Death
by E.L.Pete
Summary: I have been protecting my town for the last ten years from forces of darkness.  I am the Chosen One.  But if I am so special then why can't I control my heart around Troy Bolton, the arrogant vampire who won't leave me alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-so this supernatural story is something I'm trying. Wish me luck! Also, it's supposed to be somewhat confusing. You can ask me questions in messages or reviews, and I'll do my best to try to answer them without giving away the plot line. **

* * *

><p>Usually when a person walks through a cemetery alone at nighttime they expected to be alone. No one that I knew would voluntarily go into a cemetery to meet up with someone...that is unless they were sick in the head and had fantasies of being with a creep and a lot of dead people.<p>

I must be mentally disturbed too since I was alone and walking through a cemetery. But in all fairness, I wasn't really myself. In fact, I hadn't really been myself for a whole week. My parents had just died in a car accident and my whole life had been turned upside down. So when I continued walking away from their freshly covered gravesite, I was a little bit more shocked to see a man in a suit standing twenty feet in front of me.

I yelped a little. A fifteen year old girl and a much older man alone in a cemetery didn't sound like the most ideal situation. Before I could make my legs work again, the man came closer to me.

"Don't run away." His voice was soft and calm. After all that I had been through I didn't want to be soft and calm. I wanted to be violent and angry at the drunk driver who decided to drive his car under the influence. "Are you Gabriella Montez?"

I lifted my chin up so that I would be able to inform this man that I wouldn't be intimidated by him. "That depends," I said nastily, or at least as nasty as I could get, "who wants to know?'

"I'm Charles Danforth. I was sent here to train you; to prepare you for what's coming. You're the special one everyone thought had died."

As Charles was talking I hadn't noticed that he became even closer. He was now at a normal conversation distance. I should have been running for the hills, but the words I was just told intrigued me a little. As if my life wasn't full of excitement, now I have some dude telling me that I was a 'special' person.

"Look here, my mother spent my whole fifteen years of life calling me special. So hearing it from you is just…weird and a little disturbing." I crossed my arms, an unusual feeling coming over me. The feeling put me on even more alert.

Charles took off his hat as he looked at me with sad eyes.

_I heard about your parents. I'm very sorry to hear about your loss. If I'm correct, you are now living with your grandmother?_

Except Charles didn't say that out loud, but I heard him anyways. I'm what some people would call a telepath. I can read peoples' minds. Supposedly it runs in my family on my mother's side. She wasn't a telepath, and neither was my grandma, but my great-grandma was. I never had a chance to meet her, but from what my grandma and mom told me, great-grandma Eliza was one heck of a woman.

My jaw tightened. Out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw a movement to my right. "Who the fuck are you to ask who I live with? If you keep me any longer my grandma is going to worry and call the cops on your ass."

_There's a ghoul approaching us. You must kill it._

My head was buzzing now. When I didn't listen in on peoples' minds, I felt like a normal kid, but when my emotions got the better of me, I couldn't stop other peoples' thoughts from entering my head. It was very hard to be around me if you knew I could read your mind at anytime during the day.

"A what?" I nearly yelled, even though I could sense another's presence near us. "Are you crazy?"

Charles decided to actually speak out loud now. He must have thought I needed full concentration to do what he wanted me to do…which was basically die because I could not fight. I don't even think I could fight to save my life. I'm more of a laid back kind of person who believed in peace and love.

"You must fight the ghoul. Out in this world now, it's either you or them," Charles warned.

I wanted to ask who _them_ was, but I didn't really get a chance to because at that moment a dead looking zombie made itself known with a low growl. Although it wasn't a zombie. Charles said that it was a ghoul. Although to me, it was a white/grayish creature that had wiry hair that was thinning at the top. Its body was long, and the arms looked lean. Yeah right, there was no way I could even attempt to fight this thing.

"Charles…I…what…" I stuttered out words left and right as the ghoul locked eyes with me.

_When it attacks you have to snap its neck or pierce its heart._

"Pierce it with what?" I yelled, my tone was mixed with anger and panic.

I took a step back, but the ghoul took many steps forward. "Catch!" Charles called out, and before I could even register what he threw at me, I put my hand out and caught a wooden stake without effort. My eyes went wide as I looked at the piece of wood in my hand. How in the world had I caught that?

I didn't have time to answer the question because before I looked away from my hand a limb flung at my face and knocked me to the ground. My face stung, but not as much as it should have. I looked up into the eyes of the enemy. It had one red eye and one human normal looking eye.

To be honest, it kind of turned me on. The excitement of one of us dying sent a line of pleasure through my body. It was either him or me.

It walked closer to me, saliva running from its mouth. I was still on the ground, with my hands behind me, scrambling backwards to try to keep distance. What the hell was Charles doing just standing there and watching? I was going to die!

_Get back on your feet!_ Charles demanded in his head.

I sloppily stood up, the stake still in my hand awkwardly. The ghoul swung out his hand again, but I ducked just in time, and instead of standing up fully again, I decided to ram my shoulder into its gut; making us both fall to the ground with a _thump_.

The next couple of moments were a blur, but somehow I managed to straddle the disgusting looking being and plunged the wooden stake into its chest, around the heart area (if ghouls even had hearts?). I sort have felt like this ghoul was like a vampire, if vampires even existed, I didn't quite know yet. At least in all the movies I saw vampires were staked in the heart, and I guess other creatures could be easily stabbed also.

A green substance spurted out from its chest and mouth, and I just sat on top of it. The white jacket I wore to keep warm was definitely ruined. My Grandma was going to kill me for staining this jacket.

My mouth hung open as my hands firmly gripped the wooden stake that was plunged halfway into the ghoul.

"Holy cow," I whispered in astonishment.

Charles stepped forward again, a small grin on his face. I had an eerie feeling that Charles didn't grin like that too often. "You are the Chosen One. You, Gabriella Montez, possess a gift that no one in this world has."

Charles walked on over to me, and held out his hand. He helped me to my feet.

"You are a killer."

I think I passed out after that because I don't remember anything else about the night I executed my first demon.

…**Ten Years Later…**

"Order's up," Chad called from the kitchen of the bar I worked at. Chad Danforth was Charles Danforth's only child. Charles actually owned the bar/restaurant that I worked at. I was a waitress or barmaid depending on how you looked at it. "Table six Gabs," Chad said the moment I appeared at the window that allowed me to see his face and into the kitchen. "It's pretty packed out there."

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile. "But that means that I get great tips."

I was twenty-four years old. I had never gone to college because of my 'gift'. Instead, I worked at Danforth's Bar and Grill. It was the ideal job that worked perfectly for my schedule. I was a night person. Some even called me 'creature of the night' due to me mostly sleeping during the day and working at night. You see, I'm the Chosen One who has to fight against evil creatures, demons, and beings. I even faced a witch and warlock the night of my twenty-first birthday and saved a whole classroom of little kids.

The problem with being the Chosen One was that it meant I had to patrol around town, look for any creatures that lurked in the two cemeteries our little town had and the various dark alleys and woods of my town. What sucked about patrolling was that most creatures only came out at night. So if I worked a daytime job and had to patrol at night then I wouldn't get any sleep. But with my shifts at the restaurant I could work at night, my shifts would end at around midnight, and then patrol. Then when the sun would come up, I could sleep.

"Here's your burger," I said with a sweet smile. The man I delivered the burger to licked his lips.

_Boy, I would sure love to get this woman undressed._

A scowl crossed my face as I turned away abruptly. I hated accidentally listening in on thoughts of people. If my life wasn't hard enough, then I just had to be a telepath. My mother and my father used to tell me how special I was, but I didn't feel special. I just felt weird.

After my very first night in the cemetery with Charles he took me home and talked to my Grandma May. He told her everything I was expected to do. He explained how ideally I should live with him to train, but emotionally it would be best if I would have stayed with my Grandma. And so I went to school, returned home to my Grandma's cooking, and after having a snack and attempting homework I would either patrol or train with Charles and Chad. Chad didn't have any special gifts like me, but he kept up fairly well. Of course, if I wanted to, all I would have to do is punch him once and he would be out for hours.

"Hey Girlie," Sharpay Evans said the moment I turned in one of the orders for Chad to cook. Sharpay was my best friend. She had been my friend the moment we entered kindergarten together. She knew all about me being the Chosen One and a telepath. She took it all in strides and stuck by me when times were hard. She was there for me when my parents passed away, she was with me when our school was under attack by flying demons, and she was with me two years previous when my Grandma May passed away too.

"Hey. What are you doing here on your night off?" I asked as I stepped behind the bar to help Taylor, the barmaid out. She was the only one behind the bar besides me. Charles usually was here to help Taylor, but he was off at some retreat until the following day.

"Zeke canceled on me. He said he had 'business' to take care of." Sharpay huffed and puffed. That was just how things went in our circle of five friends.

_This is his third time this week!_

"Oh honey," I said and laid my hand on top of Sharpay's hand in comfort. "I know Zeke does this a lot, but he really does care about you."

Sharpay's eyes bugged. "Get out of my head. You said you would stop doing that Gabi," Sharpay whined.

"Sorry."

"Zeke cancel again?" Taylor asked as she buzzed past me to help a customer who had just sat down at the bar.

_Everything looks so good in here…everyone looks good enough to eat. Do I want a red head…or a brunette? Hmmm…_

"Gabi, are you even listening to me?" Sharpay snapped.

My eyes scanned the bar. Most creatures know who the Chosen One is; however, they did not know that I was a telepath. I can read their thoughts, with exceptions to a couple of individuals. The only problem with being a telepath is that when I'm fighting I can't concentrate on their thoughts and fight at the same time. If I did I would know what they're planning on doing for their next offensive attack, but my mind wouldn't be concentrating on myself and my next fight move. Most likely, I would know if they were planning on hitting me, but I wouldn't be fast enough to defend myself (and believe me, I was quick and strong).

"Shut it Shar," I demanded distantly. She immediately picked up that I was eavesdropping on others, but she understood why I did what I did.

_The blonde at the bar looks too high maintenance and a screamer. I can't stand screamers. But the brunette waitress…Oh shit! She's looking with her big doe eyes and come-fuck-me glow._

The voice inside my head made me shiver. I connected eyes with the man who was sitting at another waitress's table. He nodded at me, raised his beer, and took a sip. I mustered a smile.

The guy stood up and if I was still my fifteen year old self I would have gulped at his handsomeness. Some mysterious beings were handsome, and I would be a liar if I said that I wasn't attracted to some of their looks, however, on the other hand, some were just plain ugly.

The guy was a very serious six foot, lean muscles, and long arms and legs. He had shoulder length brown hair that was tied at the base of his neck. He winked at me as he left the bar. I have been winked at by a lot of people in my time, and I knew the dangerous winks when I saw them.

"That's my cue to follow. If I'm not back in five minutes then get Chad for me, alright?" I said as I passed the pool table to grab a pool stick as a weapon. We were just lucky that this unknown dangerous creature didn't choose another victim, or else I would have had to expose my secret life to another victim.

"Be careful Gabi," Sharpay said as she downed the shot Taylor put in front of her.

My ten year mark was coming close as being the Chosen One. In one week I'll be twenty-five, and that scared the crap out of me. In ten years I have fought and conquered different demons, vampires (although nearly half the population of vampires were good), and mystical beings. I have made friends and enemies, although my enemies were mostly dead now thanks to me and my friends. So really, this guy/immortal would really be no match for me.

The moment I stepped foot outside I sensed his being again. I held the pool stick closer to me as I rounded the corner to the alley of the bar. The moment the light left my face from the outside of the restaurant a hand reached out to grab me, but I dodged it and sent a kick into my enemy of the night.

My kick slowed him down, but not for long. He launched at me, his fangs showing. I should have known that he was a vampire, and deep down I did, although I just jumped into this fight without even thinking. If I would have taken one more minute in the bar with Sharpay then I would have known what I was fighting and I could have staked him a lot easier.

"My mother always said not to play with my food, but you're just too cute to pass up." He sent a punch to my face, which I didn't duck for. I recognized that voice. It was the voice of my high school football team. This vampire was Derek White, and he was our school's quarterback.

"Derek?" I asked, although it was no use. If this vampire was bad, (which I'm pretty sure he was since he was trying to suck my blood and kill me without permission) then there was no use in trying to reach his good side. He was a goner to evil.

You see, if he asked me to suck my blood, and I willingly let him, then he was counted as being a good vampire. In order to be a good vampire, that consisted of not actually killing people for blood. They generally had humans volunteer to let them bite them. Vampire bites felt like the ultimate goodness (or so I've been told).

"I always thought you were pretty," he said.

I sent a punch to his jaw and a kick to his gut. "And I always thought you were a jackass." I broke the pool stick in half to make one end even pointier. Charles always had to buy extra pool sticks. We had a whole stock of them in the back room of the bar.

He surprised me with a sharp punch to my stomach and a kick to my back. Derek had me pinned against the wall before I could count to two. He moved my hair away from my neck with his nose, and the moment before he could plunge his teeth into my veins I swiftly forced the stick into his heart. His face looked surprised before his body decomposed into ash right before my face. The wind was just enough to blow his ash over my body, and I glared into the wall in front of me. I hated when vampire ash blew on me. It made me feel all gross.

Just as I tossed my stake aside, I heard clapping coming from down the alley.

Oh, shit!

Usually when clapping comes from down a dark alleyway, it never ended well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-Troy is introduced in this chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Any questions then just ask me! Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Usually I don't get spooked often. However, this night was different. I heard a clapping and that wasn't a good thing. It was one thing to kill a creature in front of an innocent victim who was being attacked. They would either run off too afraid or they would thank me with so much gratitude that I blushed, however, no one had ever clapped for me.<p>

My senses were on high alert. My eyes darted around everywhere in order to try to see who was with me in this ally.

"Who's there?" I called out, and the clapping faded. I really wished I hadn't thrown my stake aside because as I tried to get into this persons head, I couldn't. I concentrated real hard to figure out who was near me. "I know you're a vampire."

Footsteps became louder, and right before the immortal revealed itself Chad and Zeke showed up behind me. "Gabs?" Chad called out.

And just in one second, the vampire was gone. I looked from my friends to the spot where the vampire was and then back to my friends again. "Someone else was here."

"We didn't see anything," Zeke said carefully. He was walking on eggshells around me. They both knew how serious I became when it came to slaying demons. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Goddamn it," I snapped while rubbing my brows. "I couldn't read its mind, so I don't know if it was a good vampire or a bad vampire."

"In my mind, they are all bad. We have yet to come across an angel vampire," Chad spat out.

He was very against vampires and anything supernatural without a soul. He was wrong, in my opinion; considering over the last ten years we had met vampires who lived off of animal blood and willing people. In my books, I already had enough to worry about, and so if a human wanted to volunteer themselves to be bitten, then I wasn't going to stop them.

Zeke rolled his eyes.

_I think Chad needs a break from all of this._

I nodded my head, agreeing with Zeke all the way. Chad did need a break. He had been working himself to the bone. He was pumping iron in the morning and night time. He trained with me every other night. He also worked eight hour shifts for his dad. Sometimes he even patrolled with me when I wanted company. I always tried to choose stress free nights for Chad to tag along, because I couldn't fight side by side with him and worry about him at the same time. And so the less I had to worry about the more safe we all were.

"Chad, why don't you head home tonight? It's almost closing and no one else is ordering anything besides booze." I watched as Chad mulled over my suggestion. "You need to rest up for tomorrow. We have to patrol for this guy who just got away. I need to know if he's a problem."

This was the topping to the sundae I created. Chad smiled. "Yeah, okay. You're right. I need to get up early tomorrow to train and then I'll be all set to go tomorrow." He was like a child on Christmas morning. "I haven't slayed a vampire in forever."

Once Chad left to go collect his things from Charles' office I walked up to Zeke. "You know Shar's pissed at you. This was your third time this week canceling on her."

Zeke looked down at the ground and rubbed his neck. "Work has been hectic. I don't know why she expects me to be two places at once. I cannot support her and her needs if I don't work."

"Hey," I scolded lightly. "I need you to breathe. You do not have to defend yourself to me. I get it, okay? I know you have to work to pay the bills. We're in the same boat here."

"Yeah," Zeke said with a sigh. He bumped my shoulder playfully. "Wish me lucky trying to calm her down tonight."

I grinned. Watching Zeke smile eased me a little bit. This was how it always was. Zeke and Sharpay had been a couple ever since freshmen year, and so when Sharpay found out that I was the Chosen One sophomore year, it was too hard for her to keep it from Zeke. Taylor had found out by herself one night and ever since she found out, the five of us, Chad included, became inseparable.

_Shit, I don't know how long I can keep doing this crap. Why do I have to be the one to smooth things over in the relationship? Shar does nothing for me!_

"Zeke!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

A pissed off look came across his easy going face. "Stop listening to me. You're invading my privacy Gabriella."

Uh-oh, he used my full name. I just caused a huge problem between us. "Zeke, I didn't mean—"

"No, you never do. Just stay out of my mind, please," Zeke said before walking off and getting into his car. I watched him drive away without even going inside to try to talk to Sharpay.

* * *

><p>Patrolling always sent a thrill through me. There was something primal about hunting down a beast. Out in this world it was either me or <em>them<em>. Don't get me wrong, what I do is dangerous. If I make one mistake than I'm dead and so are my friends and victims. And sometimes I didn't even feel like fighting. I would be in a mood where I saw this more as a burden rather than a gift. After all, a girl can only take hearing the words _Death is your gift_ so many times. After my first couple of years of being the Chosen One I was told just that about death being my gift. It made me a litter nervous and upset. Who wanted to be told that? No one, that's who!

"So," Chad said, "You excited for your birthday?"

I rolled my eyes before I hopped up onto a hedge stone. "You know I don't like birthdays. I'm especially set on hating this one."

Chad nodded his head, casually leaning against the giant stone I was sitting on. He understood what this birthday entailed. In a week this would mark my tenth year of being the Chosen One. Usually that would be something to celebrate. Hardly anyone made it five years, let alone ten. And I would celebrate if ten years didn't make me nervous and anxious. In fact, I loved to party and would hardly want to turn one down.

The thing with being the Chosen One is that if you make it for five years than you are put to a test. Your powers which include healing, strength, and speed are taken away for a month. You must still patrol and protect others, but you're just a simple human. If you reach ten years (which I'm told only two other girls reached in the last one hundred and fifty years) than your powers are taken for an unknown amount of time. It's something that scares me, but I won't ever admit it out loud. In seven days I will be just an average human protecting the world.

Before Chad could say anything at all, I stopped him. "There's something coming up from behind us." I tried getting a read on its mind, but I couldn't. "Duck!" I yelled as I nicely pushed Chad down onto the ground. He braced himself with his hands while I spun around to glare at whoever threw an energy ball.

You see, energy balls are literally purple balls of energy that some demons can produce with their hands. They are used to either kill or injure innocent things and people. And I just saved Chad's back of the neck by pushing him to the ground. Instead of the energy ball hitting him, it hit the mausoleum in front of us.

I took in the normal looking person in front of us. He was stalking towards us in an unbelievable pace. Chad stood up, wiping the dirt from his jeans. I might not be able to read this guys mind, but I was able to sense his presence.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked. My chin rose defiantly.

"Talic. You should get out of here little girl." His eyes scanned my body, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Or maybe you can stay and we'll have a little fun afterwards."

"Have you ever heard of the Chosen One?" I asked. He was standing before me and Chad now.

Talic looked confused.

"Wow," I saw to Chad. "It's been a while since someone never heard of me. It's kind of exciting."

"Let me kill your boyfriend and then I'll show you what a true man is," Talic taunted, enticing Chad to charge at him.

Chad was a hot head who didn't know how to control his temper sometimes. He was reliable in some cases, but in the heat of the fight he never thought clearly. Talic easily grabbed onto Chad's shoulders and through him thirty feet into the air. Chad came crashing down against the mausoleum. I could smell the blood coming out of his head.

Instead of waiting for Talic to attack me, I threw a punch to his face and followed that up by kicking him in the side. He was wounded for a split second before popping up from bending over and smacking me across the face. He was stronger than I gave him credit for. My head hit a gravestone, but no blood was spilled…yet.

I was on the ground, and so I swiped my leg out to knock him behind the knees. He fell while I quickly hopped up. I went to punch his face by slamming all my weight down, but he got up and moved as quickly as lightening. He was behind me within a half of second.

I threw my head back, directly hitting him on the soft side of his head. My arms gripped his face and snapped it to the side. His body died in my hands. The only indicator that he was even fighting me was the orange stain on my jeans. His body decomposed before me. Although he wasn't ash like vampires, he had insides like a human and orange blood spurted _everywhere_. You would think I would learn by now that I should step back from his body when he died like that.

Forgetting my soiled clothes, I rushed over to Chad. I looked him over for any other injuries besides his gashed forehead. My fingertips gently ran over the cut, evaluating his wound to the best of my abilities. Charles would have to look at him when I took Chad home.

However, before I could even lift Chad or attempt to wake him up, a clapping could be heard again! Really, I thought to myself, as if my night couldn't have gotten any worse. I didn't fight that many things that soiled my clothes, and so I was just a little pissed that Talic managed to hurt my friend and ruin one of my favorite pairs of jeans.

I whirled around, a fierce look on my face. I wasn't taking any bull shit tonight. I had an injured best friend and I now needed to go shopping with money I didn't have. Charles should really reimburse me for protecting the world and all.

A figure came out from around the mausoleum. I stood fully up now, the stake that I kept in the inside pocket of my jacket resting in my hand. He was a vampire who had just fed. I couldn't tell if it was human blood or animal blood. I didn't have a super ability to smell, but over the years my nose had been trained to sniff out blood and various other scents. Animal and human blood smelled nearly the same though, and so I couldn't tell if I was safe or not…I'm guessing I'm not.

The vampire was tall. He was at least six foot while his shoulders were broad and muscular. He was wearing a black wife beater, showing off the guns on his arms. His torso was long and slender while his legs were even lengthier. His hair would have fallen just over his eyes, but it was slicked back. His hair wasn't plastered though because I could see all the individual strands and it kind of turned me on. If he wasn't a pale blood sucking vampire I would totally go for this guy. Unfortunately for me the red thick liquid that blood was made up of was still on his chin and surrounding his mouth.

His eyes were blood shot, but behind the disturbing color I could make out a bluish tint.

"You take one step closer and I can promise you that I will stake you," I warned. Chad was starting to stir at my feet. I prayed to God that he would just stay down for once. I did not need Chad to interfere with this. Something in my gut told me that this vampire was a little different than others.

A smirk crossed his face. "Is that anyway to great someone?" He took a step closer. "I'm Troy Bolton. And you are?"

"I'm your nightmare."

I charged at him, throwing punches and kicks to his sides, but each time I went for an attack, he blocked me. I hadn't fought anyone who could block so many of my hits. He went for my shoulders, but I ducked and rolled onto the ground. I completed my summersault, hoping my movements were fast enough to confuse him. I wanted to come up behind him, take him from the back, but he was quick too, and turned around so we were front to front again. My nose was directly an inch from his chest. Troy leaned his head down while I looked up so that we could see each other's faces. If he wasn't a blood thirsty vamp then I would have kissed him.

His fangs were out with the twitch of his face and a drop of blood from his chin fell onto the ground. I slowly brought the stake in my hand up to his heart. In the back of my mind I knew that if I pressed it into his chest he would be quick enough to take the stake from me and press it into my own body. That's not what I needed at the time.

"What are you?" His voice was deep and threatening. I think Troy's patience was running thin now. Vampires were temperamental creatures.

"I told you. I'm your nightmare."

"Gabs?" Sharpay's voice called out from a distance. I closed my eyes, praying to God that my friends wouldn't find me. I had a small doubt in the back of my mind that I wouldn't be able to protect them as much as I should. "We know you're close. We can hear Chad's phone going off!"

Troy growled in disapproval of my friends' timing. He looked at me, licking his lips while his eyes ran up and down my body. "I'll be seeing you beautiful."

Within a blink of the eye Troy Bolton was gone.

Usually, when vampires promise to see me again, they always have a plan to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming because they help me write faster. :)**

* * *

><p>Usually I was never grilled with questions after patrolling. This night was turning out to be different due to the fact that Troy Bolton was in it. The bar was closed for the night and usually it would be empty, but Charles was now home and Taylor and Sharpay had opened their big mouths to him about their run in at the cemetery.<p>

Zeke, Sharpay, and Taylor tracked me down through Chad's cell phone. The cemetery was big, and when Chad didn't at first answer his cell phone they kept calling in hopes that they would hear his ring tone. They found Chad and me right after Troy left. I had made the mistake of telling them about meeting Troy and I should have predicted that the girls would blab to Charles. It seemed no one was going to get sleep tonight.

"And he introduced himself?" Taylor asked while sitting on one of the many bar stools. "With blood on his face?"

I nodded my head. "And you couldn't tell if it was animal blood or human blood?" Charles asked.

"Nope," I said with a 'pop' sound. "But I'm pretty sure that it was human blood, which means I'm going to have to hunt and stake him."

Charles nodded his head. "We'll do some research on this _Troy Bolton_ and see what we can come up with before you face him again. From what you've described, he sounds like he has immense power."

I yawned and stood up. This was a long night.

_God my body aches. What the hell is with my head?_

_I hope Shar isn't expecting any sex tonight…_

_This Troy Bolton seems rare. Maybe we can capture and question him._

My head hurt with everyone thinking all at once. "Oh my God, would you guys stop thinking so loud?" I exclaimed while rubbing my forehead. "I need to get home. I didn't sleep that well last night and now I have a headache."

Charles frowned. He was like a father to me. He stepped into my world when I lost others really close to me. "Let's call it a night. Taylor and Sharpay?"

They both looked at him through tired eyes. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow we will start research while Zeke—"

"Zeke is out of this mess until his work load eases up," Zeke chimed in, speaking in third person. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Charles, but I can't leave work to do this shit anymore."

Everyone looked surprised, especially Sharpay, but I didn't. I walked over and laid my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Zeke. No one's expecting you to be everywhere all the time. We can handle one investigation without you."

"But—" Sharpay started to protest until I shot her a death glare.

"It's fine," I snapped.

"Very well," Charles said. "I can go and talk to Jessie."

Jessie was the bartender at a popular vampire bar thirty minutes away. Sometimes when we dealt with vampires we would go to Jessie and get information from him. He wouldn't give us information for free though, and so sometimes we had to rough him up for it.

"What am I doing pops?" Chad asked with a grin.

"You," Charles said with a strict-don't-mess-with-me tone, "Are going to be working tomorrow. You're not up for doing anything physical for a couple of days."

"That's bull shit!" Chad yelled. "I have a scrape. That's it. Tell him Gabs. Tell him I can fight and patrol with you."

I looked between father and son. The man who took me in as a child and the man who was practically my brother; I couldn't choose between them. "Don't drag me into this. I'm going home. Tomorrow afternoon I will come back and we can train, and then I'm going to need tomorrow off from work in order to patrol."

"Very well." Charles stood up also. I looked at him like a daughter would look at a father who had been gone for a week. "Get some rest. We'll start first thing tomorrow."

After Charles' words we all left. I stayed underneath the light of the bar to make sure everyone else got into their cars okay and headed home safely. Shar and Zeke drove separately, and Taylor and Chad rode with Charles. He was most likely bringing Taylor back to her apartment. Chad still lived with Charles, but he was looking for his own apartment soon. Deep down, I think Chad wanted to keep living with his old man because over the past years, Charles had slowed down quite a bit. I was sorry for the old guy, and I could tell Chad knew this as well.

I walked to my little beat up car. It wasn't the safest or the fastest car, but it got me from point A to point B. It's not like I left my home town anyways, and so I hardly had to use my car for small errands.

Before I could even unlock my car, I heard a moan. It wasn't a sexual moan either. Believe me, I much rather would have dealt with that kind of moan about now. It was a painful moan, barely audible to the human ear. I reached for my stake in my purse, only able to hear the humans' thoughts.

_I can't believe we were able to surprise attack him!_

_He must be a stupid fucking vampire to let us catch him. He's nothing but pussy!_

I could smell blood…and that was _never_ a good thing. My legs lead me through the thick bushes surrounding the other side of the bar. Woods were everywhere and I knew for a fact that there was a clearing up ahead that was either perfect for a very serious groping session with a significant other or…for killing things and people.

"Jesus," I muttered the moment I peeked through the green leaves. There were two people who looked a lot like nobodies. The guy was in a ratty t-shirt with holes everywhere in it. His hair was slicked back with grease and his buck teeth showed. He was overweight and by the time I was done evaluating how stupid he looked I learned his name was Darrel. The woman with him was tall, skinny as a toothpick, and her hair was like it was from the eighties. It was big and puffy. I could smell the cigarette smoke on her breath as I glared at the couple.

The vampire had its fangs out, and was bound to a sturdy tree with silver chains. Most normal people think it's a myth that vampires can be harmed by silver, but in reality, they can. If you shoot one with a silver bullet, then they will die…again (since they are already dead to begin with). And if you just bound a vampire up with silver it cuts into their flesh like acid and they start bleeding.

The woman smirked at Darrel. "After you honey."

I watched as Darrel held a pure silver stake and dragged it across this vampire's bare chest. He would have screamed out in pain, but they had a silver chain gagging his mouth. Darrel leaned in closer and started sucking the gushing blood. Vampires already don't have a lot of blood, and to drink from one is like taking steroids. Vampire blood heals injuries, gives you an extra strength, and speed.

_Watching Darrel drink is so damn sexy. Fuck! What is my husband going to say if he ever finds out…snap out of it Cindy, Dave is never going to find out about Darrel._

"What you guys doing?" I asked in a preppy tone. I made my way into the clearing. Darrel looked up with blood dripping down his chin. Even with vampire blood in his system he wouldn't be a match for me.

"Get out of here little girl," Darrel growled.

"Yeah," Cindy added, "Before we make you. Isn't that right, Darrel?" Cindy looked from me to Darrel and then back to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that a vampire you're sucking from?" I walked closer. The vampire's eyes were closing. I didn't know if he was a good vampire or a bad one, but I felt like it was my duty to help him. After all, I would hope someone would help me if they ever saw two crazy people sucking my blood. "Because you know that's illegal to do. I might just have to stop you two if you don't do it yourselves."

"Listen bitch," Cindy snarled, stepping in front of me. She had to look down in order to see my eyes. She was a couple of inches taller than me, especially in her high heels. "Get the fuck out of here before I smack your pretty little face."

"So you two aren't leaving?" I asked.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Darrel yelled.

"I warned you to stop," I said simply before swinging my fight back and hitting Cindy right in the jaw. I didn't use my full strength. Heck, I didn't even use half my strength because that would have hurt her too greatly. After all, they are still human.

Cindy dropped to the ground, and Darrel watched in horror. It only took him one second to register what had just happened before he charged at me. I kicked his shin, making him drop to the ground in agony before I hit his side of the face. He was out like a light.

"Tell your fucker that you two can never come back to this part of town, do you understand Cindy?" I asked as the pathetic woman crawled over to her lover. When she didn't answer I kicked dirt from the ground onto her pink pumps. "I asked, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yes…God, please don't hit me again," she begged.

"Get him in your car and leave," I said darkly. "Now!"

I watched her drag Darrel over to her beat up car. It took her a while, and I could tell she was nervous because she kept glancing over at me. I just stood with my hands on my hips. I wasn't going to offer to help her lug her overweight boyfriend into her crappy car. Just because I knocked him out doesn't mean I had to help that bimbo. However, once they were gone I quickly turned to the vampire tied to the tree. I would have helped him sooner, but I didn't want to take my eyes off of Cindy and Darrel. Who knows what kind of weapons they had in Cindy's car.

"Can you talk?" I asked as I delicately unwrapped the five chains on his body. He had scorch marks on his face where they gagged him, his upper chest, lower chest, and his legs. His skin was pitch white, and blood was slowly seeping through his wounds. Usually, vampires healed right away, unless the injuries were from silver.

"…b-blood," his faint voice requested.

As I undid the last of the chains his hand reached out around my shoulder to steady him. He was considerably taller than me, had a full set of light brown hair, and his eyes were a piercing green. I was panicking a little. I knew that some bars served fake blood to give to anybody who wanted to drink it. Vampires could live off of that stuff, but I also knew Charles did not sell it. If vampires kept showing up like this then he might have to start serving it though.

"What's your name?" I asked as I slowly lowered him to the ground. He grunted in pain and as I tried to hear for his breathing, I realized stupidly that vampires didn't actually breathe.

"J-Jason…Jason Cross. I need blood," Jason whispered.

I looked around slowly, as if blood would magically appear. If I didn't want Jason to die then I knew what I had to do. Donating blood was not in the Chosen One's guidebook (if there was even a book), but there was some kind of pull between me and this vampire. I didn't want to see him die. As far as I knew, he was an actual good vampire.

I didn't know how well my blood tasted, but I made sure Jason's fangs were still out, and I lowered my wrist to his waiting mouth.

He drank like he was stranded in a desert for weeks without water.

* * *

><p>I sat with my chin resting in my hand. I was bored. While both Sharpay and Taylor were looking through books, trying to find anything that resembled Troy Bolton, I was doing anything but concentrating on the boring book in front of me. I had managed to conceal my wrist with the two bite marks in it by wearing a black long sleeve shirt. My hair was back with a white headband holding my bangs back, and the jeans I wore were my absolute favorite jeans. There was no way I would ruin them too.<p>

We were in the room at the back of the bar. A normal person would expect it to be a stock room; but instead, it was a furnished room with books aligning the walls from left to right. Charles had every book anyone could think of concerning evil beings and good immortals.

I let out a yawn. Charles wasn't back from interrogating Jessie and Zeke hadn't made an appearance even though it was way past the time he was supposed to get off of work. I wanted so badly to try to access his mind, but I was also trying to be a good friend and respect him. Plus, I had already tried thirty minutes prior when I first became bored, and I couldn't read anything. He was too far away.

I abruptly stood up. "Tell Charles that I need to talk to him when he gets back. I'm going to go patrolling."

Sharpay looked alarmed. "Is that really a good idea? What if you run into Troy again? Will you be able to defend yourself?"

"Shar," I said, a little ticked that she thought I couldn't handle myself. "I'll be fine. When have I ever hid from something?" I waited for her to answer, but when she didn't retaliate, I realized I might have actually hurt her feelings. I sighed with guilt. "I'll be fine. I should really get in a good fight before my birthday on Saturday."

"We'll tell him. It's not like you were actually helping us research anyways, and I really wanted to read the book you were hogging," Taylor cut in. She smiled at me, understanding better than most how much I wanted to be in the fight rather than on the sidelines. I was grateful for her and her love of researching. If I didn't have friends who I could trust then I would have always been stuck on the sidelines and in the dangerous game of fighting.

"Thanks," I paused at the door, "Also, can you tell Charles that we will need to invest in some of that synthetic blood?"

"What?" Sharpay exclaimed. She didn't hate on vampires, but she was a little nervous and scared around them. "Why?"

"Because I think vampires are starting to make home in Boulder," I explained, referring to our hometown.

* * *

><p>Talic must have been a part of a clan because I was fighting someone who looked and resembled him in power and strength. Only this time, the moment I snapped this guys, Malic's, neck, I stepped away so the orange blood couldn't reach me and my clothes.<p>

A clapping could be heard, and I huffed, knowing who that was already. Stepping out from around the mausoleum Troy smirked, wearing nearly the same clothes as the previous night. He was dark and mysterious, only this time he didn't have blood on his face.

"You're a very impressive creature." Troy stepped forward. I could trace a much hidden accent that made itself known when he said his 'r' in the word 'creature'. "What are you?"

"I'm just a girl," I responded. I swallowed thickly. "Now I normally don't talk to things that I'm going to be killing soon, but I need to know what your motives are."

"I'm vampire. I don't have motives," Troy said. He took another step closer. I should have backed up, but I didn't. "You're peculiar. Sooner or later I'm going to figure you out."

"Why are there so many vampires around? Are you things invading my town?" I lifted my chin and watched as Troy glanced down at my neck and then back to my eyes.

Troy chuckled. He made me feel like I just asked the stupidest question. "We are not invading." Troy was so close now that he was leaning down so he was closer to me. "We are here."

The sound of a stick cracking in the background echoed through the air. Troy's head snapped up as we both darted our eyes around to see who was approaching us. Troy then gripped my shoulders to make me look in his eyes.

"I'll be seeing you around Gabriella Montez. You can count on that."

Within a blink of an eye he was gone.

Usually I never had vampires promising me things.


	4. Chapter 4

Usually I liked to be home in bed by at least four in the morning, but this night was proving to be different. I didn't like it. After Troy left, Jason appeared suddenly by my side. His fangs were showing. I instantly grabbed my stake just in case Jason decided to turn against me.

"Where is he?" Jason growled. He looked around, and when he knew no one else was with us his fangs retracted.

"Who?" I asked. I might have been just a little bit snappy.

"Bolton, Troy Bolton. I can smell him. His smell is all over the place." Jason took a deep breath before he turned to me and reached out with his hand. I flinched, but his cold hand gripped my chin gently. His other hand reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You look beautiful tonight Gabriella."

I had no idea what to say to that except, "Thanks."

"Also," Jason stepped closer. I could smell the cologne he put on himself. It smelled really good and intoxicating. "I want to thank you for saving me. You didn't have to give me your blood, but you did anyways."

"It was no big deal," I lied. In fact, it was a huge deal. It's not just the fact that I'm the Chosen One, but for any person to give a vampire blood to save their dead life was peculiar and different."

"It was a huge deal, and I must ask…what are you? I've never tasted anyone like you." Jason looked at me, and I felt as if he was looking straight through me. I was a book for him to read.

I stumbled over my words, but quickly recovered. "I'm…just a girl."

He cocked his head to the side, and I saw his eyes glance to my neck before looking back up into my face again. "It's like I can see every pore on your face." I was mesmerized by his pale skin and dark brown eyes. I could count every visible and invisible mark on his face. It's like I could really see the slight scar on the bottom of his chin even though it was probably put there before he turned vampire decades and centuries ago.

"That's because we're connected in a half-blood bond," Jason said. He actually smirked a little once he saw the confusion enter my eyes.

"A half-blood what?" I exclaimed.

"You fed me your blood. We're connected for a short time; maybe a couple of weeks or so." Jason took one final step towards me, and I backed up. "Please don't be afraid of me. This is perfectly natural."

"Nothing about this is natural. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's almost against the rules for me to just feed you my blood."

"It would be a true, one hundred percent connection if I had drank from you then." He smiled boyishly at me. I didn't think it could be possible for me to find him even more attractive. "A true connection consists of both of us being able to locate each other at anytime in the day or night. We would be able to feel each other's emotions, possibly even get inside one another's minds."

"But we only have a half connection. What does that mean?" I wasn't looking to complete the bond. It would be over my dead body if I let a vampire feed from me again, and I wasn't just about to go suck his blood. That sounded a little too gross for me.

"Since you fed me your blood you're more in tune with me. You can see the true me for a short while, and in return I can sense when you're in need and your emotions…that is until your blood runs out in me."

"I wish you would have told me that before I saved you," I muttered.

"Would that have changed your decision in saving me?" Jason caged me in against the mausoleum. If I wanted to I could push him off, but my hands were stationed at my sides. Who was I to push a cute guy away? "I feel your powerful emotions. They're radiating around inside of you. It's like they are waiting to be let free."

Well this was weird. I had never been told that before. "And what emotions are waiting for me to free them? Happiness...Anger...Sadness?"

Jason's forehead was resting against mine. I couldn't even hear him breathing because he didn't have to suck in oxygen. I was pretty sure that he could hear my panting though. "You're scared of something. Were you scared of Troy when he was here?" Jason asked.

I might have been scared, but I most definitely wasn't scared of Troy. I could handle him. At least I think I can handle him if I had too. What was I scared of? Could it be that I would lose my powers for an unknown time soon? That I was turning twenty-five soon and still had no promising future with anyone? Or what about the fact that every day I put my friends in danger just because I was the Chosen One?

Yeah, I was scared. But I wasn't about to let Jason know that.

"Hardly, I can take care of myself. I'm stronger than you think."

Jason quirked an eye brow and I nearly melted. "But I have you pinned up against a mausoleum. Where's your strength now?"

I punched him right in the jaw. His head swung to the side and my fist ripped open a little. I had never hit someone that hard before. Jason growled and his fangs popped out. He turned to look at me and there was blood gushing down his chin, coming from his mouth. If I thought he was going to retaliate then I would have been ready, however, his mouth slammed into mine and we both fought for dominance.

His lips tasted sort of like rust and coins. They didn't bruise like mine did when we pulled away for me to catch a breath. And the moment I sucked in air his lips took mine again. I decided I liked the taste of tarnish and if he decided to kiss me for a third time then I would beat him to it. I might be a human who needed air, but I was also an independent woman who liked to have control of situations.

* * *

><p>Charles and I were outside the bar. He was supposed to be getting stock in, but the delivery van was late. It was sort of a weird situation since it was almost dawn and bright out. I did not understand why Charles insisted on receiving inventory at the very end of nighttime when normal people received inventory during the day before their bars opened.<p>

I kicked a stone and watched it ricochet against the empty building.

"So you were out late patrolling tonight?" Charles asked me.

I looked at the older man. He was like a second father to me. I honestly don't think I could have handled all the death in my life if it weren't for Charles. He pushed me to my limits and only understood the world through research and lab work, but he was a good guy who protected us all and understood just how much of my life I gave up in order to be the Chosen One.

I touched my lips gently, knowing they might just be bruised still. Luckily, Charles didn't see my hand actions.

"Yeah, I have to get in my last good fights before my birthday…you know, before the stupid test," I explained, hoping that Charles was reading into my lies.

"I know this is a touchy subject for you but I'm very confident that you'll be perfectly fine." He looked at me now. I felt like a kid being looked upon by a proud parent. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you, which is why I must tell you something."

"Uh-oh," I said like I was disappointed. I used this tone when I wanted to ease the tension out of the moment. It was like I was chiding someone. "This can't be good news."

Charles chuckled. "It could be bad or it could be good. You were right in saying that the bar should invest in the 'fake' blood. More and more vampires are outing themselves each passing day."

"Outing themselves?" I asked dubiously. "You mean, they're trying to become a part of our community? Like people?"

Charles was smiling at this situation. I knew instantly that I was right. "There has always been a vampire community that humans have never been a part of, but things are changing rapidly, and now places that have always existed are outing themselves as employing vampires. Vampires work at nighttime since they burn in the sun."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked with amazement. "I should have been able to sense this."

"This has only been going on for a couple of years, but now vampires think they should get equal rights if they're working for humans." Charles scratched his chin. "In fact, my supplier for the bar is vampire."

Now it all made sense. This is the reason why they always delivered at nighttime. "So do they drink human blood or animal blood…?" I trailed off. I didn't want to think about Jason sucking someone's blood and then swapping spit with me. That was going too far.

"The vampires who are outing themselves have agreed to follow human laws, and also follow their own vampire laws. They can only feed off of a willing human, and they may not kill that being. If they do then they must face penalties in Vampire Court."

"A court ran by vampires? How is that fair? They probably let each other off with a slap on the wrist."

Charles folded his arms, as if he was disapproving of my behavior and attitude. "Actually, their laws are a lot harsher than ours. Vampires can be put to death for killing an unwilling human. It's quite dreadful."

I decided to poke around for more information. Sometimes Charles wasn't in a sharing mood, but tonight seemed like a perfect time. "So…have you ever heard of a blood bond?"

"Is that why your wrist is covered with tape?" He asked right away. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't blowing steam either.

I instantly held my wrist which was punctured. It was almost healed due to my healing abilities, but I still didn't want someone like Chad to see. He would try to murder me if he found out that I let a vampire bite me.

"Yeah," I admitted. "It was late at night and these two humans were drinking his blood. I saved him, but he needed blood, and I couldn't let him die Charles. I just couldn't watch a death when I knew I could prevent it."

"Come here," he said. I tentatively walked towards him, but relaxed instantly when he hugged me. I hugged him back too, knowing our moments together were limiting. He was getting kind of old to be hunting and researching demons and bad guys. "You did the right thing. You shouldn't have to cover your bites in front of your friends when you did such a noble thing."

I took in his scent, being comforted right away with the familiar smell. "Thank you Charles."

* * *

><p>It was going to be light out soon, and so Jason didn't have a lot of time. Instead of knocking on the door, he entered since it was a public place and he didn't need an official invitation. He looked around the bar with speed, watching as a handful of men were constructing the bar top. Troy Bolton's place was still being worked on a week in advance of the grand opening.<p>

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Troy asked as he stood right behind Jason. "The tall one is more like your style, isn't he?"

Jason turned to look at Troy with a glare. "I'm not here for pleasure Troy," he spat out. "I'm here to warn you to stay away from Gabriella Montez. She's mine."

Troy rushed at Jason with his speed and strength. He was one thousand years older than Jason, and so he was so much more powerful than him. The construction workers hadn't even seen Troy push Jason against the wall. All they saw was a blur; however, they did see Troy's fangs pop out.

"Everyone out!" Troy bellowed as his eyes concentrated on Jason's. "_Now!_" Troy's voice shook the building, and it only took the five construction guys seconds to go outside. Troy smiled at Jason, his white teeth sparkling. "Are you trying to start a fight with me, your elder?"

Jason's fangs popped out, and Troy shoved him harder into the wall, making a body size indent. "Gabriella is no concern to you."

Troy took a moment to breathe in Jason's scent. "She's all over you. Her smell, her essence, and her taste are covering you from head to toe." Troy took in another deep breath, "She smells so good. I could just eat her."

Jason tried pushing Troy, to overpower him, but he couldn't. Troy was way too strong. "You will not touch her. You know the rules. You outted yourself. You cannot kill a human!"

Troy laughed. "You're pathetic. You hardly know the girl, but yet, you're willing to go against your Chief for her?" Troy pushed Jason down on the ground. He was about to stand, Troy noticed, but he pushed him down again. "Stay down," he ordered.

Jason did as Troy commanded. After all, Troy was the Chief of the state. He was in charge of all vampires that lived in Mississippi since he was the oldest and strongest.

"Why are you so interested in the girl, Mr. Cross?" Troy asked as he walked away from Jason just to prove that he still had control over him even though he wasn't physically holding Jason down anymore.

"I have a half-blood bond with her. She saved me with remarkable speed and strength…Gabriella is a unique woman," Jason said as he stood up with defiance. Troy looked at him, but popped his fangs back into hiding.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about." Troy went behind the bars unfinished counter and grabbed two bottles of fake blood. "I'm afraid the microwave isn't working properly. The blood will be cold." He threw Jason a bottle which he caught with ease.

"What's your interest in her? I know you were at the cemetery tonight," Jason grunted out.

Troy smirked. He was a man who didn't have to give any reason to Jason. "I'm a curious thing. I've decided Gabriella is someone who is worth keeping an eye on." Troy sat down, folding his hands in his lap. "Tell me Cross, what did her blood taste like? Was it like sunshine and puppies and everything holy? She seems like a girl who would have sweet, innocent blood."

Jason snorted. "Sweet? Yes. But innocent? No. It was a dark blood, which I have never tasted before in my life. If she wouldn't have pulled away then I wouldn't have stopped. Her blood will be in my system for a while now."

"Well then," Troy said as he drew out the words. It was obvious to Jason that Troy was planning something in his head. "This certainly makes for interesting news. Maybe I'll have to play the innocent victim and let Gabriella feed me."

Jason growled and flipped a table over in rage. "_You will not touch her!_"

Troy stood up and his fangs showed once again. "If you raise your voice to me one more time then I will make sure you won't be able to talk ever again."

"I have to go. It's going to be dawn soon." Jason started for the bars doors, but Troy stopped him by blocking his path with his super speed.

"You care for her, that much is obvious, but unless you have a true one hundred percent blood bond with her, then she is not yours. Gabriella Montez is free game for everyone in the vampire community. Now leave." Troy held the door open for Jason, and watched him walk to his car. If Jason wasn't a vampire, then I would have no problem killing him, Troy thought.

The construction crew who were waiting and smoking outside all looked at Troy as he held the door open. This was unusual for the one thousand year old vampire. They all started filing in one by one.

Troy stopped the last one and his fangs showed. "Would you like to feed me before I go underground to rest?"

Letting a vampire bite you hurt at first, but as soon as the creature started sucking the blood it became quite pleasurable. Adam, the young construction guy who Troy stopped was no stranger to letting a vampire bite him. He reached up to his collar of the shirt and showed Troy some skin.

Troy smirked, his fangs glowing.

"Follow me to my office," Troy commanded softly.

Adam followed, the other four men not questioning him. They knew not to upset Troy. He may be a vampire, but he paid well and all the crew was willing to help Troy in any way possible.

"Tell me, Adam," Troy said as he sat down in his big office chair. He patted his empty desk for Adam to sit on. "Have I been good to you?"

Adam swallowed harshly, sitting on the edge of Troy's desk so he was facing the vampire. "Well the crew all needed jobs since they were laid off, and you gave them to us…so yeah, you've been good to us."

Troy narrowed his eyes into slits. "But I'm talking about you specifically. I don't care about the crew right now." He lowered Adam down so that it looked like Adam's face was in the crook of Troy's neck. Troy licked the spot on Adam's neck where he was going to bite him. "Why is it that humans are usually selfish people, but when I ask you about yourself you answer for others?"

"I…I…" Adam stuttered, anticipating the bite Troy was going to inflict on him. He didn't have to answer, however, because Troy did bite him. A cracking of the skin could be heard, and blood drizzled down Adam's neck, staining his plaid shirt, but neither man cared.

Troy's teeth were no longer sparkling white, but instead they were a glistening red.

Usually, Troy enjoyed feeding, but that night he couldn't because instead of concentrating on Adam he could only think of one girl. And that girl's name is Gabriella Montez.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-So don't get upset with me please with how I'm writing Jason and Gabriella. Don't worry, I said this was a Troy and a Gabriella story, but there's always a beginning and middle to every story. We can't just skip to the end. So tell me what you think and if you have any predictions for the future chapters and characters feel free to tell me. I love to hear what you guys think. Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kelsi was taking out the bar's trash during the middle of the day. The town she lived in was relatively safe, and that was mostly due to Gabriella Montez who saved the crew over and over again. But aside from the supernatural stuff that happened, there were no kidnappers or muggers. The town was small and so almost everyone knew each other. It was rare for a crime to happen.

Kelsi didn't think anything of the quiet, eeriness that surrounded her. The bar was by woods that usually had some kind of noisy animal in it and an alleyway that no one used unless they were getting close to another person. But there were no animals today. Kelsi should have realized something was off.

After chucking the two big bags of trash into the green, dirty dumpster she wiped her hands on the black skirt that was Charles' designated uniform for the women who worked for him. There were no cars around either. No one was at the bar yet. The gang was supposed to be meeting to plan Gabriella's surprise birthday party the next day. Most of the stuff was planned, but there were little details that needed to be taken care of. Like, who was picking up the cake? Who would watch Chad to make sure he didn't spoil the surprise? And who would actually work at the bar if everyone in the gang was partying with Gabriella?

"I swear," Kelsi said once she realized she had some kind of residue from the garbage on her hand, "this is my last time taking out the trash."

"That's a shame," a woman's voice said from behind Kelsi. Kelsi jumped around in surprise, taking in the woman's appearance. She had styled long hair, a light brown color that would change to a different color if she stayed in the sun for too long. Her skin was a creamy white. She wasn't too pale, but she wasn't tan either. Kelsi decided she was very gorgeous. "It looks like you just got your nails done too."

Kelsi shrugged, "Nothing I can do about it now I guess." Kelsi tried to walk past this girl, but her perfectly manicured hand reached out and gripped her shoulder. She was strong, and the more she gripped Kelsi's shoulder, the more Kelsi winced with tears in her eyes. "Let go, please."

The woman smiled sweetly. She was tall for a female, with five inch heels on. Her dress was new and too fancy for the small town of Mississippi. She didn't fit in at all. "Darling, don't beg. It makes you seem weak."

With one flick of the wrist, the woman flung Kelsi ten feet into the air so her back hit the dumpster with a loud _thud_! Kelsi groaned, knowing that blood was dripping down the back of her neck. She prayed Gabriella would get to work soon, although she knew that wouldn't happen since Gabriella wasn't scheduled to work that day. That was the main reason the gang all planned on meeting to talk about the birthday party the following day.

"What—What do you want?" Kelsi groaned in pain. She was just a petite woman herself and so she couldn't take much of this unknown female's torture.

"I need someone pure and innocent." All of a sudden the woman was in Kelsi's face, bending down so that they were face to face. Kelsi was slumped on the ground and so the woman was crouching down, gripping onto Kelsi's collar to make sure that Kelsi didn't look away. "Although my senses tell me that you're neither. You're too old to be innocent."

Kelsi shut her eyes, finding a unique sense of bravery that she never had before.

"I haven't had food in forever. You'll have to do—" The woman stopped talking and wiped the spit off of her face. "_Did you just spit on me?_"

Kelsi screamed in agony and pain as the woman, without problem, jammed her fist into her stomach and pulled out her insides as if they were a trophy. Kelsi died instantly.

"You should never spit on your elders." The woman stood up and wiped off her dress. There was blood everywhere, but it was all worth it, she decided. "You ruined my dress, bitch."

* * *

><p>Taylor had woken up that Friday morning with a weird feeling. She usually was a morning person who stuck to the same routine. She would go for a two mile jog, eat her yogurt and granola, and then head in to work if she was scheduled for that day. But that morning she skipped her run and breakfast. She felt like she needed to be at the bar.<p>

When Taylor got to the bar she only saw Kelsi's car. It was the peculiar feeling that came over her that told her something just wasn't right. Instead of using the front door to enter the restaurant, Taylor decided to go around back and use the door only employees were supposed to use.

The moment she turned the corner she let out a blood curdling scream. She had found Kelsi…Kelsi and her insides which seemed to have been ripped out of her by some savage.

* * *

><p><em>There was so much blood…so much red, blood…<em>

_I bet you it was a damn vampire. Dad did say they were becoming popular…fucking blood suckers!_

"Tay can't get Kelsi out of her head. I'm seeing images of the body, and…" I trailed off as Charles grabbed a couple of knives off of the wall. We were back in the training room connected to Charles' huge library which was connected to the bar. Everyone thought Charles kept food and stock back here, but it was our huge training room with weapons, punching bags, weights, and various other items and mats.

"I know this is hard for you, especially since Taylor is your friend and Kelsi was your friend, but we need to train. Your birthday is tomorrow which means—"

I was stretching my arms when I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Tomorrow I'm at my weakest. Believe me Charles. I know what's gonna happen."

Charles sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He was wiped out from all the police that were around this morning. They had to talk to Charles and Taylor the most. Charles because he owned the bar, even though he wasn't here when it happened, and Taylor because she was the one who found Kelsi. I know neither of them did it, but the police had to rule them out of the investigation.

_I hope she does know what she's doing or else she won't survive._

I glared at Charles. I hated accidentally going into his head especially. He always had the most negative and boring thoughts.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." I raised my chin defiantly, to show him that I was ready to take on whatever he threw at me.

I was quick and swift that night. Charles would throw a knife and I would successfully dodge or block it. My eyes were trained to seek out the handles on the knives, so that way I could catch the handles or I could deflect the knives without cutting myself on the blades.

Charles started picking up his speed and before I knew it there were two or three things being thrown at me. However, the moment I saw him pick up the ax I knew that it was time to do physical fighting now. I did a cartwheel just for fun before I tried attacking Charles' face.

He blocked my arm with the ax before swinging the blade at my face. This was my favorite part of training. Usually, if we had someone else with us like Zeke or Chad, then I would fight two people at once, or someone would be in the super padded suit so I could use all of my strength. Right now, I couldn't go all out, but that was fine with me.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are we even looking for?" Sharpay exclaimed as she slammed the book she was skimming through shut. She pushed it aside as she rubbed her forehead.<p>

"We're looking for something that will tell us who killed Kelsi," Chad mumbled as he too gave up on researching. No one in the gang was working that night, even though they could all slightly hear the regular people eating to their left and Gabriella and Charles training on their right.

Taylor stood up swiftly, her hand covering her mouth. "Excuse me," she said as she rushed towards the bathroom. She couldn't stop herself from seeing images of Kelsi's body ripped apart. It made her sick to her stomach.

Sharpay looked after her departure. "I should go help her." As Sharpay walked past Zeke she tried to lightly comfort him by rubbing his shoulder, but he moved away uncomfortably.

Once the two girls were gone Chad decided to speak. "Dude, you have to either tell her what's up or break up with her. You need to make a decision."

Zeke shot Chad a dirty look. "Don't speak too loudly. I don't need Gabi to hear you or your thoughts and then go ape shit on me. She would literally damage me if she found out what I was doing to Shar."

* * *

><p>"I think it's time for your shot," Charles said as he finished straightening out all the weapons.<p>

I swallowed all the water I had left in my bottle, giving Charles the thumbs up. "That's fine with me. Only this time, please don't make it hurt."

Charles followed me out towards the others, however, when we entered the room only Zeke and Chad were there. I looked around, and I must have seemed confused because Zeke straightened up and cleared his throat. "They went to the bathroom. Taylor is still getting sick."

"I figured that much. I'm seeing the images that keep coming up in her head and it's a nightmare." I sat down; wiping my face with the towel Charles threw at me. I was sweating buckets even though I was wearing a thin tank top and shorts.

Charles sat before me and pulled out this giant red crystal that gleamed in the light. I don't know if it was a Chosen One thing or a girl thing, but when I looked at it I was drawn into this empty black space. I figured it must be just me because when Sharpay and Taylor walked back into the room they weren't entranced like me. They just appreciated the gem, but then looked at me as I sat still, hardly breathing, and staring into the red gem.

"Whoa," I heard Zeke distantly say before every sound was cut off from me.

My arm was being moved, but I couldn't say or do anything. It was like my brain wasn't connected to my body. I had felt this five years ago when Charles gave me a shot without telling me first. I remember the feeling of being pricked, but once Charles put the red gem away, then it was like my memory was wiped clean. I only had a bruised vein and no knowledge of anything happening to it.

However, now I know what's going on. I'm paying extra attention to the crystal so I don't have to see Charles slide the needle into me.

After a couple of seconds I snapped out of it. No longer was the red gem on the table, and I saw Charles put the needle back into a case that he fit inside his pocket. My arm hurt a little, but it was nothing I couldn't deal with.

"What the fuck?" Sharpay exclaimed. "That was a fucking huge needle."

"So I'm all good to go? I won't lose my powers until my birthday tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll have to talk more tomorrow. For now, I'm sure we're all pretty worn out," Charles explained.

"I hate to be the buzz kill, but what about the party tomorrow?" Zeke asked. I groaned at this because I didn't want a birthday party thrown, especially now with Kelsi's death. I just wanted to find her killer and kill it myself.

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelled while slapping his shoulder. "It's a surprise and you just ruined it."

"Give it up Shar!" Taylor said. "She doesn't want a party, so let's not go through all this trouble trying to plan one when we have a killer on the loose."

"What the fuck," Chad breathed out as he yanked my wrist closer to her face. I mentally slapped myself as I knew he saw the vampire bites. Although they were almost healed already, he knew what they were instantly. "Are you fucking insane?" He threw my wrist down on the table.

I drew my arm in and gently rubbed the two bite marks. "Calm down Chad. It's nothing."

Zeke looked around between Charles, Chad, and me. "Am I missing something? What's with Gabi's wrist?"

"It's nothing," I said quietly.

"Bull shit!" Chad yelled.

"Chad, calm down," Charles said. "She saved a vampire. Gabriella did what she had to do."

"They are already dead. Vampires can only get deader," Chad pointed out. He looked at our three clueless friends. "Gabriella has vampire bites on her wrist."

Sharpay and Taylor both looked shocked as Zeke was still trying to process what Chad said. I couldn't read his facial expression.

"There has to be a good reason for this. Gabriella wouldn't just go around giving away her blood," Taylor said.

"I'm still in the room guys," I said, but it seemed no one heard me.

"That's disgusting," Sharpay sneered, her perfect button nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Are you stupid?" Chad turned on me, slamming his fist down on the table.

I glared and took a step towards him. I would not let him yell at me as if I did something wrong. "Back off Chad. You have no business with me when it comes to patrolling. It's my job, and not yours. You wouldn't understand."

"I've stuck with you for ten years so far. Do not feed me that bull shit!" Chad glanced down at my wrist again as if the marks would have magically disappeared.

"I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions. And for your information," I looked around at everyone, "For everyone's information I had to do it. Two humans were draining Jason's blood and so I saved him. He needed blood or else he would have died and I was the only one around."

"Fuck Gabi," Sharpay whispered.

"That's messed up," Taylor said bluntly. She crossed her arms as she looked at my wrist. I knew she wanted to study it. She wasn't really upset with me. Now that she knew my reason she was more intrigued than angry.

"He's already dead. He doesn't deserve your help. You should have let the humans drain him dry," Chad said darkly.

Without even thinking I swung my fist back and punched Chad right in the jaw. "Jason is very kind. And right now, I like him more than you. Back off Chad or a bruised jaw isn't your only problem."

I started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Gabi?" Sharpay called after me.

"I'm going patrolling. All of a sudden this room is feeling a little crowded."

* * *

><p>"Fuck him," I exclaimed as I kneed the Ogre in the face. An Ogre was this really <em>huge<em> monster that usually ate people. In my case, this Ogre wanted to eat me. He knew what I was and he wanted my Chosen One's blood. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!"

I was yelling things to get them out of my system. I almost felt bad for this ten foot Ogre as I managed to slam it to the ground. It felt good taking my anger out on this horrible creature. I was almost about to kill it with the snap of its neck, but then something I never expected happened. The Church's bell struck midnight and I keeled over in pain.

I clutched my stomach, knowing exactly what was happening. And believe me, I did not expect for this to happen until ten o'clock in the morning (that would be the exact time I was born). But no, my powers were leaving me now, and I was facing an Ogre who stood up to its full height again. It looked really pissed now.

"I'm going to eat you in one bite," He said as he picked me up and threw me through the air. My body hit a gravestone and I knew I would have bruises on me the next day…that is if I survived until the next day.

The Ogre stalked towards me as I scrambled to get up. I was in trouble now as I looked around and saw nothing that could help me. I took my chance and tried to punch him, but it felt like I threw my fist against a brick wall.

I yelped in pain, but that wasn't even the worse part because the Ogre punched me and I tasted blood in my mouth. I didn't have time to check if I was okay either because the next thing I knew I was punched again and again until I was on the ground, rolled up into a ball.

I didn't put myself in a ball on purpose either. The Ogre kept hitting me until my body crumpled on the ground and I was all black and blue. Blood was covering me from head to toe from the wounds the Ogre was creating.

I heard a growl, and I'll even admit it, I was afraid to look up because I knew I was going to die. If I couldn't handle an Ogre, I certainly couldn't handle whatever just growled too.

But then I didn't feel anything. I couldn't even sense a being by me, and so I took a chance and looked up from my fetal position. And there was Troy fucking Bolton fighting the Ogre. He was in a crouching position, his white fangs glowing in the nighttime air. It literally took Troy three seconds to kill the Ogre and start drinking its blood.

I looked away then because I did not want to see Troy feeding. He had blood all over the place and I could hear the slurping. But after the sound stopped and I opened my eyes once again, I saw Troy hovering over me.

"You're injured," He said right before I passed out from lack of blood.

Usually, I'm not a big sissy, but this night is different because this is the first time in ten years where I'm just a human girl and not the Chosen One.


	6. Chapter 6

Usually, an untrained vampire would jump at the chance of ravishing an unconscious bleeding girl. Troy was neither an untrained vampire, and Gabriella was no snack food. She was someone to be treated very carefully. She was like dessert to Troy. He was still unsure who she really was…or _what _she really was. Troy needed to figure her out before he did something rash.

Troy leaned over Gabriella, smelling the blood that was seeping out of her small body. He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He crouched down next to her immobile frame and smiled a little. His eyes were now open again as he scanned over her injured body. There was no question about it; she was going to die…unless she got immediate help. He was just about ready to bite into his own skin so he could trickle blood into her slightly opened mouth when Jason showed up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jason growled as he showed up instantly by Troy's side. He crouched also and delicately touched Gabriella's injured face. "What did you do to her?"

Troy looked Jason over, not mistaking the blood splattered on his torn white t-shirt. Troy snorted. It wasn't Jason's blood, he could smell that. Instead, he thought Jason smelled rather gross. "You smell like dog."

No normal person could be able to smell Jason's stink of dog, but Troy could. Werewolves smelled horrible to the dead. "You were fighting werewolves instead of helping your beloved?"

Jason felt for Gabriella's pulse even though he knew in the back of his mind she wasn't going to make it unless she drank his or Troy's blood.

"I didn't get a choice in the matter. I sensed her fear and was ready to help, but then all of a sudden I was surrounded by a pack of wolves out in the woods." Jason started to pick Gabriella up carefully, as if she were a glass doll waiting to be broken. "She needs blood, but she's knocked out. There's no way that she can drink from me."

Troy smirked. "What a shame. She's going to die. I guess you won't mind if I taste her then?"

Troy started to lean down to lick some of the blood off of Gabriella's face, but Jason snatched her away, and out of Troy's reach. "She's not going to die!" Jason was panting heavily now, even though he didn't technically need to breathe at all. "I'll take her and nurse her back to health. You'll have nothing to do with her."

Troy flashed his fangs, growling slightly. "If I tell you to put the girl down, then you must obey."

"Why?" Jason asked, knowing time was valuable in this situation. "Why won't you let me help her? What are your motives?"

Troy chuckled, and as he was about to answer his phone went off. He held up his finger to Jason, as if to indicate 'one moment'. Troy looked down at the caller I.D. and frowned a little. "Hello?" He answered briskly.

Jason waited, while tapping his foot impatiently. He looked down at the gorgeous woman in his arms, knowing that she didn't have a lot of time let. Jason knew what he had to do. She was too weak to actually drink from him. But he had a different way to get her blood. She might not like it when she woke up, but it was the only way to keep her alive. Vampire blood would keep her alive and heal her cuts and bruises within minutes. She would feel like a brand new person, and then she would be ready to fight again. Jason had no idea what did this too her, but he figured it had to be something strong in order to take Gabriella down.

After what felt like hours Troy finally shut his phone. He gave Jason a peculiar look, but the younger vampire didn't care. He only cared for Gabriella's wellbeing at the time. "If you let me go I'll be in your debt. Please, I need to give her my blood."

"Yes," Troy agreed. "Her heartbeat is too slow now. Run along and complete the blood bond."

Jason was gone before Troy could even blink. Tiara Gold had just called Troy, and that was unusual, and so Troy felt like he must concentrate on Tiara rather than some human girl who smelled good.

"What game are you playing Cross?" Troy asked himself before taking off for his own club. He had an impromptu meeting that had just come up.

* * *

><p>When I had finally fluttered my eyes open I noticed I was in an unfamiliar room. I didn't quite remember what happened. The only things I did know was that my body ached even though I didn't seem to have any visible cuts or bruises, it was taking my eyes too long to adjust to the bright lights of the room, the bed I was on was one of the most comfortable beds I had ever been on, and…I couldn't believe this! There was an IV in my arm¸ and it wasn't clear fluids being pumped into me. Instead, a dark red liquid was being forced into me.<p>

I sat up, and my left hand grabbed at the IV, but before I could remove it a cold, white hand reached out and stopped me. I gasped, already knowing who that hand belonged too.

"Jason?" I asked. I was in shock at seeing him, sitting by the bed. And then it all came flooding back to me and I suddenly realized I shouldn't be with Jason now. Troy was the one who found me. Where was he? My rationality kicked in and I was thankful that I was with Jason instead of just Troy. Who knew what Troy could or would do to me?

"You need just a little bit more of my blood, and then you'll be back to your full strength." He tucked a curl behind my ear. Oh my God, my hair must have been a mess! My free hand reached up to try to feel the damage, but Jason lowered my limb gently.

"You look beautiful. Even with the blood on the side of your face." He chuckled a bit, even though I didn't find looking horrible in front of him the least bit hilarious.

"I don' really understand what is happening. I swear you weren't there when the Ogre attacked," I stated quietly. I knew that Jason wasn't on good terms with Troy, and so I didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing the other vampire into the conversation.

Jason carefully removed the IV, and put a little band aid over the small needle mark on my arm. He leaned down carefully, slowly as if he didn't want to move too fast and pressed a kiss to my skin.

"The Ogre was taken care of by Troy, and I took care of Troy…for now," Jason said cryptically. I wanted to ask what he meant, but he continued talking while looking me straight in the eyes. "What has happened Gabriella? How did the Ogre get the better of you? Were there multiple Ogres?"

I looked down at the bed, ashamed for what did happen. "There was just one. It got the better of me and threw me around like a ragdoll."

"Here," Jason instructed as he turned my face so that he could clean it. He held up a damp washcloth, "let me help you clean up."

My memories came flooding back to me as I let Jason clean my face. He had the softest of touches for someone strong and dead. "Today's my birthday," I said like a little kid being helped by their mother. "I am now officially twenty-five, and have nothing to show for it."

Jason looked disapproving for a second before the kindness returned back into his face. "You have a lot of things to be grateful for and proud of. Just because this one monster got the better of you doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over it."

"I guess you're right…" I mumbled sadly. He had no idea what he was talking about. It was becoming obvious that neither Troy nor Jason knew what I was exactly. They were so clueless.

"Now," Jason said as he simply moved me over on the bed as if I weighted as light as a feather. He sat down with his back against the headboard, and positioned me so that I lay in between his spread legs. My back was against his chest, and we seemed to fit together. "Would you like to call one of your friends? You've lost a lot of blood, and although you're almost fully healed, I would feel better if one of them came and picked you up. I unfortunately cannot give you a ride home."

I pouted a little. "How come?"

Jason chuckled a little as his cold hands started kneading my sore shoulders. "Because the sun will be up soon and I cannot go outside. Vampires need to rest just like humans do. We just happen to do so when it is bright out instead."

I nodded my head. "That makes a lot of sense, but…is it true that you'll burn in the sun? I've never actually been around a vampire without him trying to bite my neck." I looked down at the bed and concentrated really hard on the plush white comforter.

Jason slowly ran his long fingers down the side of my neck, and it might have been because I didn't have my Chosen One abilities, but I wasn't scared. I was starting to trust him. "We burn really slowly. And we don't start on fire exactly. It's more of a slow burning and before the flames become apparent then our bodies turn into ash and disappear."

"So it's like when I stake a vampire?" I asked without thinking of my words. Well, if he wasn't going to bite me before he most certainly was now. It took a couple of seconds for me to realize he wasn't ripping my throat open.

"Yes," Jason said simply. "It's just like when you stake a vampire, only a little slower and more disturbing." I became more relaxed and when I leaned back and shut my eyes I actually sighed with contempt. I was feeling more relaxed than I ever felt before. "Now who do you want to call? Or you can hang around here some more. I really don't mind either way."

"I can't really call Chad, he's upset with me," I said out loud while tapping my chin thoughtfully. "I think Sharpay is working, and Taylor is too upset over the death of Kelsi. Zeke's most likely at work too and Charles has a bar to run…" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have any more friends."

"You are so peculiar." Jason's brows moved inwards as he looked me over. "Who's Chad and why is he upset with you?"

Blood rushed to my face and I'm sure Jason could tell that I was embarrassed. "He saw the bites on my wrist and freaked. He hasn't warmed up to the idea that vampires are becoming a part of our population." I felt like I had to defend him though because after all, Chad is my best friend. "He just needs a while before he understands everything that is going on."

"I think you should call him." Jason handed me his cell phone. I had mine on me, but since Jason felt the need to rid me of my blood soiled clothes, it wasn't on me anymore. If I could just locate my pants, then I could find my cell phone and scroll through my contacts to see who could pick me up. There was no way in hell that I was walking. "What's wrong?"

"You hardly know me, and you can already tell that something's wrong. You're good at this emotional thing," I said, trying to stand up, but his hands circled around my waist to hold me in place. "Relax body guard," I joked. "I just have to use the bathroom."

Jason would have blushed I bet…that is if he had blood circulating his body. "Oh, sorry. It's that door on the left of the dresser." He let me up and I could feel his eyes watching my every step. I was only in my dark purple lacey bra and matching panties.

It only took me a minute or two to pee and wash my hands. When I entered the bedroom again I saw that Jason was shutting my cell phone. I noticed my now clean clothes lying on the foot of the bed, but that didn't matter to me. I was too concentrated on Jason using my technology device.

"What were you doing?" I exclaimed. I put my hands on my hips and for a second I forgot that I had no powers and Jason could rip me a part within a matter of seconds.

"I called Chad. He's on his way. He sounded concerned and a little frantic," Jason said slowly and calmly.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "What do you mean you 'called Chad'? Are you insane?" I wanted to smack Jason so hard in this moment.

"Maybe once he meets me then he won't hate me so much." Jason stood up and came closer to me. "It didn't seem like you wanted to call anyone else, and so Chad was the only option."

"There will be no meeting him. I don't need a fight to break out," I snapped.

"You're worried about me. That's cute. I haven't had anyone worry about me in a long time." Jason tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the fact that I wouldn't be able to stop the fight. I'm not the same person who you met before. In fact, I'm pretty sure if Darrel and his hussy tried taking your blood again, I wouldn't be able to stop them." I turned around from Jason so he wouldn't be able to see my tears. I walked over to the window and silently noticed that the window was not normal. "What is this?"

"My windows all over the house are all the same. It allows me to see outside, but the outside can't get in." I felt him walk up behind me. Jason wrapped his arms around me so he was holding me against his cold chest. "Don't let this Ogre get the better of you. It was one wrong fight. It doesn't mean it'll happen again."

"You don't get it Jason," I whispered. "My powers: strength, speed, and healing abilities are all gone. _Gone_, as in taken away from me. It's my birthday today, which means this is the tenth year of me being the Chosen One. My powers are taken away and I must still complete my tasks of being the Chosen One." I sighed tiredly. "And if I survive then my powers are given back to me at any given time. We don't exactly know for sure when that'll be. And if I don't survive this time then I lose and die."

Jason growled lowly in my ear. "That's not an option. You will live…I'll make sure of that."

Before I could answer Jason and I both saw Chad's car pull into the long driveway. I pulled away from Jason and started getting dressed. "Please, stay up here and don't meet Chad this way. I don't want any fights to break out."

"Gab—" Jason started to protest.

"It's my birthday wish. Please stay up here." I finished zippering my jeans. I quickly kissed Jason on the side of the mouth, and before I could pull away he held my head in place.

"For your birthday, you deserve a proper kiss." He kissed me on my mouth and it was over too soon. We both heard Chad knocking furiously on the door, and the next thing I knew the front door was opened due to Chad and his thin patience.

"Thank you," I said gently before rushing towards the staircase. It took me a moment to actually locate the stairs, but when I did Chad was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking scared and furious all in one.

I slowly walked down the million stairs (actually, there were only forty steps, I counted). And when I reached Chad, instead of yelling at me, he hugged me. His arms wrapped around me, and he lifted me off the ground with his loving hug.

"Don't ever scare me like this again," he scolded before leading me to the doorway.

* * *

><p>I was still really confused when Chad and I pulled up to the bar. I didn't know how Jason took care of me when Troy was there. He said he took care of Troy, but I wasn't sure how Jason did so. I also knew that by taking Jason's blood, we were now connected all the way. I could sense his emotions and he could sense mine. The connection wasn't that strong at first, but this was the first time I allowed myself a moment of silence in the car with Chad. I could now concentrate on what I was feeling.<p>

"Gabs?" Chad sounded so unsure of himself that I almost felt bad for him. It was his fault, however, that we were fighting. If he wouldn't be so close-minded then we wouldn't have a problem.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still not okay with vampires outing themselves. I don't understand it and I don't like it. From what I know and have seen, they drink human blood and kill innocents."

"But Chad," I tried cutting him off but instead, he cut me off by putting his hand in the air to signal me to stop.

"Please, just listen for once." I nodded my head as I zipped my lips shut. He smiled at my innocent childish act. "I worry about you when you have your powers, and now I'm even more worried about you when you don't. You're like a sister to me and I would hurt anyone who ever hurts you. I don't like to see you so weak and…"

"Human?" I supplied the word he was looking for.

He didn't look so happy about my word choice, but he nodded anyways. "Yeah. I'm so used to seeing you so strong and now…you need to be careful. From what Jason told me, you nearly died and that's not okay."

"It's not like I chose to almost die," I muttered and Chad rolled his eyes at my immaturity.

"What I'm trying to say is that I am grateful that Jason was there to help you. He told me about you taking his blood through an IV and at first when I was driving to get you I was a little pissed and grossed out, but…it saved your life. And as long as something helps you and saves your life, then I'm okay with that. I'm even a little grateful for Jason's blood."

These words coming from Chad meant a lot to me. He might not understand or even like vampires still, but by listening to Chad I know he can learn to tolerate vampires; which was a good thing because I'm pretty sure I had a thing for Jason, and I always wanted my boyfriends and best friend to get along.

I looked at Chad and smiled brightly. He smiled also before I gave him a great big hug. "You're turning into a softy on me Chad."

Chad chuckled. "Not likely."

"Let's go inside. I'm starving. I haven't eaten in…" I tried to calculate the time, but my stomach rumbled, "In a very, _very_ long time."

Chad walked with me up towards the door, but stopped me before coming in. "Late last night my dad finally got information out of Jess." I knew this wasn't good news. "Jessie said that a new vampire bar would be opening in a week. The owner is naturally a vampire himself. We didn't get a name, but dad isn't worried considering that's the good news."

"Oh," I said as if I was relieved. Who knew vampires liked to party like humans. I sure as hell didn't.

"The bad news is that Jess might have given us a clue on Kelsi's killer. He says that a new person is in town. The person is some kind of supernatural woman, and she likes to keep pets."

"Pets? As in human pets or animal, supernatural pets?" I asked. This didn't sound good.

"Werewolves to be exact." Chad opened the bars doors, and ushered me inside. He didn't want me worrying about this now even though he told me all the information he had. The moment he nearly pushed me inside I glared at him. He was all of a sudden acting odd.

"Why are the fucking lights off?" I asked. It was supposed to be lunch time and I was hungry. I would be thoroughly upset if Charles decided not to open today for some odd reason.

The lights flicked on and a bunch of people jumped up at the same time, all yelling the same thing: "_Surprise_!"

Usually, a normal person liked having parties, especially when people brought presents, but I was no normal person…wait…scratch that. I was now a normal person; a normal person who still had to deal with killers and demons.

My birthday was bound to be bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Usually, birthdays are meant to be fun, but this day just seemed to be dragging on and on. I woke up in a strange, yet comfortable bed, and an IV was in my arm. Chad and I were no longer fighting. And oh yeah…werewolves were in town along with some crazy bitch who might be Kelsi's killer.

I walked all the way back in the bar so that I could try to find some answers about this werewolf problem. The dinner rush was happening now that my party was officially over. While Taylor busied herself at the bar, serving drunken men more drinks I knew I had to find Charles. I needed answers so I could kill the killer of Kelsi and pray to God that will make things better in Taylor's life. I knew deep down Taylor was still hurting by being the one to find the body.

When I walked into the library I was surprised to see Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, and Charles already sitting at the table. They all wore tired faces. It had been a long day, and it only became longer the moment Chad decided to tell everyone how he found me that morning; at Jason's house.

"So now you're connected to a vampire? Like emotionally?" Sharpay asked as she scrunched up her nose in disgust. I nodded. "That's fucked up."

"I don't think so," Zeke spoke up. Tension filled the room the moment Zeke disagreed with Sharpay. "At least now someone will be able to know if Gabs is in trouble when she's out patrolling. And Jason's a vampire so he'll have strength that we don't have. I think this situation is kind of perfect."

Chad snorted. "Perfect?"

"I think you're right Zeke," Charles spoke up as he took control of the conversation. He laid a book down on the table so that Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and I could see. "I've been doing some research on werewolves the past day,"

"When does he sleep?" Sharpay whispered to me. Sometimes, when we became tired and were expected to listen, we didn't. It sometimes became impossible for us to focus.

"I have no idea," I whispered back.

"They are vicious animals," Charles warned gravely. "They are human by day and wolves by night. They travel in packs and are very territorial. The information Jessie gave me is very odd though. Werewolves usually don't like taking orders from anyone other than their Pack Master, but Jessie said they are following this woman."

"Can't werewolves only come out during a full moon?" Sharpay asked while drumming her perfect manicured nails against the table.

"They have to leave their human forms during a full moon, but on any other night, they can willingly choose to transform. It doesn't matter what form the moon is in," Charles explained. "We'll have to do more research. I want to know why they're in town, what their motives are, and where are these creatures staying."

I raised my hand as if I was still in high school. "What about how I kill the wolves? Do we know how I'm going to do that yet?"

"I think it's best if we get into contact with your," Charles took off his glasses as he tried to formulate a sentence. He never was good when talking to me about boys. "Your, uh…_friend_, Jason."

"Why can't Zeke and I go with Gabs? We can handle a couple of dogs," Chad said with one hundred percent conviction.

"No," Charles snapped. "Gabriella must go on patrolling and handling her Chosen One's duties like nothing has changed. I have a theory that the more normal she acts, then the quicker she'll get her powers back."

"So we're just going to let last night repeat itself?" Chad exclaimed.

This is the point where I step in. "Settle down Chad. I can take care of myself." I stood up and yawned. "Jason and I have a blood bond. If I'm in trouble, he'll be able to sense my panic and fear, and then he'll come for me. I'm not going to ask him to patrol with me, however, because I am a big girl who can take care of herself."

"You'll skip patrolling tonight, though," Charles said. "I think we could all get some much needed rest."

"I agree," Zeke said tiredly.

_Sharpay and I have to talk soon…I can't keep avoiding her…she's so damn stuck up…only thinking of herself._

Sharpay stood up. I felt bad for her, but I couldn't tell her what Zeke was thinking. That would be violating Zeke's privacy and he was a good friend to me. I couldn't betray him like that. "I could use some sleep. If I don't get ten hours of sleep then my beauty fades."

_If Zeke doesn't sleep with me tonight then his ass is sleeping on the couch!_

I was accidentally letting my mind wander and letting my friends' thoughts into my head. I did need sleep.

"So we'll meet up tomorrow, go over some training, and then you'll patrol," Charles concluded. "Everyone else will research this unknown woman."

* * *

><p>Construction was still taking place at Troy's bar. He had given the crew a time limit and they were exceeding his generous demands. And so when Tiara Gold stepped foot in Troy's bar, he made everyone leave; everyone that is except Adam.<p>

"Well I can see you're not quite ready for customers," Tiara said with her high pitched voice and snotty, little tone. She was wearing what all natural vampire princesses wore. She was dressed in a curve fitting dress that clung to her small, lean body. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her skin was glowing unlike usual pale vampire skin.

Troy smiled tightly. He had received a call from Tiara the night before. It wasn't common for vampires to receive calls from their elders like this, but when they did it was always important business. Tiara was older than Troy by five hundred years. She was stronger and faster than him, and so he had no other options but to accept her into his business place.

"The crew is working on it. They'll certainly be done by tomorrow night, right Adam?" Troy asked in a threatening voice. He turned to look at the young college boy standing by the finished bar countertop. He was fidgeting, a clear sign that he was nervous.

"Yes…yes sir," Adam stuttered.

Tiara licked her lips as she stared at Adam hungrily. "Yummy. Is he yours?" She asked.

Troy shook his head. "Not if you want to taste him. He's quite delectable."

"After business," Tiara said. She folded her hands across her lap. "As Chief of this territory I must warn you that the kingdom of Mississippi is trying to be taken over. There is a force who is trying to push me out of power."

Troy's eyes widened a little. Tiara was powerful. If there was someone powerful enough to kill her for her thrown then the kingdom of Mississippi was in trouble. "How are you dealing with this problem?" Troy asked crisply.

Tiara sighed deeply, as if it was trouble to tell Troy the information she had. She was always one for dramatics. "I have a plan, and when I need you I will call upon you and you will serve me."

"Yes, of course my master," Troy said, bowing down on his knees in front of her. Troy knew how to talk to his elders in order to gain rather than lose his status. "Now you may feast." He motioned towards Adam by the bar.

Tiara licked her lips, allowing Troy to kiss the back of her manicured hand. "You will be awarded for your willingness to serve. Others haven't been quite so cooperative."

Troy smirked. "I only aim to please." He stood up and towered over Tiara by at least thirteen inches. "How long are you in town for? I can certainly round up other treats for you."

Tiara smiled at Troy before pulling Adam towards herself. "Thanks for the offer, but I only have to visit Jason Cross before heading back to my palace."

Troy wanted to ask Tiara about the business she was conducting with Jason, but he knew better than to disturb her now that she was starting her dinner. Although, Troy had a feeling that whatever business Tiara had with Jason, it had something to do with Gabriella Montez. He was bound to figure out what game Jason was playing.

* * *

><p>"Training should be fun," I muttered to myself as I walked the streets alone. I would have accepted a ride from Chad, but I felt like I owed it to myself to prove that I was capable of doing right by myself. I didn't need Jason to protect me and I didn't need Chad to play the 'big brother' role.<p>

It was dead silent out tonight. I didn't even hear any animals in the woods to my left. This was weird, and an unusual feeling swept over me. It was probably all the horror movies that I loved to watch, but when I stepped on a twig and the sound of it cracking filled the night time air I jumped. My breathing was erratic as I stopped in my place to look around. The only light I had to see in was from the streetlamp and the full moon.

Full moon…_Crap_! Why didn't anyone say that this would be the night where werewolves actually had to change into wolves? That would have been helpful if Charles would have mentioned this.

I stopped walking and looked behind myself. I was sure someone was following or watching me, and given my past record with vampires lately, there was a high chance that either Troy or Jason were behind me. But there was nothing…and so when I turned around to keep walking, I screamed a little as a wolf was five feet in front of me. It was big, white and gray all over, and its teeth were showing as it growled at me.

I put my hands up slowly, as if surrendering. There was no way that I could fight this dog and live to tell the story. I, for once, had no weapons on me and I couldn't read the animals mind. I could probably read its human mind, but I doubt this wolf was willing to change back into a human just for me to try to communicate with it.

"Nice dog," I said quietly as I took a half of step back. This made the dog bark at me even more, and so I stopped moving all together. I even stopped breathing for a split second as I forced myself to feel scared. If I felt scared then Jason would sense me and come to my rescue. This was the only option I had of getting out of this scenario alive and unscratched.

It took two steps closer and it made me feel like my throat was closing up. I was actually terrified as I looked into its eyes. They were purely black and threatening. It snapped at me as I jumped back. I looked down at the ground through the corner of my eye and noticed a very long and pointy stick. Just looking at the weapon got my juices flowing and my natural instinct to fight coursing through my veins.

"You want to fight?" I asked the stupid dog. "Then we'll fight." I grabbed the stick swiftly and held it, ready to defend myself like never before. Never, and I swear, never will anyone get the better of me like the Ogre did. There was no way I was going to be _that_ vulnerable again.

The wolf lunged at me, but I barely side stepped it. I tried swinging the stick, and managed to hit its hind leg, although there was no damage. I turned around so that way I was looking at the animal again. I might not have my powers, but I do have the natural energy to at least try to fight. And I would be a liar if I said fighting didn't turn me on a little. It made me feel great, and so when Jason did actually show up and push me out of the way of the wolf, I was a little disappointed.

When Jason pushed me I stumbled back a little and tripped over my own feet. Apparently, having lost my powers made me human and clumsy as hell. I placed my hands behind myself to brace my fall as I watched Jason and the wolf circle each other. Jason had his fangs out, and he looked scary as hell! I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him right now as I watched his eyes narrow into slits, silently telling the wolf to 'back off'.

I could feel Jason like he was inside my head. I know I wasn't angry myself, but I felt my blood boil as Jason lunged at the wolf and tackled it to the ground. Jason was livid that any creature dared to try to harm me. It was almost sweet and a perfect moment if there wasn't blood dripping down Jason's chin.

The wolf struggled a little, but Jason ripped off its ear with his teeth before drinking more blood.

* * *

><p>Martha Cox was a simple lady. She had a husband, two kids, and a dog who she cherished like it was her third child. She worked two jobs to make sure her family could live comfortably in a good neighborhood. She never planned on working in a gas station, but she did what she had to do to survive.<p>

She never liked the night shifts, and so she was always on alert when closing up for the night. It was nearly pitch dark, and so she had her pocket knife out and ready to use as she walked the short distance to her car.

"Excuse me Miss," A woman called out. She looked not a day over thirty Martha noticed. "Can you help me?"

Martha looked at the stranger wearily. After Kelsi's death everyone in town was on edge. "What's wrong?"

The woman motioned to the beat up car behind herself. "My car has a flat tire. Can you help?"

A part of Martha told her to go home to her children, get them ready for bed, and then spend the perfect night with her husband; however, another part of her told her to help this unfortunate woman.

Martha smiled as she walked with the woman to the car. "Sure. I can help you. My name is Martha." Martha held out her hand with a genuine smile.

The woman smiled, baring her teeth in an unusual way. "My name is Hope." They shook hands, and when Hope wouldn't release Martha's hand, Martha started to panic a little.

"What are you…" Martha trailed off as she took in Hope's dangerous look. She raised her pocketknife a little higher so Hope would see. "I'm not afraid to use this."

Hope looked amused. "You mean that little toy?" She flicked it out of Martha's hand with little effort. "Sweetie, don't use toys if you're not ready to kill someone with it."

"You're crazy," Martha whispered as Hope pushed her against the car.

"And you're not innocent. You're just like the other one," Hope hissed as she breathed in Martha's scent. "You're useless to me."

Within a second Hope had punched Martha, right through the gut. Great pleasure came over Hope's face as she gripped onto Martha's insides and pulled them out of her body.

"Just like gutting out a pumpkin." Hope looked around. "Boys!" She called, right when three werewolves padded over to her side. "I made you dinner."

Hope watched the werewolves devour Martha's insides.

* * *

><p>Jason walked over to me slowly. His eyes were practically glowing from the heat of his fight. The wolf laid destroyed on the ground, its insides and intestines lying around like common garbage. I stared at the beast and watched it turn into a human being like magic. I gasped a little as the back side of a very naked man was right before my eyes.<p>

"How did you end up on the ground?" Jason asked. I made myself focus on Jason instead of the once dog and now human lying ten feet away from me. Jason looked slightly amused as he offered me his hand.

"You have blood on your face," I said, too stunned to think of anything else. I needed to breathe. That's right, in and out…in and out…oxygen felt great.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

We seemed to be avoiding each other's statements and questions.

Simple sentences Gabriella, I coached myself. "Um…thanks…I could have taken care of him by myself. I think I had it under control." I was such a liar.

"I felt you call me. I felt how scared you were." Jason stepped closer, looking down so that we could maintain eye contact. "Come home with me Gabi. Let me take care of you tonight. It's not safe out here for you."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby." I sounded like one though as I whined.

"I think we both know you're not a baby." Jason took my hand, tracing my fingers lightly with his cold hand. "We have some business to talk about. I owe you explanations and you owe me some as well."

I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid Jason for that long, and I really did want to spend the night with him. I sighed and put aside my pride. "Okay, but I'll only go with you willingly if you do one thing for me."

"Anything." Jason grinned.

"Kiss me."

He kissed me like a hungry man eating his first meal. I tasted all of Jason and some of the blood from the werewolf. It was disgusting if you thought about this kiss. Blood was smeared between our mouths, but to vampires it didn't bother them, and to me? Well, let's just say that since I was kissing Jason it really didn't matter. Just as long as his mouth was on mine, then that was okay.

* * *

><p>Troy hated incompetent people. They could never do anything right! That was why Troy found himself paying Travis Jenkins a visit that night. It seems Troy's assistant Ashley couldn't follow orders that well when she was too focused on feeding. All Ashley had to do was go to Travis, collect Troy's money, and then report back to Troy. It wasn't that complicated.<p>

"I don't care Ashley. If you're not back at the bar in thirty minutes than your torture will be a hundred times worse than right now," Troy hissed into his phone. He was carrying over fifty thousand dollars on him in his dark leather pockets. Troy found the task of hunting down the people who owed him money a stupid and pointless task. That was why he usually sent Ashley to go do his dirty work.

"_Please Master. I'm sorry. It's just Adam distracted me_." Ashley pleaded on the other side of the phone call.

Troy rolled his eyes, a thousand different techniques to torture Ashley crossing through his mind. If Ashley hadn't been working for him for one hundred years than he would just kill her, but Ashley grew on him, and was a loyal worker overall.

It was the smell of blood that caught Troy's attention. His nose lifted into the air, letting the smell of the red liquid guide him. "Thirty minutes Ashley," he warned before snapping his phone shut.

Troy followed the smell, it getting stronger the closer he got to the one gas station in town. The sight before him created a smile to appear on his handsome face. A woman was dead, picked apart piece by piece.

"Oh my God," A woman shrieked, making Troy roll his eyes again. Humans always freaked out when it was unnecessary. Troy turned to take in the blonde haired woman who looked to be about twenty-five years old. "What the fuck did you do?"

Sharpay rushed past Troy and knelt down next to Martha's dead body. Sharpay had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Troy. "You monster!" She accused. "You killed Kelsi and now Martha!"

Troy walked closer. "Barbie, I did not do this. When a vampire kills they drain the bodies, not destroy and mutilate them. This is the work of a werewolf…or maybe a pack of wolves. I think I can smell more than one mutt." Troy was calm and rational as he watched the human freak out.

Sharpay sniffled, looking at Troy in awe. "You're…you're a…vampire?" She stuttered, scrambling up and off the ground. She reached into her purse and pulled out a wooden cross. "If you come any closer I'll harm you."

Troy laughed humorously. "Barbie, you smell delectable. It's as if…" Troy walked up to Sharpay, grabbed the cross and broke it with a flick of the fingers. He realized the closer he was to Sharpay that it wasn't actually Sharpay that he smelled. "I can smell Gabriella Montez on you."

"Go to hell," Sharpay hissed. Her knees were shaking, a complete contrast to her words and tone.

Troy smirked. "She's your friend, isn't she?"

"If you attack I'll scream," Sharpay warned.

Troy didn't like to be threatened and so it took all of his willpower not to kill this blonde freak. "Get out of here. Run."

Sharpay didn't need to be told twice. She turned and ran; leaving Martha's mutilated body with Troy Bolton.

* * *

><p>I walked out of Jason's bathroom, running his extra brush through my hair. After our intense make out session in the parking lot of the bar he took me back to his place for the night. He was right; we do have a lot of things to talk about.<p>

I had taken a shower to get the blood off of my face. While I was cleaning myself Jason had laid out clothes for me to wear. He seemed to already have a tank top and plaid pajama shorts in my size already, along with a nice cotton robe that I wrapped tighter around my body. Although it was summer time, Jason kept his house nice and cold. It felt like the middle of fall or the beginning of winter inside his home.

He was half laying and half sitting on his bed. His back was against his pillows and headboard of the bed while he flicked through the TV stations; finally settling on the news station. He sat up a little more when I entered, a smile on his face.

"Have a nice shower?" Jason asked. "You have no idea how tempted I was to just jump in with you."

I blushed. "Well I'm glad you didn't. I don't think we'd get any talking done if you would have done that." I sat next to him on the bed, crossing my legs to get comfortable. "You feel content and nervous at the same time. How is that possible?"

"Well," Jason said slowly. It was as if he was thinking really hard about what he was going to say. "I'm happy that you're here and I feel more relaxed that I know you're not in trouble, but I'm also nervous about what I have to tell you. I don't know how you'll respond."

"Just be honest with me. I promise I won't get mad," I vowed.

Jason nodded. "Well…we share a blood bond fully now. I drank your blood and you drank mine."

"You forced it into me." Jason looked at me pointedly. I covered my mouth as I realized I wasn't doing such a good job at listening already. "Sorry."

Jason smiled at me softly. "You're right; I didn't give you a choice whether to accept my blood or not. I forced it into you or else you would have died. You were so close to dying that night with Troy and the Ogre, and I panicked."

"You did the right thing," I comforted softly. "I'm not mad about it actually."

Jason looked up from staring at our joined hands. "The blood bond consists of us being able to feel each other's emotions. I think we've both figured that one out."

I smiled. "Yeah. We both did."

"And," Jason's fingers traced mine lightly, "we'll feel a stronger attraction to one another. Our…sexual desire…will spike when we're nearby each other. I feel it now. Do you?"

Jason was just asking to get me to admit it out loud. He knew that I felt an attraction to him. If our hot make out session was any preview to the real thing, then we both felt the need for one another.

"I feel a need for you too."

"This bond will only last for a couple of weeks…unless we exchange blood again."

Oh boy, I didn't know if I wanted to do that. What happened to having a simple relationship; one that didn't include blood?

"I don't know about this whole blood thing Jason. I've never had a connection like this, and…I just don't know if I can do it," I admitted.

"Hey," Jason put two fingers under my chin to raise my head to his eye level. "I'm not asking you to make a choice now, but I think it's always good if you have someone watching out for you, especially since you don't have your powers anymore."

I exhaled loudly. "I will always have my powers. They just aren't active now."

"Which brings us to the next topic we have to cover: what are you?" His eyes were locked on mine. I never did like it when people or things asked me this, but Jason was different I reminded myself.

"I'm a person—"

"That's not what I meant Gabi," Jason chided.

"I'm a person who became the Chosen One. I protect our town and sometimes even the world if the villain wants to try to kill us all. I fight demons, witches, warlocks, and other beings that show up in the night, and sometimes during the day," I explained. Surely this wasn't the first time someone told Jason about the Chosen One. I was pretty well known throughout the world actually.

He seemed to be taking it all in, and when he didn't say anything and I was pretty sure he wasn't going to ask any questions, I continued speaking. That seemed like the right thing to do to fill the silence.

"When I was fourteen years old my parents died and I was left to my grandmother. One night I was in the graveyard and Charles contacted me. I was turning fifteen that day, a week after the deaths, and that was the night I officially became the Chosen One."

I looked down at the expensive comforter as I told this part of the story. It wasn't my favorite part to remember. "I was scared when Charles approached me, but it was that night I killed my first bad guy. I knew Charles was right when he said my speed, strength, and healing senses would grow stronger. I could already feel the power in my system."

"You must have been terrified."

"At first I was, but Charles and eventually Chad stuck by my side. Eventually my grandmother died and Charles took me in. I turned twenty then and lost my powers for a month. I fought and fought, trying to get my powers back sooner, but all Chosen girls need to go through this process. Very few make it past the test, and even fewer reach ten years. Charles said I was actually the third Chosen One to make it this far."

"You will. I'll protect you no matter what Gabi. You can trust me." Jason brought my hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

I looked into his dark brown eyes. "I know I can," I said. I truly meant my words. "I have spent most of my life trying to keep people out. I don't like trusting people because most of the time they let me down. My friends are the exceptions…and now you too. I can and will trust you."

"Let's rest now. You're tired; I can feel your exhaustion."

"Now this is going to get a little annoying," I joked as Jason drew me into his chest.

Jason was pressing gentle kisses to my exposed skin as I snuggled against him. I was instantly warm as he covered me with his blankets. "Is it just you in this house?" I asked.

"Yeah, just me…and _you_ if you would like? I don't mind having company if it's you." Jason pushed my now dry hair to one shoulder so he could access the other one without any difficulties.

"I've lived in many homes before, but yours by far has been the biggest." I felt his arousal behind me, pressing against my lower back. I turned in his arms. "I don't have sex with a guy before going on a date with him, so there's going to be none of that for now."

"For now?" Jason raised one eye brow in question.

"Yes," I said adamantly, "for now because soon you will take me on a date. But right now we can do other things to please each other."

"Well then let me have the pleasure of going first." Jason smirked before pressing a quick kiss to my gaping mouth. He had me flipped before I could process what he was doing, and then slowly he worked his way down my body. He had my clothes that he had loaned me off of my anticipating body within five seconds. His tongue was already working its way towards my center, but I didn't complain. I had no complaints at the moment.

* * *

><p>Troy put on the rubber gloves he kept in his office. He then picked up the silver whip. The gloves were so that the silver didn't burn through skin. He grinned as he thought of Ashley tied up downstairs in the empty basement, waiting for her punishment.<p>

"You look like you're going to orgasm," Tiara said with her British accent.

Troy cracked the whip into the air, hitting nothing but unnecessary oxygen. "Let's just say, one of my unfaithful employees is going to learn the value of listening to its owner."

Tiara grinned like a cat. "I wish I could see this. A good torture always puts me in the mood for a great fuck."

"Unfortunately I'm off the market for a fuck," Troy wasn't interested in Tiara. For now, he was only interested in a brunette woman who seemed to always get herself into trouble with demons, vampires, or an occasional Ogre.

Tiara put her hands on her hips and giggled. "Troy, everyone knows that you're _the _best sex God. You didn't get that way from turning down an awesome fuck-mate."

Troy walked past Tiara, knowing he was walking on eggshells. If Tiara wanted to sleep with him then she would. She was stronger and faster than him. She knew that also, and she would use that to her advantage is she wanted too.

"Well, you said you couldn't see this torture so you must be busy. Why waste your time with me?"

Tiara huffed. "I need to visit Jason at his home and I know you know where he lives." Tiara put her hand on Troy's arm, stopping him from moving away from her. "I met with him the other night at some bar run by a human." Tiara spat at the word 'human'. "He never gave me his address, and I can't track his scent. The smell of _dog_ is all over this town; covering any chance I had at locating him."

"So you need this from me?" Troy smirked. He was always up for business. "How bad?"

"I need it now," she demanded. "It's urgent and doesn't concern to you."

"I run this area of Mississippi. If you're talking to one of my vampires I am in charge of then it is of concern to me." Troy watched as anger presented itself in Tiara's eyes and small body. "But, I am willing to give you his address…for a price."

"Name what you want. I need to get to him before sunrise."

"I'll give you the address now, but you're in my debt. When I need something from you I'll call, and then we can call it even. Deal?" Troy held out his hand.

Tiara glared at Troy, wanting to rip his head off, but she needed Jason's address and it was against vampires' rules to just kill for fun. "Deal." She shook Troy's hand, knowing when Troy called upon her for his next favor she most likely won't like it.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a pang in my bladder. Lucky, I thought as I removed myself from Jason's arms. Jason never had to use the bathroom again; I would love to be able to do that. Removing me from his arms proved to be much more difficult than I imagined. He had a grip like iron, and I knew better than to disturb him when it was daylight outside; although the sun couldn't see into his room and affect him, vampires needed their sleep too.<p>

It took me five minutes to untwine our bare legs and his arms from around my bare torso, and then another five minutes to locate any clothes to cover myself. Although his bathroom was connected to his room, it still felt inappropriate to walk around in the nude.

I couldn't find any of the things I was wearing yesterday, knowing that Jason threw them somewhere in the room. So instead, I grabbed his boxers and dug through his drawers to find a t-shirt. The t-shirt was maroon, soft against my skin, and went down to my mid thigh.

After I went to the bathroom my stomach growled. I quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was already noon. I had slept away nearly half of my day! I took one last look at Jason before venturing downstairs to find his kitchen. Surely vampires must have some sort of food in their kitchens.

Something didn't feel right as I reached up to open one of his cabinets. Sure enough there were over five different cereal types. Now if he only had milk everything would be fine. As I opened the fridge and grabbed the full gallon of milk I nearly spilled it all over the perfect white tiles. Sitting on top of the counter was a woman no older than me. She was only wearing her black lacey bra and panties, her tan legs crossed, and her arms resting behind herself so she was leaning back a little. If I wasn't mistaken, I think she was trying to seduce me.

"Hello Child," She greeted with a toothy grin.

I took a step back, feeling a little put out that this woman was here when I also spent the night with Jason.

I looked her up and down as she hopped down from the counter. She was my height, but not quite as toned as I was. Soon enough, if I didn't get my powers back, then I wouldn't be toned either. That thought scared me a little bit.

She reached out to stroke my cheek, but my hand quickly swatted her intruding hand away. Her fangs popped out and I stumbled back a little. "Stay the fuck away from me," I hissed.

She laughed comically. "Child, you are feisty. He was right about you."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. I raised my chin and placed the milk behind me so I had both hands free.

"You're so pretty," she said like she was in a daze as her eyes studied my face intently. "So, so beautiful. Will you let me bite you?"

"Fuck you," I snarled.

"That's a shame. Next time I won't ask; I'll just take," she informed me as if she was talking to an old friend.

"You can't do that. You'll get in trouble with the vampire's court, and I swear, I would stake you before I let you touch me."

"Beauty," she chided, "I am the authority of Mississippi Courts. I make the laws." She laughed. "My name is Tiara Gold. Is our boy Jason upstairs?"

If I had my powers I would beat her and then probably stake her, but I didn't, and so I had to swallow my pride and play along with Tiara. "He's sleeping. You shouldn't disturb him."

Tiara tugged loosely on one of my curls before passing me with a smirk. "They were right; you smell delectable. I presume you can let yourself out?"

I watched as she made her way to the stairs, leading up to Jason, the vampire I had just spent the night with.

Usually, I'm not the jealous type, but when I'm left standing in a kitchen watching another woman in just lingerie go up the stairs I had just come down from; it created the green eyed monster in me.


	8. Chapter 8

I pressed my head against the cold window of the church. Kelsi's parents were both ministers and so the funeral was naturally held at the church her father was in charge of. Her parents decided that after the funeral service they were just going to have food down in the basement where the banquet room was. Everyone else around me was heading downstairs to embrace in food for comfort; however, I needed time by myself to think through things.

I couldn't help but think that I should have prevented her death. And it's not like this is a onetime event like everyone wished it was…no, instead Martha was found dead the night before. An anonymous caller had called in her death, and the paramedics said that Martha was ripped apart just like Kelsi was. I should have done something to help them. I should have saved them.

I thought I was alone as I stared out into the rainy nighttime sky. Was the killer outside now? Or was Jessie wrong and it was actually a human killing these women? Maybe werewolves and this woman weren't the problem. Maybe the killer was a person I had known my whole life.

I jumped when I felt Chad's hand on my shoulder. "Hey," Chad soothed as I turned to face him. He slowly reached up to wipe away my shed tears. I didn't even know I was crying silently. "Hey, it's just me."

"I should patrol more often. I should have been there for Martha," I said a little too loudly.

Chad gripped my shoulders, gently pulling me towards him. He looked around at the last few people walking out of the church's doors to head the basement, making sure they didn't hear me. I, for some reason, couldn't comprehend that I shouldn't be speaking about patrolling when around other normal people.

"It's okay Gabs. No one blames you. You've been patrolling enough," he whispered in my ear. "And I know for a fact that if Martha and Kelsi were here then they wouldn't blame you either. You know they wouldn't."

I pulled away. "We know nothing about their murders. How am I supposed to stop this…_thing_…if we know nothing about her?"

I was getting even more worked up as the sound of thunder echoed around us. "Come here," Chad said. He led me over to one of the pews in the church and sat down. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him in a sort of half hug. He held me to him, not answering my question. "We're just going to sit here for a little while until we both calm down, okay?"

I nodded. I let Chad hold me for a moment. I felt beyond guilty. The first night I spend with Jason in his bed and someone is killed. She was a mother and wife. How was that fair? "Hey Chad?" I looked up at him. "Are you scared?"

"Gabriella," he used my full name. I knew he was dead serious now. There wasn't a trace of his humor left in his tone. "For ten years now I have rarely felt scared. You want to know why?"

I only nodded my head as the tears stopped flowing down my cheeks.

"You have always protected me, my dad, and all of our friends. You've saved the world countless times again and again. Gabi, you have never let any of us down. I have the utmost confidence in you that you'll be able to save us this time too. So," he said, taking a deep breath, "no, I'm not scared of this woman Jessie was talking about and her pack of dogs, but…I'm scared for you. I can't lie about that."

"I think I'm going to patrol tonight," I said after a moment of silence. "I feel like I owe it to Kelsi and Martha. I'm not going to let anyone else die because of this woman."

"Do you want me to come along? I can keep you company?" Chad offered.

"No thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I feel like being alone tonight. I just need to clear my head."

Chad didn't seem to hear me as he wasn't even looking at me anymore. He had his head turned and was looking at someone in the back of the church. "That's weird," he murmured quietly. "Why is Jessie in the back of the church?"

Jessie is the bartender for the supernatural. He is our source sometimes, but only after we get a little rough with him. If we don't at least act tough with him then he won't tell us anything. He doesn't want to be known as the 'snitch'.

I stood up. I was finally going to get answers myself. "I have a feeling Jessie didn't tell Charles everything the other day."

I left Chad and marched over to Jessie. I grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him up against the wall. I used all of my momentum. He didn't know I was this weak little human girl so I had to act tough so he would tell me everything he knows.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as I pushed harder against him.

I looked into his dark brown eyes. They were almost black and dangerous looking if he wasn't such a pushover.

"You better tell me everything you know or else I'm really going to do some damage to you," I warned darkly. "Believe me, Charles is nothing compared to me when I'm angry."

Jessie looked at me like I was crazy. "You're out of line. Kelsi was my friend too."

"I just lost two friends and you're the only person right now who knows what's going on. You're going to tell me what I want to know before someone else dies. You understand?" I used all of my strength now, lucky that he wasn't actually fighting back or else I would be on the ground now.

He looked a little scared as his eyes darted to Chad who just stood behind me and then Jessie was back to looking at me.

"Who is this woman that's in town?" I hissed.

"I told Charles everything I knew," Jessie said. His voice was getting higher and higher the longer I held him against the wall.

"Liar," I growled. "Who is she? What is her name? What does she want?"

"Her name is Hope and I don't know why she's here. All I know is that she has a big pack of werewolves following her and that she's the one killing people. I don't know why exactly, but I do know she's trying to find a woman who's pure and innocent."

I released Jessie a little bit. In that moment he was almost shaking.

"And so she killed Kelsi and Martha? How did she know that they weren't innocent?" I asked. This was starting to turn into something much worse. It was bad enough that people were dying; they didn't need to be violated in any other way too.

"She can just smell it on people. Hope's weird like that I hear. She has like…super senses…kind of like you," Jessie whispered.

"I think he told us everything," Chad said from behind me.

"Are you telling us everything?" I asked, laying on my sweetness so he knew that it was all an act.

Jessie licked his dry lips. "There's a vampire bar that's opening this week. It's a bar where only humans and vampires can get in. It's owned by Troy Bolton. Maybe he knows something."

I chuckled at hearing the name. Out of all the vampires in town he would be the one to open a bar like this. "Thanks Jessie."

I started to walk away with Chad, it was time to pay our respects to Kelsi's parents, but Jessie stopped me for the last time that night.

"You need to be careful Gabriella," He warned. "Hope is strong."

"I'll be stronger."

* * *

><p>I let out a groan as my back hit the stone building. My body dropped to the ground a little as the warlock came closer with his dagger. I stood up quickly, not having time to pick up the stake I dropped on the ground.<p>

I had decided to go patrolling after Kelsi's service. The rain was no longer falling and so the grass was a little slippery, however, demons usually didn't like to come out after it rained so I figured it wouldn't be that hard to patrol for the night.

I was wrong.

After five minutes of being in the cemetery I ran into a warlock who held a pretty big knife, ready to cut me into tiny pieces.

The warlock put his hands around my neck and started squeezing. Naturally my hands went to try to stop him, but he was too strong. There was no way that he would let go of me and I was losing oxygen fast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my stake, but it was of no use to me.

I was starting to see spots, but then a miracle happened. I felt in my pocket the small pocketknife Chad had given me for my birthday. I quickly retrieved it as the warlock had a murderous gleam in his eye.

Without thinking I thrust the knife into his eye, causing a series of red blood to leak out of his socket. He screamed in shock as he released me and I crumpled to the floor. My body was telling me to stay on the ground, recuperate, and get a nice amount of oxygen back into my system, but my gut and mind were telling me to finish this warlock off before he had time to kill me again.

I stood up with my stake and rushed forward, pushing it into his heart. Although he wasn't a vampire, this action still killed him. His one eye became wider as he looked at me in surprise.

"You bitch," he hissed as his right arm lashed out and cut my arm with his knife before he exploded into a mess of red blood. There was no trace of this warlock except the red blood splattered on the gravestones around me. A little had gotten on my shoes, making me groan in anger.

"Fucker," I swore as I knew after patrolling I would have to go home and try to get the stains out. I really did need to talk to Charles about paying for my clothes that I always almost ruined when patrolling.

"Someone should wash your mouth out with soap."

I stopped moving, my body going rigid. "What do you want Troy?" I was in no mood to deal with him. I don't think I ever would be in a mood to deal with him; however, tonight was even worse than usual. Kelsi and Martha were still fresh in my mind.

"You're bleeding. I could smell the blood from a mile away," he pointed out. He was right in front of me now, using his speed to his advantage.

I jumped in shock at seeing him right in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. I crossed my arms and raised my chin, hoping he would believe that I was ready to kick his ass.

He reached out and lifted my injured arm a little so that it was parallel to the ground. I winced, hoping he didn't see my reaction to the pain he sent through my limb. He looked down at me, his eye brows caving in with a look of confusion. "You're in pain." He stated his sentence instead of asking me.

I tried to whip my arm free from his grasp, but he didn't let go. Instead, his hand tightened around my wrist. "Let go," I scowled.

"Let me heal you." I had a feeling that he was going to heal me whether I liked it or not.

"I'm not going to drink your blood. That's disgusting."

"You had no problem taking Jason's," Troy retaliated. His fangs popped out and with his free hand he lifted his finger to his fang to cut it. I watched as blood flowed out of his finger, and then he pressed his bleeding finger to my cut on my arm. It took five seconds for my cut to be completely gone.

"I don't even want to know how you found that out." I finally ripped my arm free from Troy. If he wasn't such a jerk then I would have thanked him for his help.

"I saved you from the Ogre. I saw how close to death you were. Jason ran off with you like a knight in shining armor. It only makes sense that he gave you his blood." Troy spoke to me like I was a little kid who couldn't comprehend anything. It made me even angrier.

And the Ogre thing came up again! It was about time I get some answers. Like how did I end up at Jason's house even though Troy fought the Ogre? Why didn't Jason show up right away? Why would Troy even save me? He was a freaking vampire who didn't care about simple humans!

"Okay then," I smiled up at Troy and batted my eyelashes sarcastically, "Since you're not going away anytime soon then I'm just going to cut to the chase. What happened the night of the Ogre?"

"You tell me," he retorted. Troy took a step closer and looked down at me. He really had to look down because I was so much shorter compared to him. "I see you fighting that fucker and then the next thing I know you flinch and show a sign of being in pain, and then your ass is being kicked." His eyes were so intense right now. They were a bright blue that almost shined too brightly.

"I'll answer you if you answer me. That's the only way," I bargained.

Troy's nose flared. He wasn't used to following others. I was just lucky he didn't decide to hit me in that moment. One hit and he would have me unconscious.

"Fine," he finally said. "Ask away."

"You saved me, why?" I asked as bluntly as possible.

"Because you smell good. My turn," he said quickly.

I looked at him in disbelief. _That_ was the answer he was going to give me? Well, two can play that game Troy Bolton.

"What are you?" Troy's hand lifted to my face.

"I think you already know what I am." I was lying through my teeth. It was quite possible, however, that I might even be right. Troy probably had a lot of resources considering he had been around for a long time, and so all he had to do was ask around and then he would know.

"I want you to say it out loud. Tell me what you are," he demanded.

"The Chosen One. I'm the girl who saves the world time and time again from monsters like you." I punctuated my sentence by poking him hard in the chest; however, he didn't budge when I touched him.

"You're supposed to be a myth," Troy muttered to himself. I raised my eye brows. A myth? A fucking myth? You have got to be kidding me! "Enough questions," he snapped. "I have to go."

"_What_?" I nearly exploded. "You're leaving? Just like that?"

Troy smirked. "Yeah, I guess I am. I have business to attend to."

"Like your bar that is opening soon?" I asked after Troy turned his back to me. I didn't want him running off with his speed before I had the chance to get the last word in our conversation. "A vampire bar which will probably lead to people getting hurt?"

"I have nothing to hide. I'm following human laws and nothing illegal will happen at my place." Troy looked me over from head to toe and I actually felt a little self conscious. "You should stop by sometime…of course, you should come alone. I have a feeling my bar isn't up to Jason's standards."

"You know—" And the next thing I knew the wind was knocked out of me. Troy Bolton was lying on top of me, our faces inches apart. I could hardly breathe as Troy made no show of moving off of me. His fangs did pop out, however, and I gasped. "What…the…fuck?"

An energy ball thrown by a demon exploded above Troy's and my head. It landed against a tree and a scorch mark was left. If Troy wouldn't have pushed me out of the way then I would be bleeding out of the head and quite possibly dead.

"If I told you to stay down on the ground, would you listen?" Troy whispered huskily in my ear. He looked up at the demon that was quickly approaching; the only part of Troy that I could see now was the underside of his chin.

"Not a chance," I whispered back.

Troy sighed. "I knew that would be your answer." Troy looked me dead in the eye and the intensity was so great I had to swallow harshly. Just by looking at me he almost knocked the air out of my body again. "Follow my instructions and we'll kill this fucker together…"

And after I listened to Troy I found myself fighting this demon with him. We worked together as a team. Usually I don't like fighting with someone by my side, but there was just something different about having Troy there to help out. I knew in that moment I was safe. Although if I ran into Troy the next day, I might not be able to say the same thing. He was a temperamental bossy vampire, after all, and he would be more than willing to turn on me if it gained him something in return.

* * *

><p>Before I was even able to put my key in door to enter my house I heard a creaking sound. I turned around and right in front of me was Jason, standing with a smile on his face. I jumped back in surprise.<p>

"Shit," I exclaimed in shock. "You can't just go creeping up behind people!" I was still a little ticked that he had Tiara Gold walking around his kitchen in just her panties!

Jason frowned as he looked at my torn sleeve from where I was cut. The mark was no longer there but my sleeve was torn. "You were out patrolling?"

"No," I pulled my arm away from his prying hands. He gave me a look that said he didn't exactly believe me and so I sighed. "…Yeah. I was. So what?"

Jason had to be sensing my pissed off attitude because he frowned even more. He looked me over, trying to decide how to start a conversation with me without starting World War III. I would have tried to be a little nicer if I wasn't in such a weird mood from fighting alongside Troy. I fought with him, killed the demon, and then had to watch Troy drink from the demon to get his feeding in before the sun came up.

"You left me this morning," he said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"It was light outside. I figured you'd want to sleep to get your rest," I mumbled.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "You were there when Tiara visited, weren't you?" He looked at me and I got lost in his dark brown eyes for a second. My quiet response was enough to convince Jason that he was right. He snarled a little. "I'm sorry for her. She's rude and invasive and doesn't know how to keep to herself."

"Yeah," I snorted while crossing my arms. "I got that as I had to witness her half naked."

"We had business to take care of and this was the only time she could come here. I'm sorry. It was an unexpected visit." Jason pleaded with me through his eyes. I almost gave in right there as my legs wanted to melt from beneath me. I had to stay strong against him, but it would be so simple to just give in to him and invite him into my home. "Gabi," he whispered as he took a step forward and put his hands on my waist. His hands splayed out on my lower back. "It was just business."

"What kind of business?" I asked with a raised chin.

Jason rested his forehead on mine and I felt myself giving in to him and my desire for his touch. "Vampire business. It's really boring actually."

"You can't just come here and expect me to forgive you right away. I have to put up some resistance." Jason kissed my jaw, up my cheek, and then to the shell of my ear. He nibbled lightly as my breathing increased. "I'm still upset about this situation."

"As you should be. But don't be mad at me. Be mad at Tiara. She's a bitch who thinks she's better than everyone." Jason pulled back to look at me. "I care for you Gabriella; no one else."

Usually, I don't invite vampires inside my house, but with Jason I was willing to make an exception.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I love them. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note-Please keep reviewing. I like to hear from people and their opinions on this whole vampire story. Thanks to those who have reviewed and messaged me. I love answering people and their questions.**

* * *

><p>Usually, if I go to bed with a guy I'm not left alone in bed, however, this morning was different.<p>

I rolled over in bed, expecting to snuggle closer into Jason's cold body, but nothing was there. I opened my eyes tiredly and looked around. The sun was shining brightly as I sat up. The covers slowly slid from my sticky body, revealing my bare chest. As I looked around my room I realized that there was no sign of Jason anywhere.

I gingerly touched my neck where a slight pain made itself known. This day already wasn't starting out to be a good one. As I stood up to go check on my neck I saw a note on my bedside table.

_I had to go home Gabriella. The sun came out and you don't have protective windows. I know you work tomorrow; I found your schedule on the fridge. I'm going to visit tonight._

_Love, _

_Jason_

His note was sweet I decided as I stepped into the bathroom. I wasn't really mad at him anymore. How could I be? After the night we had together, pleasuring each other and talking and laughing, there were no bad feelings towards him in my body.

I started my morning shower, glancing at myself in the mirror. That was when I saw two small holes in my neck. What the fuck? My eyes bulged out of my head as I got closer to the mirror and pushed my hair aside. He bit me! I knew when his fingers were inside of me that I felt a stinging sensation in my neck, but I didn't think anything of it because all together, the feeling of his bite felt good. I don't know how I feel about this. There had to be some reason why he bit me and didn't actually tell me out loud what he was doing.

After doing my morning routine of showering, eating, and reading the newspaper I moved to my small den and started my old computer up. If I had the money I would buy a new one, but for now Charles' old computer would have to do. I was a little worked up about the bite, wondering what it meant, and I was upset over the newspaper that morning. Inside I saw the small article about Martha and her death. Reading about her death made me want to patrol this night, but I couldn't because I actually had to work to earn some sort of pay check.

As my computer booted up and I was finally able to open the internet browsing page I touched my neck lightly. Nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary. Maybe this bite wasn't such a bad thing. I obviously wasn't dizzy from lack of blood and I wasn't a vampire myself so it was all okay…I hoped.

I knew I cared for Jason greatly. It wasn't a common thing for me to get along with a guy since I could always read their minds. And believe me, reading a mind isn't always great. I can always usually hear their thoughts and what they think and want from me. So being with Jason was refreshing and new since I couldn't get inside his head. Also, he cared for me.

To be honest, I hadn't actually had a boyfriend since high school. And when I did have a boyfriend it was nothing serious since I was always running off to fight supernatural things. I had gotten pretty good at lying, and sooner or later the guy I would be dating would get fed up with my excuses of being too busy to see him, and then our relationship would end. It was like a giant cycle.

I typed in what I wanted to know about vampire bites into my Google search bar and waited a couple of seconds. I needed answers and if I couldn't ask Jason at this moment, then I was going to do my own research. And if the internet did not help then I would just have to go to the bar early to do research using books that Charles had.

There was a banging on my door before my back door leading into the kitchen opened. "Yo Gabs!" Zeke called out. "You here?"

I tried to close out of my webpage, but my computer froze. You have got to be kidding me! I hit my computer, not doing anymore damage to it than possible. "Yeah," I struggled to say. I started to get up, there was no way I could let Zeke see what I was looking up. "I'm coming."

"No need," he smiled at me from the doorway. "I found you. Shar sent me over here with some of the magazines you wanted to borrow. I put them on your kitchen table." He walked over to me. "What are you doing?"

Everyone knew that if I was in this room then I was doing some sort of business. I hardly ever used this computer for anything fun related.

I looked up at Zeke as I wanted to see his reaction. His eye brows scrunched together and he exhaled out of his nose. He was reading the screen as his eyes were darting back and forth.

"It's not what you think," I said softly. "I was just doing more research because there's this vampire who is opening a bar and I need to know if it's safe." Yeah, that sounded actually believable.

Zeke now looked at me. He moved my computer chair so that he was looking directly at me. "Gabs, if you were actually doing research about that then you wouldn't be researching vampire bites…and you also wouldn't have two holes in your neck."

I instantly put my hand up to the two holes, shutting my eyes, and praying to God that Zeke didn't actually see the marks. When I opened my eyes I knew that he did see them, however, he wasn't reacting like I thought he would. He looked a lot calmer than I would have expected.

"You were bit by a vampire…again," he stated. It wasn't in an angry tone; however, he was just stating the obvious. "Jason? The same vampire I assume?"

"Yeah," I spoke quietly. "We spent the night together last night and I woke up with two bite marks."

"Where is he now? Is he here?" Zeke almost sounded excited to meet him which I found strange.

"He left. It's light outside and so he had to go home so he didn't burn and die." Now I was the one being blunt.

"Oh," Zeke said before looking from my computer to me. "You know, I have a couple of hours free. I can bring my laptop inside and help you research. Two computers are better than one." Zeke smiled as I laughed at his saying.

"Only if you want to," I said.

Zeke clapped his hands together once as he made his way out of the room. No Gabriella, don't look into his mind. It was so tempting to try to figure out what was happening with Zeke and Sharpay. If I had time later maybe I would actually try to talk to Zeke about it instead of going into his mind and invading his privacy. That would probably be the better option than being a mean and rude friend.

* * *

><p><em>Pour girls were ripped apart. I heard it was by vampires.<em>

_Filthy blood suckers…I wonder how they would like it if we bit them._

_Everyone knew Kelsi was a loose string who could be expended._

"You shut your mouth Ms. McKessie," I exclaimed as I heard her last thought. She looked up at me in alarm. Here she was expecting me to ask for her drink order, and then I end up yelling at her. Everyone at the booths next to her on both sides looked at me too as if I was crazy.

"I beg your pardon," she asked in her snippy tone. She never did like that Taylor was my friend. Everyone around town had their own opinions and suspicions about me, but Taylor's mom, Sara, was one of the worse people to assume things. "I didn't say anything."

_Crazy bitch, I'm so disappointed that Taylor is choosing to spend her time with this wench_.

"I hope someone washes your mouth out with soap Ms. McKessie. And you better pray to God that someone's looking out for you. You never do know who's going to be next with this murderer around." I smirked and walked away without waiting on this horrible woman.

"Are you okay?" Charles asked me as I passed him. He followed me as I walked towards the back of the restaurant towards his office. His office was one of the spots where the waitresses of his place could put their personal bags and items while working.

"Yeah," I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to concentrate and calm my mind down. "I don't think it's safe for me to go back out there with my mind all messed up like this. I can hear _everyone_," I said. "It's awful Charles."

"Just concentrate on breathing in and out…in and out." He put his hands on my shoulders and guided me to one of the many chairs in his office. He sat on the edge of his desk across from me as I did what he told me to do. I breathed slow and steady.

"I can't do this Charles." I looked up at him as he looked down at me with pity. Out of everyone I knew he was the only one that I allowed to look at me with such a look. "I can't sit back and watch my friends and town be picked apart."

"I'm afraid we are doing everything we can at the moment." Charles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I've been pushing you too hard lately. Maybe patrolling isn't the best option at the moment. Your powers will come back no matter what. My theory might be wrong this time."

"Your theories are never wrong," I whispered. "And what would stop patrolling do? I would just get more people killed." I looked into Charles' eyes. "When I hit things it feels like my hand is breaking. I have bruises covering my whole back and arms." I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Jessie said that Hope, this killer, is looking for innocent and pure women."

"Mostly likely for a sacrifice," Charles explained. "Well at least we have that to use for information. I'll have Sharpay and Taylor research tomorrow. For now it would probably be best if you took a couple of nights off. Zeke, Chad, and I can handle patrolling for a couple of nights while you rest."

"If anything were to happen to you guys I don't think I could ever forgive myself Charles. This isn't a good idea." I was nervous for this. Although a night or two off would be great, there was no way that I would want to put any of my friends in danger.

"Hey, we've patrolled for you before. We'll be fine."

_Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this blood sucker is here._

_What the hell? Someone should warn Gabs._

_I thought they couldn't enter places without an invitation._

Jason was near, and if my calculations were correct, he was actually right outside and sitting in one of the many booths.

"Jason's here."

"Here?" Charles looked alarmed. He wasn't angry or upset; he was just surprised that Jason would actually show up here at his bar.

"Yup, and Shar isn't going to want to wait on him. Let's go." I walked out to the bar and saw that Jason was sitting at one of my tables.

"Is that him?" Taylor asked me as I walked past her.

"That's Jason. He's the one who saved my life."

Taylor scrunched up her face. "I pictured him differently. He actually looks normal."

I rolled my eyes at her and made my way over to Jason. "Hey," I greeted.

Jason smiled at me. We were both aware of everyone staring at us as I stood near the very first vampire to enter the bar. His smile vanished as he looked at me. "You're upset."

"Just a little bit. There's a lot of stuff going on right now. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Just a water. What time do you get off? I was thinking we could go back to my place, open a bottle of wine, and lock ourselves up in my room where no one can disturb us." Jason took my hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. It was a sweet action that had me nearly swooning. "I hope you're not upset with me."

"Why would I be? It's not like you did anything, right?" I asked. I was a little bit too snippy, but the bite he left on my neck was still fresh that I was forced to hide and people were getting into my head with their stupid thoughts.

"Hey, hey, hey," he soothed. "Tell me what's wrong. Don't shut me out."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't want to talk about it here. I get off at midnight. We can go to your house after that."

"Okay," he said as I started to turn away. Jason kept his grip on my hand which made me look at him again. I was confused until he stood up a little to press a kiss to my cheek. "You look beautiful Gabriella."

I blushed despite my previous feelings. "You're sweet."

* * *

><p>"Do you really want to leave me? Is that what this is?" Sharpay's voice could be heard from the makeshift library in the back of the bar. I stopped before I actually opened the door to Zeke's and Sharpay's fight.<p>

"Those two better break-up soon," Taylor muttered. "It's starting to be obvious that Zeke is using her."

"Tay," I exclaimed in a whisper. "That's horrible." I would never wish for them to end their relationship out loud. Secretly, however, I knew their relationship wasn't going to make it and it might just be easier if they broke up sooner rather than later.

Taylor looked at me as she knocked on the door to make us known to the fighting couple. "I don't need to be a telepath to know that you were thinking it also. I just said my thoughts out loud."

Taylor and I walked into the library; Sharpay and Zeke were glaring at one another, a whole ten feet were separating them. The distance wasn't good for them and it was so tempting to intervene and read their thoughts, but I refrained from doing so. My mind was exhausted from my shift at the bar.

"I'm leaving," Sharpay said with her nose in the air. She was my best friend, but sometimes she needed someone to kick her ass and bring her back to reality. Not everyone was going to cater to her needs. She walked up to me. "You should come over tonight. I think we need a girls' night." She looked at Zeke. "No boys allowed."

I winced. They lived together after all, and it was like Sharpay was kicking him out of his home. What did Zeke do that made her so mad?

"I can't tonight. I have plans already. I'm sorry." I pleaded with Sharpay using my eyes not to make a big deal about this.

"You mean with that vampire who's out there?" Sharpay hissed. "That's just great," she whined. "You're fucking a vampire while my relationship is going down the drain."

"Sharpay," Zeke hissed. I would hate to be on the receiving end of that tone. "Keep Gabriella out of this. She has enough o deal with right now."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah," she mocked. "Like losing her powers is a _real big_ help to the world as we're all picked off one by one."

That was a blow to me. I was already feeling upset about Martha and Kelsi. It felt like it was my fault, and Sharpay was actually speaking her mind and pointing out that I was responsible for their deaths.

"That was out of line Shar," Taylor said as she put her hand on my shoulder in comfort. She turned towards me. "She didn't mean it Gabi."

"She did," I whispered. "And she's right. I am not able to protect you guys." Tears pricked my eyes. My friends weren't going to see me break down. "I have to go. Jason's waiting."

I rushed as fast as I could out of the room. Before I left I heard Zeke's last words. "You're a bitch Sharpay." I heard him follow me; leaving Taylor to take care of Sharpay and calm her down before she said another thing she might regret.

I didn't stop for Zeke. I grabbed my things and booked it over to Jason who was waiting by the door for me. Our eyes met and at first he looked happy, but then I knew he spotted Zeke who was right behind me, and Jason frowned a little.

"Gabs," Zeke said when I finally stopped walking. "Sharpay was out of line. She meant to hurt me, not you." Zeke still defended Sharpay even though their relationship sucked at the moment.

"I know." I looked up at Zeke's apologetic face. "I'm not mad at her; just disappointed."

Zeke nodded his head and pulled me into a hug. I knew Jason was looking at us as if he were upset Zeke was touching me. If my relationship was going to work with Jason then he would have to know that Zeke and Chad were close to me. There was no need to be jealous of Zeke.

"Zeke?" I asked before he could leave. He looked defeated from the fight he had with Sharpay. "I don't know what you two are fighting about nowadays, but you both deserve better than this. You both deserve happiness. Break up with her gently please."

He nodded. "I know. Thanks Gabs. Call if you need anything or help with," he looked at Jason and trailed off. He offered a smile towards Jason, and Jason smiled back briskly. "Just call if you're in trouble. Okay?"

"Same goes for you."

After Zeke left us I finally was able to turn towards Jason. "Hey, I'm sorry for the wait. Things got kinda hectic back there," I explained.

"I could tell," Jason cleared his throat while offering me his hand. "So this…Zeke guy…he's a friend I'm assuming."

We walked to Jason's very expensive car. "Yup. I've known him since high school. He's going through a rough time right now. It seems him and his high school sweetheart—" I stopped talking as I noticed Jason's bored expression. "You don't really care about his problems I assume?"

Jason opened his car door for me. "I care about you, and if his problems affect you then I care about his human issues."

"You know," I started to say. Jason started closing the car door, but I put my hand out to stop it. He looked startled for a moment before calming down and crouching slightly so that we were face to face. "If you're going to be with me, and be all protective and boyfriend-like then you're going to have to get to know my friends. They are a part of me and are special to me. They are like family." I cleared my throat. "Actually, they are my family. They are all I have left."

Jason furrowed his eye brows for a second as he looked at me with complete fascination. "I've upset you with my response. I didn't mean too Gabi." Jason kneeled down in front of me so that we matched each other's heights. "I'm sorry."

I folded my arms across my chest. We said that we would talk at his house, but now was fine too. "While you're apologizing you can also explain to me the two holes in my neck."

"You're upset about that?" Jason stated more than asked. He scratched his chin thoughtfully before speaking slowly; as if I was a small child. "When vampires become sexual and are in the middle of their peak, drinking from their partners is a very common thing. In fact, it actually pleasures us _and_ humans more."

Oh, well his reasoning seemed to be exactly what the internet told me and Zeke earlier this morning.

"You still could have told me that I would wake up with bite marks. I had to wear my hair down today so no one would see, and I hate wearing it down at work. The smoke smell sticks to my hair more if it's down," I pointed out as if he should have known that. He for sure could smell me and I smelled awful from the bar.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be mad at me." Jason's hand reached up and traced my soft cheek. "I think you should show the bite marks. It proves that you're mine."

_His_? I wasn't anybodies property.

My hand reached up to latch onto his. "I wasn't upset. I was more startled and surprised. I don't really like surprises."

Jason leaned forward. "I'll remember that next time."

"Okay," I agreed. His hands slid down to my waist, pulling me closer. "Now you said something about going to your place and red wine?"

"I also," his face was centimeters from mine, "said something about pleasuring each other. That is if we had all the conversations you wanted for tonight?"

"I'm all talked out," I said before kissing him with all the passion I could muster.

* * *

><p>Troy stood from afar, watching as Jason and Gabriella kissed in the bars parking lot. He was standing behind the street lamp, in the shadows so no one could see him. His bright blue eyes turned dark within seconds, not liking what he saw in front of him.<p>

Jason was a prick who he couldn't stand. Why did the human girl have to fall in love with Jason? But was Gabriella really human? Right now she obviously was if she couldn't defend herself properly, but when he first met her? He was certain he could smell something else on her. It was as if she was also a part of the supernatural world.

He took a deep, slow breath to breathe in Gabriella's scent. She still smelled marvelous…that is if it wasn't for the bars smoke and greasy food that attached itself to her. Troy continued to watch Jason and Gabriella kiss with furious need. Troy was never one for jealously. Whatever he wanted he always took. No one denied him. Even when he was human all those centuries ago he wasn't denied materialistic items and people. He wasn't used to this feeling as he growled lowly.

Something had to be done, and he had just the solution to get Jason out of the way.

Usually, Troy wouldn't go to all this trouble to remove one single vampire, but Jason was different. He was different because he won the girl while Troy was left in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think about Troy at the end? I feel bad for him, but then again, he is a very cocky, arrogant vampire who plans to get to Gabriella no matter what. Next chapter will have a lot of Troy in it. I'm not kidding about that!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't think I ate dinner tonight," I mumbled as Jason's head was pressed up against my bare stomach. Jason pressed a wet kiss to my stomach, nuzzling his nose against me.

"I can hear your stomach rumbling. How long was your shift at the bar?" His fingers didn't stay in place as he ran his nails against my sides. I giggled lightly as he tickled me slowly.

"The beginning of the dinner shift to midnight. It was a regular shift," I explained. We had been hauled up in Jason's room for two hours now. The sun wasn't going to be up for another three. I don't think I can last for that long. I started to sit up and Jason looked alarmed, but he quickly relaxed as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat. You want anything?" I asked. Jason shot me an amused look. "Right, vampires don't eat. Never mind."

I started to get up and I could feel his eyes following my every move. "Do you like what you see?" I asked teasingly. I put my panties on slowly as Jason licked his dry lips.

"I could eat you right now." He made a move to grab me, but I dodged his hand. I knew he was just kidding, however, since if he really wanted me then he could instantly have me without breaking a sweat.

"You could, but you won't because I'm going to go get food. I'll be right back." I walked out of his room, grabbing his t-shirt along the way to slip over my head.

I smiled as I walked down his huge staircase. I could really get used to his house that was about fifty times bigger than my home. As I turned into his kitchen I started humming one of my favorite songs. I was just that happy.

As I opened his fridge I started to get a strange feeling once again. It sort of felt like I was being watched, just like the morning that Tiara Gold was in his kitchen. I slowly turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin as I saw Troy Bolton sitting in the recliner that was in Jason's living room. The living room was connected to the kitchen by an open archway.

Troy looked me up and down and I regretted not putting on more clothes. His eyes looked like they were on fire with emotion. He was wearing a black wife beater and dark blue jeans that hung low on his lean waist. I held my ground, however, as I walked a little closer and cocked my hip to the side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with a snarl.

Troy stood up and he towered over me and my small form. He took three long strides towards me and looked down with a grim face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

Troy most likely didn't know that my mother passed away when I was young, but the comment still stung a little bit. "She taught me not to talk to assholes like you."

"You put up a good fight, which is the only reason why I'm not punishing you right now," Troy threatened. "Speaking of fights, have you told Jason yet about our night together gorgeous?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped as I crossed my arms. "And why would I have to tell Jason? Nothing happened." Nothing did happen, I repeated to myself. We fought side by side together only because I was patrolling and couldn't defend myself. Troy might have saved me from a couple of demons, but that didn't mean anything to me. I was with Jason.

"Hey babe, did you get lost?" Jason called out as he rounded the corner with nothing but jeans on. He stopped dead in his tracks for only a fraction of a second before he charged at Troy and had him pinned against the wall. Jason's forearm was against Troy's neck as both men glared at each other. "What the fuck are you doing?" Jason hissed.

I gasped as Troy shoved Jason back and Jason went flying through the air until his back hit the opposite wall. The picture frames on the wall shook. Oh. My. God. My mouth dropped open as I took in the two men's appearances.

"Now you, Jason, I don't have a problem hurting. I am your Chief of this area. Don't you know how to show hospitality?" Troy mocked. Jason growled lowly as he straightened himself out. "We have business to talk about and I think it might concern you Gabriella."

"Me?" I asked in shock. I didn't mean to sound arrogant, but what could vampire business have to do with me? The only two vampires I knew were Troy and Jason…and well, Tiara, but she really didn't count considering she was a bitch in my mind.

"Yes, you," Troy snapped.

Jason came to stand by me. He put his arm around me, and I instantly felt comforted. I noticed Troy glare as he quickly looked at my clasped hand with Jason. I cleared my throat. "So, do you usually come here uninvited to tell Jason things?"

"No, he never comes because he's never welcomed," Jason spoke coolly. "Let's go into the living room. I assume Ashley is around here somewhere?"

Troy followed Jason and me, and I couldn't help but feel that Troy was looking at my ass as I walked. Jason's t-shirt came down just shy of my mid-thigh. "She's checking out your basement and coffins. Depending on how long this talk takes we might need to stay here."

Jason and I sat down on the couch, his arm circling around my shoulders as Troy took the recliner that he was sitting in previously. I think Jason finally noticed Troy's lingering eyes because he grabbed the blanket that was situated on top of the couch and covered my legs with it.

"You looked cold," he said stiffly in explanation. I covered his hand with mine once again to reassure him.

"There's no way I can sleep in one of those coffins. I want a bed," a woman's voice could be heard. Footsteps echoed through the kitchen before a perky, tall blonde entered the living room. She had long blonde hair, her skin was flawless, legs went on for miles, and she didn't look a day over thirty. This must be Ashley.

"I have plenty of guest rooms, all with windows that block out the sun," Jason said calmly. Ashley looked over at us, but her eyes stayed on mine longer. She looked me up and down before turning towards Troy with attitude. "This is the girl you had me stalk? You said she was dangerous."

Ashley sat down in a different chair, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. "Although," she continued, "I have to admire you and your beauty. If I fought every night I don't think I could keep my looks to par."

I had a feeling that Ashley wasn't actually into guys. I'm really glad now that I had a blanket covering me.

"Back to business," Troy said simply. "I'm sure we all know about the two unnatural murders that have happened so far. And I think we all know that there's going to be more."

Not if I could help it, I mentally said. No one else was going to die, I vowed.

"How does this involve Gabi?" Jason asked bluntly. "I don't want her apart of this mess."

"Fortunately you don't have a choice in the matter Jason. And if you try to get in my way then I will make sure that you won't be a problem ever again," Troy said darkly. I silently gulped as Troy stared Jason down. It was very apparent that Troy was the vampire in charge of this town. Troy smiled once he realized Jason wasn't going to interrupt him again. "I think we should all clear the air right now. Gabriella is the Chosen One. She is the girl that all three of us thought was a myth."

"I am in the room. You don't have to talk like I'm mute," I said raising my hand to make my point. "And yeah, I'm the Chosen One. Big deal? I know what's going on. There's a woman in town named Hope. She's looking for an innocent woman for some sacrifice and a bunch of werewolves are following her."

All three vampires looked at me. Ashley even had her mouth open in surprise. "You mean you knew about this Goddess?" Troy asked.

"A Goddess?" I stuttered some. "Who said anything about her being a Goddess?" I couldn't fight some God.

"You didn't honestly think werewolves would follow a human?" Ashley asked, kinking an eye brow.

"Hope is no human," Jason explained softly. "She is a Goddess who poses a threat to us all."

"We need to take action fast. Tiara Gold is expecting us to help out," Troy said.

"Tiara? Since when do you answer to others Troy?" I snippily said. Jason squeezed my hand to tell me to back-off. Troy's nose twitched as his fangs were ready to pop out from anger.

"She is our Queen of Mississippi. All vampires in this state must answer to her. She doesn't like humans anymore than me, but inside information has let me know that she already knows about you Gabriella. She knows that you're not human."

"What?" I asked in shock. If supernatural beings started to know about me then that could be bad. Don't get me wrong, when I'm fighting and slaying I like that they know about me, it makes me feel powerful. But when creatures who I really couldn't kill because they turn out to be on the good side know about me then they could concoct a plan to somehow use me. "How does that bitch know about me?"

Ashley smirked. "I really like you Gabi. We seem to have the same feelings for the Queen."

I looked at the blonde with an unsure smile. "Uh…thanks….I think."

"It's okay baby," Jason whispered although all vampires could hear him. They had super hearing abilities. "She won't lay a finger on you."

Troy narrowed his eyes; giving me the feeling that he was holding back information. He cleared his throat to get Jason to look at him. "Cross, what we need from the Queen are orders on what to do. She wants me to send one of my vampires to visit her for a short time. Whoever I send she is going to prep and prepare for the fight. I am sending you."

"No," I whispered. It seemed everyone ignored me and my detest.

"After the short period you will return to me with orders from Tiara. After, we will proceed from there," Troy finished explaining. He seemed all too calm.

Jason scowled. "And if I don't want to go?"

"You have no choice in the matter. If you defy me, your Chief, then that will be the last thing you do," he threatened.

Ashley perked up. "Oh, a death! I love watching those."

"Jason," I whispered, my hearth aching already.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Jason reassured as he looked into my eyes. His hand reached up to cup my face.

"I know you will be," I said with all honesty. Looking into his eyes I knew that he was a strong vampire who was determined to come back to me as soon as possible. Even though he wasn't as strong as Troy, Jason was still pretty strong.

"I just need you to promise me one thing," Jason said softly. I didn't like the sound of this, but I nodded anyways.

"Anything."

"You won't go patrolling by yourself. I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything were to happen to you while I was gone. I would always blame myself." Jason pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

Could I promise him this? I usually went patrolling by myself and now he wanted me to practically have a babysitter. I was unsure if I could keep that promise, but I nodded my head.

"Okay. I promise you."

"You'll leave tomorrow night," Troy said, standing up. He extended his hand to Jason and they shook on it. "Ashley and I will take a guest room each since she finds the coffins repulsive."

"Absolutely," Jason said.

"And Gabriella," Troy said looking at just me. His eyes trailed to the blanket that was still covering my lower half. "As always, it was a pleasure. Jason, if we could talk in private for a minute?"

Troy's eyes didn't leave mine as Jason stood and followed Troy to the kitchen so I couldn't hear. I bet Ashley could though, however, I wasn't about to ask her to eavesdrop from me.

"You know, I think I used to know a Chosen One," Ashley spoke as if we were friends. She was fast with her words and also a little giddy. "It was back in the 1920's. The bitch tried to stake me, so Troy killed her."

"What?" I exclaimed.

Ashley's smile dropped a little. "I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was drinking from a deer, and she came out of nowhere with her stake. Troy and I didn't know who she was, but I think Troy had his suspicions. He just wouldn't say them out loud. He's always so secretive."

"Ashley," I snapped. "Stay focused."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but as I was saying she came out of nowhere, attacked me, and I was barely able to call out to Troy for help. He was miles away feeding elsewhere, but he heard me nonetheless and came to protect me."

"Ashley," Troy snapped from the kitchen. "It's time for bed."

"Yes sir," She answered with a giggle. She turned to me before leaving the room completely. "Troy's a great vampire, but an even better protector."

Jason came back to me and after we heard Troy's and Ashley's footsteps on the stairs Jason finally started speaking again. "We need to be careful around Troy," Jason was whispering and it kind of scared me. I looked at him like he was crazy. Troy was on our side, wasn't he? Why did we have to be careful? "He wants to meet your guide."

My guide? "I don't have a…oh…Charles. He wants to meet Charles?" I asked in my normal tone.

"Shh," Jason shushed me. "I don't want him to overhear this." After I made no noise for a minute Jason continued. "It's not just Troy that wants to meet Charles. I want to too."

I looked into Jason's eyes. I couldn't say a lot for Troy, but looking into Jason's eyes, I knew that he didn't want to just meet Charles to learn more about me and the Chosen One. He wanted to meet Charles because Charles was like a father to me. He wanted to learn about me and my 'human' life too.

"I have to warn you that some of my friends…well most of my friends…aren't fond of vampires. Meeting you two would probably be Charles' best day, but the others might not be so open to it."

"Well it's a good thing your friends aren't your guide," Jason said.

I glared. "They are just as involved as Charles is. If you think for one moment that I would be here today without my friends then you're totally wrong. Do you know how often Chad has saved me. He's practically my strength and heart through all of this."

Jason put both of his hands on my shoulders, as if to hold me in place. "You're not going to change your mind on this, are you? If Troy and I meet Charles then we have to meet everyone?"

"Yeah, that's generally how friends meet their friends' boyfriends," I explained in a harsher tone than intended. "If you're going to be helping out with patrolling and this Hope situation then you're going to have to get along with _all_ of my friends."

"Okay, we'll set something up after I get back. Which brings us to our next discussion; I'm leaving tomorrow night…well, now it's tonight I guess since it's practically morning now." Jason's fingers lightly traced over my face before settling on my lower back. "I'm going to miss you. You should stay with me today. You didn't get any sleep and you look tired."

"Thanks," I joked. "That's what every girl wants to hear."

"Please?"

"I have to check my e-mail and then I'll join you. Is that okay?" I never did get food either, I thought.

"Of course it's okay. My office is right up the stairs, take a left, go the third door on the right, and then take the door on the left. There's no windows at all, and there is one coffin in there just in case I'm in there when the sun comes up." Jason pressed a kiss to my forehead. "It's easy enough to get too."

"Yeah," I said as we started walking up the stairs. Now was it left, right, left? No, it was right, right, left…

"I'll meet you in the room. Don't mind me if I'm already asleep."

"Okay," I said. "I'll only be twenty minutes top." Jason walked into his bedroom, leaving me in the hallway. I couldn't blame him because only his windows in the bedroom blocked out the sun, and his house was covered with a lot of windows.

I turned the opposite way that Jason went and looked at the six doors that presented themselves to me. I went to the second door on the right and entered the dark room. There were no lights in this room so I felt around for a light switch. When I couldn't find one I walked slowly into the room. I followed the bare wall until my knee cap hit an object in front of me.

"Umph," I exclaimed as I fell forward. All within a second a lamp was turned on to provide light and Troy Bolton caught me in his arms while he rested on a guest bed. I was on top of him, our chests pressed together, and my bare legs rubbing up against his bare legs.

"Oh my God," I said as I tried to get up, but Troy's hands locked around my upper arms and held me to him.

His eyes looked onto mine and his fangs popped out.

Usually I never share a bed with a vampire, but the past five hours I have been with two now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-Review please.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Let go of me," I pleaded. If Jason wasn't sleeping for the day he would feel me being scared, however, I think the blood bond was wearing off. Even though he has taken some blood from me during our nights together I haven't taken any from him. This was something we would have to talk about.

Troy gripped both of my wrists in his hands while he brought his free hand to my forehead, just feeling my smooth forehead before traveling down to my chin.

"What are you doing in here?" Troy asked with a grin. I might be wrong but his grin looked almost childish and taunting. It was as if this was Christmas Day for him.

"I…I was looking for the office. I need a computer," I stumbled over my words as I felt my body mold to him. I tried getting up once more because this was just an awful situation. "Obviously this isn't the office so I'll just be going and let you get your rest."

This time Troy finally let me up. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I walked over to the door to leave, however, Troy's next words stopped me in my tracks.

"You know he's lying to you, right?" Troy asked. I turned to look at Troy as he sat up a little bit. I noticed his chest was bare underneath the thin sheet that was over his chest for warmth. "Jason Cross is a lying bastard who is going to hurt you."

"Fuck you," I hissed before storming out of his room. I slammed the door hard, knowing that if Jason was sleeping than he wouldn't hear the door since when vampires sleep they are really, _really_ deep sleepers.

Was Troy telling the truth? No, he couldn't be. He was an egotistical asshole who didn't know how to treat anybody with any true feelings. Jason wasn't going to hurt me. If anything, I would end up hurting Jason by disappointing him. There was no way that Jason could cross me. So there was no reason to listen to Troy.

* * *

><p>I hugged my arms closer to my body as I walked. I promised Jason that I wouldn't go patrolling alone, and this wasn't counted as patrolling if I was only taking a shortcut through the cemetery to get to my job. Although I wasn't supposed to work at the bar tonight I figured they would need my help since Sharpay's head wasn't in the right place. She was far too emotion to run the tables by herself this night.<p>

I sighed while running my hands through my hair. I had four little bite marks on my neck. Two on each side, and I wasn't going to hide them any longer. If my friends, mainly Chad, had a problem with this then they would just have to learn to mind their own damn business.

I was about five minutes away from the bar when I heard a yelp. I stopped walking and turned my head. To my right about fifty feet away a big, green demon had a woman by her throat, swinging in midair. I didn't stay frozen in my spot. I sprinted over to the helpless woman and landed a kick to the demon's back. He hardly budged, but he did drop the woman who instantly gasped for breath.

I took in his appearance and winced as his hand backslapped me. My whole body seemed to turn with the strength he put behind his hit. I didn't know what kind of demon he was, but the fact that he was using physical strength and not any supernatural powers seemed to tip me off that he was strong. Also, the fact that I could now taste blood in my mouth was an indicator.

"Run," I told the woman who scrambled off the ground and left. She didn't need to be told twice as I looked the demon in the eye again.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked before cocking my own fist back to lay a series of punches in his gut and chest. Surprisingly, this took him by surprise. Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to defeat him myself. If only I had a weapon now…

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Hope is a Goddess?" Chad asked as he took a seat in the library. Charles rubbed the bridge of his nose.<p>

"I know only what I've told you. Gabi left a message on my phone today, told me that Jason and Troy had information on Hope," Charles said briskly as he pulled book after book off of his shelves. Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke were all sitting around the table, waiting for instructions. "This is huge. Maybe the biggest thing we've ever faced."

"Wait," Sharpay said. "I thought Gods and Goddesses were supposed to be nice. Why the fuck is she killing innocent people?"

"Most creatures and higher beings aren't nice. My theory is she wants something and we need to figure out what. We don't even know if her full name is Hope or something else." Charles was nearly panting as he looked at everyone. "I don't know if we'll survive this if Gabriella doesn't get her powers back. We might need to do a spell to find out what it is Hope wants." Charles looked at Taylor whose eyes widened in surprise. "Taylor, I'm going to have to ask you to help with this."

"Me?" She squeaked. There was no missing her fear. "The last time you and I did a spell it almost killed us. I don't think I can do this Charles."

"You have to," Sharpay hissed. "If it'll help Gabi then you'll do it."

"And who made you boss?" Zeke asked. "It's obvious Taylor doesn't feel comfortable doing it. We can't make her do something she doesn't want to do."

"I want to help," Taylor said quietly. "But I don't think I can put myself as risk like that Charles. Is there anybody else who can do it?"

"I might have a friend who would be willing to help, but that's a long shot. Will you think about it?" Charles asked Taylor.

"Of course. I want to help Gabriella as much as anyone of you guys," Taylor said to the whole group, "But this magic is messed up. It messes with my mind so much. I don't know how you do it Charles."

"With years of practice," he said gently, knowing just how much the magic can truly mess with one's mind. "Now, Gabriella also said in her message that Troy and Jason want to meet with all of us. They seem to have their own sources and knowledge of Hope. We could really use their help."

"Fuck no!" Chad exclaimed, right at the same time Sharpay stood up and yelled, "Not a chance!"

"Sit down Sharpay," Zeke snapped before sighing and looking at the blonde. "You know nothing of this situation. We are basically going to be fighting a war and we could use all the strength we have. If these two vampires are willing to fight with us than maybe we all won't die," Zeke pointed out. He was getting tired of Chad's and Sharpay's close mindedness. "It's as if you don't care at all that people are dying and Gabriella's life is at stake."

"How dare you assume that?" Sharpay hissed. Both Zeke and Sharpay were standing now, and if one was standing close enough to Sharpay then they could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "Gabriella is like a sister to me!"

"They why won't you let others help her? Jason and Troy could save her life."

"They are dead! They are vampires! They're dangerous and disgusting and they live off of our blood," Sharpay pointed out. "Why are you defending them?"

"Because I'm sleeping with a vampire," Zeke said. Taylor gasped as Charles and Chad just stared at Zeke. Everyone in the room knew that Zeke was very open-minded and not a lot of things could bring him down.

"Dude, I knew you were sleeping with someone, but I didn't know it was a vampire," Chad said as just the idea grossed him out.

"What?" Sharpay asked as her bottom lip trembled. "What are you talking about Zeke? You haven't been doing that. Take it back," the blonde pleaded.

Zeke took a step forward to get closer to Sharpay, but she backed up. "I didn't want to tell you this way but—"

"How long?" There was venom in her tone.

"Three weeks," Zeke admitted before hanging his head in shame. Even though he wasn't in love with Sharpay anymore, he still cared for her and he was now the responsible one for breaking her heart.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>It turned out this demon had a sword on him. I didn't notice it until he reached for his side and slid the silver sword up and swung for my head. I nearly dodged it, but it nicked my forehead. It was a miracle I was able to make him drop it. It was also a miracle that I was able to kill this demon with his weapon.<p>

I was exhausted physically and a little mentally as I slid down against a grave to rest for a minute. The demon's body was in front of me slowly decomposing.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he was all of a sudden in front of me kneeling. His fingers were probing at my head, checking out my cut that was bleeding slightly. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but fury. I gulped as he showed no mercy in looking at my injuries. "I told you not to patrol alone."

I started to apologize but Jason cut me off again as he bit into his own wrist. I watched as blood flowed from his own bite.

"Are you stupid? Do you have a death wish with Hope around?" Jason asked as he held his wrist to my mouth. I looked down at it with some disgust. If he wasn't so mad at me then maybe I wouldn't be so repulsed by him at the moment. "Drink.

He shoved his wrist closer to my mouth. "I don't feel like drinking. I'm fine. I don't need to be healed."

Jason sighed roughly. "You're being stubborn right now Gabriella."

"Let go of me," I said as I made my way out of Jason's grasp. "I wasn't out patrolling, by the way. I was taking a short cut to the bar."

"You promised me you wouldn't do this," Jason said. "How can I leave for a week when I know that you're going to be out here alone?"

"You're just going to have to trust me," I said as I stood up. Jason followed suit while looking at my cut in concern. "I'm fine. You don't have to yell at me," I snapped a little too harshly.

"I'm sorry," Jason said quietly. "I overreacted a little."

"A little?" I crossed my arms. "It wasn't just a little."

"You have to cut me some slack though baby," Jason said. He walked up to me and forced my arms down to my sides. "I don't want you to be angry with me. I'm sorry." I didn't look at him. "I'm sorry." Still, I looked down at our shoes. "Hey, I'm sorry."

His fingers went underneath my chin and pushed upwards. He looked down into my eyes, smiling his charming smile. "I forgive you," I mumbled childishly.

Jason chuckled, bringing his lips down to mine. We shared a brief kiss that didn't last as long as I would have liked. "I don't want to leave on a bad note. Do you really forgive me and my over protectiveness?"

"Yeah." He didn't look like he believed me all the way. "I promise," I declared before kissing him once more.

"Good," Jason whispered as our foreheads rested against each other. "Now I have to talk business with you."

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Because you have to leave soon and that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Business. Work. Important stuff."

"Hey, it's not that bad," Jason said. "I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything while I'm away then all you have to do is ask Troy. He'll help you."

"_Troy Bolton_?" I exclaimed with disgust. "You want me to go to the vampire who is sending you away for help? Hell no!" I crossed my arms again. Why would Jason want me to go to Troy out of all people?

Jason looked almost in pain. "Believe me, I don't like this situation either, but he is the one thing that I know that will be able to protect you if you need it. Trust me on this. Can you do that?" Jason asked.

I hesitated, but eventually agreed. "Yeah. I'll go to him _if _I need too, but…I probably won't need him."

Jason smiled at me. "That's my girl."

"Your girl?" I asked coyly. "I like the sound of that."

Jason's mouth was as close to mine as possible without actually touching. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Chad greeted Taylor while walking into the training room. Generally no one went into the training room unless Gabriella or Charles was back there. "What are you doing?" Chad sat down right next to Taylor on the ground.<p>

"I'm reading through the spell Charles was talking about. It's not as bad as I thought," Taylor said, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Why are you back here then?" Chad asked, making himself comfortable. Taylor waved Chad off, too distracted by the task at hand. Chad moved closer to Taylor, lifting her chin with two fingers.

"Chad," Taylor scolded.

"Just take a breather Tay. Believe me; the spell will be there in five minutes." Chad smiled, watching as the grin appeared on Taylor's face too. "That a girl. You should smile more often Tay. You're too young to get wrinkles."

"Chad this is serious stuff," Taylor protested. "Who knows when the next attack will happen?"

"So what do you think of Shar and Zeke?" Chad asked, completely ignoring Taylor's protesting. Chad watched as surprise etched itself across her face before she relaxed completely.

"I think it's fucked up," Taylor said with a laugh. "First Gabs is with Jason, letting him bite her like food, and now we all find out that Zeke is with a vampire too."

"I knew he was cheating, but I didn't know he was fucking a dead body," Chad spat.

"Why do you hate vampires so much?" Taylor asked. "They're just like us."

"You're wrong," Chad snarled. "They will never be like us. They are vile, filthy creatures who deserve to die."

"Jason saved Gabriella. I thought you were okay with him?" Taylor pointed.

"I was okay with him saving her. I'm not okay with him biting her. God knows Jason will fuck up and accidentally bite Gabriella for too long. If Zeke and Gabi keep hanging with vampires then they will probably be the next people killed," Chad stated.

* * *

><p>I could still feel Jason's lips on mine as I reached for my keys to enter my house. Although he was going to be gone for a week I knew that I would be able to feel him as if he was right behind me.<p>

"You look like you're going to orgasm," Troy said from behind me.

I jumped in surprise. "Damn," I swore as I dropped my keys. I was feeling calm and relaxed, but seeing Troy in front of me wearing a v-neck shirt and famous dark blue jeans caused my nerves to be on high alert. "What the fuck are you doing here? You can't enter my house unless I invite you." I started to back up, and my hand reached behind me to grab the door handle.

Troy was right in front of me, a smirk evident on his face. "Jason asked me to protect you."

"You do realize the sun will be up soon. How do you plan on protecting me if you're a pile of ash?" I retaliated, thinking that they only thing around me right now that I needed protection from was in fact Troy himself.

"Don't treat me like I'm a child," Troy hissed. "I'm not here to stay. I'm just here to check out the house." Troy took another step forward. I was backed up against my door. "And to check you out. You have woods surrounding your house. Anything could be hiding in them."

"Well," I said in an uncomfortable tone, "I'm fine. You can leave now."

"I was thinking we could go patrolling tonight," Tonight meaning after he and I slept throughout the day. "Seeing as we work so well together we can get all sweaty and hot together too."

"You're a vampire. Your only temperature is cold!" I exclaimed, disgusted by Troy for even suggesting that.

"You'll reconsider when you come visit me at my bar. It's opening night." Troy flashed his white teeth. "We'll drink, eat, dance, and then patrol. It'll be a very heated night." Troy licked his lips. His look that he was shooting me sent shivers through me.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to your bar Troy Bolton."

"Even if I told you that I had information on Hope's next attack?" Troy asked.

No one else was going to die. "Tell me Troy. Lives are at stake."

"Dance with me tonight and I'll happily tell you gorgeous," Troy tried charming me and when his hand reached up to cup my face I swatted his hand away.

"I swear that if anyone dies then I will stake you. I don't care if you're following our human laws. I will kill you."

Troy's body pressed against mine, effectively trapping me even more. I sucked in a breath. "I look forward to when you get your strength back because then we will really fight and see who ends up on top."

This was the guy who basically sent Jason away. This realization pissed me off even more. "Get the fuck out of here Troy."

We locked eyes for a moment before he used his vampire speed to leave. I was finally able to enter my home, but when I went to go put my keys in their place I noticed I wasn't holding my keys. What the hell?

I went back to my porch where I dropped them and found nothing. My insides raced as I realized that Troy must have taken them. I don't know why he would take them considering he could never enter without permission.

However, my locks on my doors were going to be changed first thing when I wake up from sleep.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid," Sharpay complained as she drove into the parking lot and parked her pink convertible. After turning her car off she looked at me with pain in her eyes. It had only been hours since her and Zeke broke up. "He's fucking a vampire. Why would I want to go to a vampire bar?"<p>

"It's not just a vampire bar. It's a bar for humans who want to interact with vampires," I said, explaining it as if I supported the idea. But anything having to do with Troy was risky. I personally didn't know how safe people were if Troy was the ruthless guy in charge around here.

"We drove thirty minutes just to come here. You can at least tell me why we're here." Sharpay got out of her car and slammed the door harder than usual. She glittered in the moonlight with her pink dress that barely covered her ass.

"We're here because Troy has information for me. He asked for me to come," I explained, getting out of the car myself. I felt like I was talking to a small child. Sharpay just kept going and going with her questions. "And I thought bringing you to a bar would be nice since you're in a bad mood."

"I'm going to ignore your last comment since you're just trying to sweet talk me. Now, information? Why couldn't he just tell you this morning when he saw you while it was still dark?" Sharpay crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes at her. If only she knew Troy, then she would understand. I walked over to my best friend and put my arm through hers. I started dragging her towards the entrance of the bar, although there were at least fifty people in line. Sharpay huffed at this as we got in line.

"Shar, once you meet Troy you'll understand why I couldn't just get information from him. He's real…" I tried to think of a word to describe him that wouldn't scare Sharpay away, "real…touchy. He likes to have control, and since we're here for information, after I get it then we can drink."

"Yeah, if they serve alcohol. They might just serve that fake blood crap that everyone is talking about," Sharpay muttered darkly.

"They have beer. This is just as much a human bar as it is a vampire one."

"We'll see about that," she grumbled.

I huffed and pulled her with me as I cut through the line. I was not going to stand around in a line when we weren't moving closer to the door. Troy said he wanted me to come and so whoever was at the door would just have to let us in.

I started to hear a lot of peoples' thoughts as Sharpay and I cut through the line, but I managed to block them out. Getting sleep that day helped to block everyone out. When we finally made it to the front of the line I was surprised to see Ashley in black and red leather at the door.

She looked me up and down as she noticed Sharpay and me. I let go of Sharpay as we stood in front of the woman vampire.

"Troy is expecting you." Ashley looked over at Sharpay and crinkled her nose slightly. "Who's this? Your bitch?"

"What?" Sharpay exclaimed in outrage. "You take that back you whore!"

Ashley's fangs popped out and Sharpay shrunk back slightly. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Ashley, this is my best friend Sharpay Evans. Shar, this is Ashley. She's Troy's…assistant."

"Go on in. Tell the bartender who you are and order whatever you like. It's on the house. Troy will be to your left with other businessmen. He was expecting you right at sundown so he might not be in a good mood."

Ashley stepped aside for us to walk through. I could feel her eyes on me, looking me over from head to toe again. I ushered Sharpay forward even faster because I did not like the way Ashley watched me.

"Jesus," Sharpay breathed out as we were finally inside. The bar was dark inside. Blinding lights were being shined down upon all of us, moving around the bar as if they were dancing themselves. There were two bartenders behind the bar waiting on people. All the booths were filled with vampires and humans, the entire bar seats taken, and the dance floor filled. "How are we supposed to tell if they're human or vampire?" Sharpay whispered close to my ear.

"Shar, if they're pale, cold, and are drinking red liquid, then they are vampire," I told her briskly, my eyes too concentrated on all the people and things around me. I was trying to spot Troy who was blending in pretty well.

"No," Sharpay whispered in fear. I looked at her quickly, noticing how pale she really looked. She could practically blend in with the vampires' skin tones. "It's him Gabi," she said before tugging on my arm. "We have to leave."

"What? Why?" I asked in alarm. "Who could you know that's here?"

"Gabriella," she stressed, "he's looking over here. He's probably going to kill us just like Martha."

"Martha?"

"That vampire," Sharpay said, pointing to my left. I searched for a second before my eyes landed on Troy. He was looking at us with straight lips and narrowed eyes. "He found Martha's body. He could have helped the werewolves kill her. I have a bad feeling about this Gabi."

"Shar, calm down. He's harmless for now. This is his bar. That is Troy Bolton."

"What?" She stopped all contact with me as she sent me a dumb expression.

"Trust me Sharpay." I looked her dead in the eye, making sure I held her attention. "I have never lied to you before. Troy comes off as being rude, arrogant, and nasty, but for now he's on our side. I wouldn't go near him if he was going to harm either one of us. Okay?"

It took her a moment to think, but eventually she nodded her head. "Okay. I believe you. Just please, be careful over there. He may be on our side but I'm not too sure about the men with him."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Hell no. I'll stay near the bar, drinking away my problems."

"Okay, but please don't go anywhere without letting me know."

"Likewise," Sharpay said before smiling and pushing me a few steps to distance us. She stuck her tongue out at me while chuckling. Even though rough times we remained goofy teenagers at heart. "Now hurry up so we can leave."

I dodged people on my way over to Troy. He was sitting with three other men. One was even taller than Troy, his long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and he was drinking the dark, synthetic blood. He was on Troy's right while the other two vampires were sitting across from Troy with their backs to me. As I walked closer I was able to see more of their slim profiles.

"Excuse me," Troy said to the group of men. They were all looking at me now, and if I wasn't mistaken the vampire sitting next to Troy licked his lips when our eyes connected. A shiver traveled through my body as I looked to Troy again.

"Boys, this is Gabriella Montez," Troy introduced as I stood next to him. "Miss Montez, this is Scott," Troy motioned to the man directly in front of him. Scott had a scar above his right eye, most likely from his human years considering vampires heal if they're cut. "Then that's Justin, and last but not least, this is Austin." Troy motioned to the man next to him.

"So this is like a business meeting or a giant vampire orgy?" I asked sarcastically. Even though I didn't even want to be here, I was still a little upset that Troy would invite these three men when he told me to come. I just wanted the information he had to get the hell out of here.

Troy's hand whipped out and gripped my wrist. He squeezed just enough to warn me that I was crossing a line. Scott and Justin looked appalled by my statement, but Austin just smirked.

"I see the humans around here still have no respect for their elders," Scott said smoothly.

I raised my chin, but before I could retort Troy cut in with his own dangerous tone. I think he was the boss with this little group because no one questioned him and looked skeptical. They just listened.

"She's my human who is still learning at a rather slow pace when to open her mouth."

"I bet she's pretty good when her mouth is open," Austin said with mirth. It was obvious he was referencing me giving a blowjob. I dropped my mouth open in disgust.

"You song of a—_hmph_!" Troy covered my mouth with his hand, holding me from behind now as I struggled within his grasp. The hand that was holding my wrist squeezed even harder as his other hand stayed stationed on my face.

"Gabriella and I have business to attain too that triumphs what we're all talking about. Scott, I'll call you tomorrow when the transaction follows through. Justin, feel free to bunk in one of the extra coffins downstairs. And Austin," Troy glared slightly as I tried to see his face fully. I started to say something, but he still was covering my mouth. "We'll talk more later. What you're asking of me is something that I'll need to think more clearly about. Now excuse us."

Troy lifted me and moved me across the room without anyone seeing due to his speed. He looked at the occupied booth of teenagers who looked barely old enough to drink. There were two guys and a…vampire girl. Troy glared, making the others stiffen in fright.

"Move now," he commanded.

I watched as all three beings moved out of the booth as quick as possible. They took their glasses and pitcher of beer with them so Troy and I were left with just an empty booth.

He lowered his mouth to my ear, breathing in my scent as he did so. "If I take my hand off of your mouth will you promise not to talk?"

His nose was nuzzling against my skin as I slowly nodded my head.

"Good girl," he praised before softly pressing an unwanted kiss to my ear.

This is going to be a long night I decided.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note-Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming and let me know what you think. Beware...there's a lot of Troy in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Troy and I sat in the booth, looking each other over in silence. I wasn't going to be the one to start talking, no matter how uncomfortable this situation made me. As his eyes moved lower on my body I knew I shouldn't have dressed up for this night. I was wearing a black dress that showed off my cleavage nicely. My hair was in curls, cascading down my back, and my legs looked like they ran on for miles. I chose my best party dress to see Troy Bolton (of course I didn't wear the dress for him. I wore it to blend into the party scene.)<p>

Troy looked good, I hated to admit, but then again, all vampires pretty much looked spectacular. When they died their bodies pretty much healed themselves to transform into irresistible creatures. I looked behind myself to see Sharpay drinking at the bar, obviously interacting with the man next to her as I watched him lay a hand on Sharpay's arm. When she got drunk she flirted with any guy who showed interest in her.

"Are you watching your friend?" Troy asked. I turned to look at him again. "Don't worry; I have my people keeping an eye on her. From what I've seen of her, she doesn't like my kind, so I won't let her make a mistake she's not ready to make on her own."

I was surprised by this. "That's…almost very kind of you." It would be very kind of him if he wasn't practically forcing me to interact with him.

"Are you thirsty?" Troy asked before snapping his fingers. Within a second a waitress who was tall, red headed and dead was at Troy's side. She looked eager to please as she looked at Troy.

"I'm really not thirsty," I said shyly. I wasn't used to being waited on like this.

"We'll take the special tonight Eileen. After drinks, I expect to be served our finest sea food, and then promptly in two hours we will have dessert. Understand?" Troy asked Eileen who seemed to be mentally writing it down in her head. I narrowed my eyes on her as I tried to read her mind.

Vampires were complex creatures. I could sometimes read minds of vampires if they were practically new vampires. However, I couldn't read Troy's or even Jason's minds because they were old in vampire years. Eileen must have been made a vampire recently because I could easily slip into her head.

_I wonder if Troy's going to fuck her like he did to me last night. Oh God, he is like a God in bed! I hope he uses the chains on me tonight…_

I instantly took myself out of her head as I felt disgusted at even hearing such crude thoughts.

I noticed that Troy was staring at me with confusion. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and saw that Troy licked his lips.

"Stop," I said.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like I'm dinner. Just because I'm blushing doesn't give you the right to think that I'm some kind of meal." I huffed out air. "Especially since you have Eileen to please you. You shouldn't be looking at me like that if you're fucking her."

"I knew it," Troy murmured. "You're not just the Chosen One. You're a telepath too. That's why you're blood smells even better than the others."

"Others?" I asked with alarm. Ashley's words were running through my mind about how Troy killed a Chosen One all those years ago. "You mean the other Chosen Ones?" He looked surprised that I knew. By now, both Troy and Jason should stop being surprised by me and my knowledge. They aren't the only things who have resources. "Ashley told me," I said sweetly and sarcastically.

"Now she is a vampire who needs to learn to keep her mouth shut," Troy said darkly before concentrating on me again. In that moment I was glad I was not Ashley. "Most creatures would love to get their hands on you Gabriella Montez."

I gulped slightly. "Well it's a good thing I have you around to protect me until Jason comes back." I was being slightly sarcastic, but Troy didn't comment. I was starting to realize that Troy brought the nasty side out of me. That wasn't acceptable. All of a sudden I didn't feel like talking about me. I wanted to escape Troy and his penetrating gaze even more now.

"Here you go sir," Eileen said as she placed two drinks down on the table. "Your food will be ready shortly." Eileen gave Troy a wink before sauntering away.

"Do it again," Troy commanded. "What is Berry thinking at the bar?" Troy pointed over to the bartender who looked no older than twenty-one himself. I followed Troy's gaze and narrowed my eyes, concentrating hard.

_That girl over there is fucking hot. I'm going to get action tonight. Her blood better be sweet or else I don't know what I'll do for feeding._

I looked back at Troy, blinking my eyes and calming my mind down so I didn't get too out of control with everyone surrounding me. "How old is Berry?"

"He was twenty-two when he was turned," Troy answered.

"No, I mean how old is he in vampire years?"

"No more than two years old. Why?" Troy asked.

"Because I can't ever read yours or Jason's thoughts but I can read Eileen's and Barry's. And right now, Barry is thinking about getting action and scoring some blood from one of the sluts at the bar."

"That sounds just like him," Troy muttered to himself. All of a sudden Troy reached across the table and grabbed my hand, pulling me a little closer to him. I was surprised in the fact that Troy wasn't trying to look down my dress, but instead, he was gazing into my eyes. "Try reading my mind. Concentrate really, _really_ hard."

"Look," I said, "I can't even read Jason's and believe me; I have tried my hardest to read his when he's sleeping. You're a lot older than him, so it's not going to happen."

"You just haven't tried hard enough. You just need practice," Troy encouraged eagerly. I didn't know why he wanted me to be able to read his mind. Everyone else I knew complained about me invading their minds, but Troy was openly inviting me.

"I haven't tried hard enough?" I asked in disbelief. "I have tried reading Jason's mind plenty of times, and I just can't get in. I read my friends' minds almost every day! I've had to live with this curse since I was practically a baby! Do not say I haven't tried."

"That's not what I meant," Troy reassured me. Why was he being so nice? He was probably acting this way to get what he wanted. "When you try to read Jason's mind he is not letting you in. He doesn't know you want to read his mind so all of his defenses are up, but if you try with me I'll let all my guards down. Just try and concentrate."

I stared into Troy's dark blue eyes. I searched his mind, trying to force myself into his head mentally. He stared at me, not blinking once or letting go of my hand. When I wanted to give up his second hand reached across the table and took my other hand in his. His touch was cold against my warm skin, but he gave me the strength I needed to reach into his mind.

My breathing increased some as I felt like I was being sucked into his mind. I couldn't see anyone else at the bar and when I shut my eyes everything went blank. It was like I was in a giant black hole. No thoughts were being processed and I couldn't hear anything. I don't know how long I was like this but I felt Troy squeeze my hands before breaking the connection we shared.

My eyes snapped open. I looked down and I realized that maybe Troy wasn't the one to break our hand connection. My fingers were gripping the table's edge, and my knuckles were white. My breathing had really increased as I gaped at Troy like an idiot.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Nothing like that had ever happened to me. When I tried to read Jason's mind I never ended up feeling like I was in blackness but with Troy it felt like I was just floating through a sea of black nothingness.

Troy's face told me that he was skeptical about something. "You weren't able to read my mind?"

"I told you," I snapped. "I cannot read older vampires' minds."

"But you felt something, right, because I felt you inside of me. You were so close," Troy said. "So, so close."

"Yeah, well I don't feel like doing this anymore. Just tell me—" I was interrupted by Eileen setting a giant plate of food down in front of me and refilling Troy's cup which consisted of the fake blood vampires drank.

"Anything else sir?" Eileen asked. Troy looked at me and when I didn't say anything Troy shook his head and flicked Eileen away with his hand.

"Just tell me what information you have," I hissed as I tried to block out the delicious smelling food. I looked down at my plate once more and my mouth watered slightly. This food looked amazing. Bright colored sea food adorned my plate with some kind of exotic looking sauce covering it in a drizzle.

"Eat first and then I'll tell you what I know," Troy commanded.

I stared Troy down for a moment before tentatively taking a bite from my plate. I shut my eyes as the taste floated through my mouth. It was like I tasted a piece of heaven. "Oh my God," I moaned in joy. "Who cooked this? It's delicious!"

Troy chuckled. He actually CHUCKLED! (Which is a big thing considering he's well…Troy Bolton). "I'm glad you like the food. I'll let my chef know he pleased you. Maxwell will actually be relieved to hear your praises. If you disliked the food he would have serious consequences."

I stopped chewing and swallowed. "Um…what?"

"In my world if I am not satisfied then people will be punished. Maxwell had specific orders tonight to please you with his cooking. If he failed I would have to punish him with silver," Troy explained calmly.

"Oh my God," I whispered in astonishment. "Here I thought you were acting just a little bit nicer than usual and then you go and say something like that! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't understand," he growled lowly. "You're pleased. Don't worry about it."

"Normal people don't torture others because they make one bad meal."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a human anymore." Troy showed me his fangs with a twinkle in his eye. He was getting amusement out of this! "Now eat up."

Troy watched me the whole time as I ate my dinner. It was like he received joy out of watching me eat which is really weird. The moment I finished my last bite I pushed the plate away from me. "I am so full. I can't eat anymore."

I still had about a fourth of the meal left. "Would you like some?" I then realized he didn't actually eat. "Sorry. I kinda forgot."

"It's okay. I can still eat it if you want. I just don't need to eat to stay alive."

"I don't want to procrastinate anymore Troy. Tell me what you know."

"Hope isn't leaving anytime soon. She's here for a reason. Do you know that reason?" Troy asked me.

"Not a clue. Charles thinks she's doing some kind of ritual and that's why she needs a sacrifice."

"She needs a sacrifice and other things that are unknown at the time. She's planning on taking over the world. She wants to rule everyone living and everything dead that walks the earth." I was waiting for Troy to tell me that he was joking, but I had a feeling that he wasn't the type of vampire to joke around, much less joke around about this. "She is a powerful Goddess who is controlling a pack of wolves to do her bidding. She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Or until I kill her." I added. "How do you know this Troy?"

"I have my sources," he said cryptically.

"Tell me or else I'm going to have to do my own separate investigation and find out myself," I threatened.

"Why do you think Jason is with Tiara right now?"

"How does that relate?" I asked.

"Just tell me Gabriella."

"You sent him to her to receive orders. She's your Queen and you vampires are getting ready to fight some war…" I trailed off as I realized what this actually meant.

"Fighting Hope will be a war. She has her army and she's starting her destruction in Mississippi. She wants Tiara's thrown and if she gets that then all vampires in this state will have to bow down to her. This is a grave and dangerous matter that we're dealing with." Troy's tone got darker and darker the more he talked.

"That is why Tiara was in town days ago. She knew Hope was here and she had to inform all Chiefs around Mississippi. As of a couple of days ago Tiara was still deciding what to do about Hope. She had two options. Option one is to scatter all of her vampires around the nation, maybe even send the more powerful ones overseas for protection. If Hope conquers this kingdom and there are no vampires in this state, than that means Hope wasted her time."

Hope has this huge elaborate plan to take over the world, and she's starting with the vampire population in Mississippi. My face paled as I thought about Jason leaving. It felt like my insides were being torn out of me.

"Option two?" I squeaked.

"Option two consists of the vampires fighting back against Hope and her mutts. Although trained vampires can rip apart the wolves within seconds, Hope is very powerful and there might be a chance that she can tear us apart. I don't support option one, but option two is just as risky. No matter what happens, blood will be shed."

"Why is it taking a week for Jason to receive these orders? Couldn't Tiara just have easily called to tell you what to do?" I asked.

"That, I cannot answer. It may seem like I chose Jason to send, but Tiara asked for me to send him. I had no say in the matter," Troy said before standing up and offering me his hand. "It's getting late. I wanted to patrol tonight with you, but business came up with Austin. We will have to go tomorrow night."

Troy took my hand and I stood up. It's not like I had much of a choice either as he lead me through the crowd. "Your friend has already gone. She left with a human boy twenty minutes ago."

We were moving at a brisk pace towards Sharpay's car. I didn't know how Troy knew what car I came in, and I didn't really want to know. "Are you actually forcing me to leave? What's gotten into you?"

"Listen, Austin is Tiara's right hand man. I shouldn't have told you what I just told you tonight. It's confidential information and Austin has superb hearing."

"Is he going to come after me?" I asked as Troy opened the car door for me. I was glad when I saw that Sharpay left her keys in between the two seats.

"No, I don't think he heard me. Anyways, I'm stronger than him by three hundred years. You're safe with me."

"Am I really? Because it seems like you just put me in more danger by telling me this. And by the way, I would like my house keys back." I glared at him. "I don't appreciate you taking them."

"You'll get them back tomorrow. Now drive safely," Troy smirked as he shut the door. "I will be at your house at sundown. We will patrol then."

Troy used his speed to leave me alone in the dark parking lot. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>Training had been exhausting for the most part. I was still fuming from this morning. I had woken up not from my alarm but from the three men standing in my bedroom doorway, knocking on the door. Of course I was decent looking (or as decent as I could be from just waking up) but my body was modestly covered for the most part. I still let out a yelp of surprise.<p>

It turns out that they were at my house, ready to replace all my windows. I knew instantly these guys were at my house because of Troy. He had paid them to replace all my windows so the sun couldn't actually get into my house. He was making it vampire 'safe'.

To make matters worse Sharpay ended up at my door at five in the morning, drunk as hell. She was still at my house sleeping off her hangover. And now I was training before heading home to wait for Troy to come get me to patrol.

Chad wasn't even in the giant padded suit police officers use to train dogs in. He had two gloves on his hands so that I could punch him without hurting his palms and that was it. It was sort of like a low blow to me. It was like they were mocking me that I didn't have my full strength back yet. I knew they didn't mean it like that, but that's how I was feeling at the time.

Charles was in the corner, writing down notes and looking at a spell book. I don't know what spell he wants to try, however, I do know from Sharpay's drunken ramblings that Taylor doesn't want to participate with the spell. That was okay with me as long as all of my friends stayed safe.

I went to jab Chad's hand, but was taken off guard as Chad's other hand bumped my head and knocked me back a couple of steps. I looked at him in shock.

"Sorry," Chad grumbled.

This got Charles' attention as I rubbed the spot Chad hit. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I think this is enough for today. You're patrolling tonight then?" Charles asked.

"Unfortunately. Troy said he would pick me up at sundown." I started to unwrap the tape from my hands, Chad coming up on my right side.

"You have bite marks covering your whole neck. What the fuck is that about Gabi?" Chad asked in a low voice so Charles wouldn't hear.

I stared at Chad. "Is that why your hand 'accidentally' hit my head? You're upset that I let Jason bite me?" I exclaimed.

"Well you don't see me jumping for joy, do you?" Chad said sarcastically.

I crossed my arms. "Fuck you Chad. Zeke is sleeping with a vampire too and you're not giving him shit for it."

"Yeah, well I think Zeke is more capable of taking care of himself right now compared to you. Shar told Tay who told me how you two went to that vampire bar last night. Do you prefer their kind instead of actual humans now?"

Chad was like an older protective brother to me. However, he can be a little too overbearing at times. He was able to make me so frustrated in a matter of seconds. I don't even think Troy could make me this mad this quickly.

"I cannot believe you're asking me this right now." I started to walk away from Chad. "If I were you, I would stay the fuck away from me for now."

Charles followed me out of the training room. I briefly heard him order Chad to stay put. That was never good. At times I felt bad for Chad because his father was the only family he had left and it seemed Charles' life was always consumed by this Chosen One stuff. It felt like Charles always sided with me on matters like this, and I felt bad for Chad that he always seemed to come into second place when Charles chose between us.

Charles took off his glasses and started wiping them off with the white handkerchief he kept in his back pocket. "I think you should invite Troy over for dinner sometime next week."

"What about Jason?" I asked right away.

"Right now Troy seems like he's the one in charge around here with vampires. If you want the others to accept Troy and Jason they need to be brought in slowly to the group. I think meeting one vampire is enough for now."

"Okay. I'll ask him tonight." I started to leave, but Charles stopped me.

"He'll come around someday Gabriella. You just have to give Chad more time to accept the fact that he can't always be the one to protect you."

I sighed. "I know. Thanks Charles."

I turned back around and rushed at Charles to give him a hug. He looked surprised at first since we don't usually share hugs unless the moment is significant. He patted my back like a father would to a daughter.

"We're going to beat Hope Gabriella. I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p>I opened the door before Troy could knock. I glared at him as he flashed his fangs at me in a childish way.<p>

"I'm not ever going to invite you inside my house. I cannot believe you sent guys over here against my will to replace my windows! These were windows that my great-grandparents built!"

"I didn't just do it for me. I did it for Jason too," Troy said. "Now are you coming or not?"

I zipped up my hooded jacket before turning around and locking my door. Even though I said that I would replace the locks, I realized Troy couldn't get into my home without my invitation and I always had spare keys laying around my house so I wasn't going through a shortage.

I shivered as we walked down my long driveway. Troy looked at me and took off his sleek black jacket. He put it around my shoulders as I tried to protest, but he continued his action no matter what I said.

Troy was wearing his usual wife beater and dark blue jeans while I settled on wearing sweatpants that fitted my body like a second skin (they were easy to move around in) and a white wife beater with a jacket. Apparently, my jacket wasn't enough to keep me warm.

"Thanks," I finally said.

Troy looked smug that he got me to be polite towards him. "You're welcome."

"Look, here's the thing, Charles wants you to come over for dinner next week. Are you in or out?" I asked.

"I would be honored to attend dinner. Shall I have you and your group over for dinner or would Charles like to cook?" Troy asked.

"What makes you think Charles will be the one cooking? I can cook too you know."

"Does that mean we'll be eating at your house? Because you know you'll have to invite me inside then," Troy pointed out smartly.

I rolled my eyes. I don't know what was more risky; inviting Troy over to my house or bringing Charles and my friends to his home. We finished our walk to the cemetery.

"I think we should keep working on you reading my mind," Troy said.

"Why do you want me to do that so bad?" I questioned. To be honest, I was a little intrigued at the idea of reading his mind. Although it had nothing to do with the fact I would be working with him. It was strictly business trying to read an older vampires' mind.

"I have met other telepaths in my life. Not one has been able to read my mind although there have been myths that telepaths can work to enhance their gifts. I want to help you Gabriella."

I shuffled my feet as we stopped walking in the grass. We were surrounded by graves as the moon was our only source of light.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked with my chin raised. "After all, I'm a human and you don't like humans."

Troy smirked, placing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You're no human."

I would have retaliated if there weren't two demons coming towards us.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason had been gone for six days now. He hadn't called once. I was starting to get a little worried. What could Tiara possibly need Jason for during this week if she wasn't just telling him her plans? If my heart didn't ache for him so much then I would be a little angry that he hadn't called. For now, with all this supernatural turmoil going on around Mississippi I was just hoping that Jason was safe.

"I think you advanced further into my mind tonight," Troy said quietly as he walked me home. Every night this week Troy and I patrolled. I was still fighting with Chad so going to Charles' bar was out of my plans. I would not be the first one to apologize with this fight. So patrolling with Troy was what I did all night long the past week.

"Oh yeah, how can you tell?" I asked. I think Troy was right though since I felt something inside of me.

"Well every time you enter my head I can feel you, poking around, but this time I felt myself being pulled towards you mentally." Troy looked at me. "It's like our thoughts were being mixed together. It's no longer a one way street with you entering me."

"That sounds," I trailed off before settling on the right word usage, "creepy."

Troy chuckled. "Well it most certainly doesn't sound like rainbows and kittens."

We stopped at my door right when Troy said that. I looked up at him and his giant form before breaking out into laughter. Instead of laughing with me, Troy's face split into a grin too.

"You know I keep saying you don't have to walk me home. I'm okay by myself," I declared with a smile still on my lips. So far this night Troy hadn't said anything repulsive. That was probably due to the fact that we hardly had time to speak to one another. We had killed three demons, an Ogre, and one uncontrolled vampire. Troy was a little upset by the vampire I think, but that probably had to be because this vampire was living in Troy's area and he was supposed to be in charge of him.

"Not a chance," Troy said in a commanding tone. Ah, there was the Troy I knew all too well. "I still smell wolves in your woods. I said I would protect, you and that is exactly what I'll do."

"Well," I shifted from one foot to the other. "Thanks…I guess. Have you heard from Jason lately?" I looked at Troy with a hopeful look, but he just frowned.

"If he hasn't called you then it's not my place to be the messenger between you two." He handed me my stake back. "This is yours. Like always Gabriella, it's been a pleasure."

"He's called you though, right?" I called out to Troy's retreating back. Troy wasn't making a speedy getaway since he drove his fancy expensive sports car to my house.

"He only talked about vampire matters. He will return sometime tomorrow night." Troy turned to look at me. "Have you told him about dinner?"

I stayed silent, giving Troy his answer.

"You know, a healthy relationship is based off of trust."

I glared. "We trust each other. It's others that we have problems with." I made sure that Troy knew he was considered an 'other'. "He's going to be fine with dinner. He knows it's just business and since he's so obligated to his business with Tiara, he will understand that Charles wants to conduct business with you."

Troy used his speed and was now standing directly in front of me, my back pressing up against the door. He smirked down at me as he had to lean down slightly to look into my face. "You're going to have to invite me in eventually for dinner. Why don't you just do so now?"

"No chance in hell will I invite you in right now. Plus, the sun's almost going to be up. You should probably get going." I smirked as I saw Troy's eyes evaluating my facial features to see if I was totally serious.

"If you invited me in I could stay here. All your windows have been replaced. It would be a shame if I had wasted my money on something you won't ever use."

Unfortunately, the relatively good night I shared with Troy had been ruined by his cockiness and arrogance.

"Goodnight Troy," I said with a final edge to my tone.

He looked troubled for a second before pulling back. "Goodnight Gabriella."

* * *

><p>I only received a couple of hours of sleep because I woke up to Sharpay standing above me with a wide smile on her face.<p>

"Hello sleeping beauty," she greeted me cheerfully. I would have been pissed if it wasn't for the happy grin on her face.

This was the first time since her break up with Zeke that she was smiling. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it Shar?" I asked.

"It's around one in the afternoon," she answered before plopping down on my bed. Her eyes popped open wider than usual as she touched the back of my shoulder. I yelped. "You have one nasty bruise, did you know that?"

I sat up as I rubbed my shoulder tenderly. "No, I didn't know. It must have been from patrolling last night." I took in Sharpay's concerned face, but smiled slightly. "I'm okay Shar. If it's still bothering me tonight I'll get Jason to heal it. Okay?"

"If that's supposed to reassure me it's not really working." I frowned as Sharpay continued talking. "But after going to Troy's bar last week it helped me realize that not all vampires are bad. I'm just letting you know that I'm not going to become best friends with Jason…or Troy…but I think I'm okay with you dating him."

I put my hand over Sharpay's. "Thank you. That's all I'm asking." A silence fell over us before I started prying into Sharpay's private life. "So, you and Zeke are officially done?"

"Yeah, he moved his stuff out this morning. Apparently the business corporation he works for has vampires working there. That's how Zeke met Marcy; his secretary."

"I'm sorry Shar. I really had no idea what he was doing. Believe me, I was tempted to read his mind, but you know I don't like doing that with you guys." I tried to comfort Sharpay the best way I knew how, which was just softly talking and letting her control the conversation.

"It's fine. I may be a bitch, but I don't expect people to take sides. Truth is, I'm a little relieved he moved out today. Maybe this will give me a chance to start over with my life."

I didn't see any tears in Sharpay's eyes so I smiled. "Good for you. I hope everything works out for you."

"So," Sharpay said as she literally bounced off my bed. She was very perky. "Are you excited that Jason is coming home? Although he's dead and has no tan, he is a dreamboat. The way his eyes sparkle is amazing. I would get lost in his eyes all day long if I could."

I snorted. "He would be a pile of ash by the time the day was done." Sharpay narrowed her eyes at me as if telling me that wasn't her point. I chuckled. "Of course I'm excited. I think I'm going to cut patrolling short tonight and go and see him. Maybe I'll be kind enough to wear some of the lingerie I just bought."

Sharpay laughed. "Jason is one lucky man. I just want you to be careful around him. You're my best friend. I literally couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you."

* * *

><p>"You're dressed up," Troy commented as I busied myself spreading out the blanket I brought. It served multiple purposes. One, I could sit on it instead of the damp grass. Two, I could use it if I got cold. Three, it kept the dirt off of my dark blue skinny jeans. I was wearing those with a pair of black boots that went up my calves. I was wearing a top that tied in the back and around my neck, the orange looking good against my skin.<p>

"Thanks, because that's what all girls want to hear," I said sarcastically. I sat down on the blanket, crossing my legs. Sometimes in high school I would lay down a blanket and study while Charles was with me. I would sit on the ground and he would quiz me, just waiting for a demon or vampire to attack.

Troy sat down opposite of me and took my hands in his. "Did you dress up for Jason?"

I rolled my shoulders, trying to clear out all of my thoughts. "It's no concern to you so let's just stop talking about it."

"Okay," Troy agreed all too easily. I don't know what was up with him tonight, but it seemed like he was a whole new person. I was about to ask him what was up with his mood, but he cleared his throat, shut his eyes, and nodded his head. This was my sign to try to read his thoughts.

We sat together like this, holding hands as tight as possible until my knuckles turned white for ten minutes. My breathing pace changed again. It felt like I just ran a marathon as my whole body became warm. This had never happened before. I felt like I was so close to Troy. His smell was inside my nose, his hands felt icy against my burning skin, and it was like I could feel someone who wasn't me inside my own head.

I would have kept going if it wasn't for Troy who ripped his hands out of mine. "Troy?" I asked in surprise. "I was so close, I could feel it."

Troy stood up, and was as still as a statue. "Get up and get your crossbow. There are five wolves circling around us."

As quickly as I could I grabbed the crossbow from my bag that I had also brought. "Are you sure there are five?"

"A minimum of five, a maximum of seven. Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Troy said smoothly. Even under pressure like this he was still his cool, collected self. I almost snorted at my thought. That would be the day when Troy lost his cool and actually showed a sign of being nervous and scared. I doubt that would ever happen.

Troy and I had our backs to each other, each one of us scanning our surroundings with our eyes. Of course, Troy's senses were more equipped than mine. "Aim for their chests, and don't get distracted by their teeth," Troy informed me lowly. If I wasn't standing next to him than I wouldn't have heard him in the first place.

My breath hitched as five wolves surrounded us. Three were closer to Troy and two giant white and gray wolves were close to me. Troy's fangs popped out as a snarl escaped his mouth. If I had my powers I would be confident enough to say something witty, but now I just stood still with my crossbow raised. I now saw the reason why Troy told me to grab that weapon. A crossbow I could shoot at a distance. If I used my regular stake that would mean I would have to actually get close to one of these dogs.

"On three," Troy said. "One…two…"

At hearing the number two I shot my crossbow and it hit the wolf on my right. It howled in pain as my arrow stabbed through his chest. Before my eyes the wolf changed into a naked woman, laying on the ground with an arrow through her heart. She bled to death.

"Do you have trouble hearing?" Troy hissed before everything became chaotic.

"Sorry," I squeaked before the wolf on my left jumped at me. I let Troy worry about the three other wolves as I faced off with the gray wolf. It was huge and nearly three times my size. Luckily for me, it did not stand up on its hind legs or else it would have been taller and bigger than Troy even.

The wolf's thoughts popped into my head, but I had to block them out. I couldn't get distracted by its thoughts right now. I did a summersault on the ground, dodging the teeth on the wolf. He was salivating at the mouth and that truly frightened me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Troy had already taken down one wolf, injured another one by ripping off its hind leg, and was now brutally fighting the third wolf that had dark red fur.

I became too distracted. I knew this because the gray wolf in front of me pounced and tackled me to the ground, effectively knocking my weapon out of my hand. I tried to put my hands up to keep its teeth from burrowing into my skin, but I had no luck and screamed out in pain as the wolf ripped into my stomach.

It bit and chewed at my tender flesh. It wasn't ripping out my insides…yet, however, it was like he was treating me like a bone and gnawing on my open wound. I twisted in agony, wondering where Troy was. I tried to search for him, but it seemed like my body just didn't want to cooperate.

I was in shock. That was the only way to describe what I was feeling. I was just lying on the ground. By now I had given up on trying to reach my crossbow. Although it had only been forty-seven seconds since I was wounded it felt like multiple agonizing hours.

I faintly heard a growl before a dog yelped. The weight of the wolf was pushed from me. I turned my head slowly and watched as Troy tore the wolf a part.

I started to shut my eyes slowly but Troy's cold, blood covered hands were on my face, lightly stroking my skin.

"You're going to be okay," he murmured before biting his wrist. He dangled his bleeding limb in front of me. I might have been delusional at this time, but I swear Troy looked worried. "Drink," he commanded.

I tried to deny his hand, but it was like my instincts kicked in and my mouth latched onto Troy. It was like I was an animal as my hands gripped Troy's arm and pulled him closer to me.

"Drink as much as you need gorgeous," Troy cooed.

* * *

><p>This night Troy walked me to my house again. He had gotten this weird look on his face when we were leaving the cemetery, and when we reached my driveway he walked even closer to me I got the feeling that he smelled something or someone around my house and wanted to go take care of them himself. He probably saw them as a threat and didn't want me to deal with them. He also probably thought I was a total baby for letting the wolf feed from me. At least I felt like that as I remembered the taste of Troy's blood.<p>

I started to put my key in my door, but it was already unlocked. My breathing quickened, and before I realized what I was saying, I mumbled to Troy.

"You can come in."

Troy looked truly shocked before opening the door for me. The sight in front of me made me gasp in surprise. There were lit candles everywhere in my entryway and leading up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Oh my gosh," I murmured. I had a feeling that this was all due to Jason. I had just let Troy into my house because I was scared, and it was all because my great boyfriend wanted to surprise me.

"You seem to have company," Troy stated the obvious. "Although I'm pleased you invited me in, I do not need to see you and Jason reunite. Goodnight Gabriella," Troy said.

I nodded, too stunned to say anything back. I followed the candles, the scent of vanilla filling my whole house. There was only one vampire who would do this for me. As I reached the top of the stairs I walked to my room where soft music was playing.

As I walked past my spare bedroom, Jason came out of it. He smiled when he saw me, but frowned when he noticed the blood that was covering all of my clothing. Oh yeah…I winced, I forgot about how I looked. A shower was absolutely necessary.

"Are you hurt? Do you need to drink?" He asked as he instantly was in my face, running his fingers down my face, shoulders, and finally holding my hands in his.

I smiled, touched by his concern for me. "I'm fine. I may not look my best, but I'm fine. I'm especially fine since you're here now."

Jason connected our lips in greeting. It was short and chaste, but I knew it was leading to something more. "I missed you," Jason whispered.

Our foreheads were connected as we held each others' gaze. "I missed you too. I missed you so, so much."

"Before we enter your room, you promise that you're not hurt?" Jason asked; not a trace of amusement could be heard in his voice. I nodded my head, stunned by his seriousness. "Good," he smiled before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me down the hall bridal style. "Because I have our night planned together."

I gasped again as we entered my room. My room was lit with candles too, music was playing in the background, and rose pedals were on the bed. Yes, it was slightly cheesy and totally cliché, but it's the thought that counts. This showed Jason's sensitive side, and I was touched that he was showing me it.

"I hope it's not too much," he stated.

I reached up and kissed the side of his mouth. "It's perfect. I love it. Thank you."

Jason lowered me to the bed. "I want to know you in every possible way Gabi." Jason kissed my lips softly, stroking my mouth with his tongue. "I want to be inside you and never let you go."

My heart pounded in my chest. Jason had excellent hearing, and I'm sure he heard how my heart fluttered. My hand came up to his face and slowly slid to the back of his neck. "I want that too," I whispered. "I want you in every way possible."

I hadn't been intimate with a man for a while now. But with Jason all my nerves floated away because in front of him I didn't have to be self-conscious. I could just be myself. And what made this night even more special was the fact that Jason could spend the night. He didn't have to sneak out right before the sun came up. I would have him all to myself during the day (granted, he would be sleeping for most of it for much needed rest).

Jason and I didn't just have sex. We made love to one another for hours straight. We worshipped each other with unconditional love.

* * *

><p>"It's almost sunrise," I giggled while turning around in the shower so I was facing Jason. His hands trapped me against the wall while he looked down at me with a passion in his eye. "You're staying here during the day."<p>

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did you manage to replace all your windows? They're pretty expensive and I would never be able to forgive myself if you went into debt because of me," Jason said. He brought his face closer to my neck, nipping lightly. Although biting during sex was a big thing, Jason did not bite me. He probably wanted to and more than once I caught him ready to plunge his teeth into me, but something in my gut told me not to let him do it. Even though he was far from being a human, I wanted to have a relationship that was close to being somewhat normal.

"Troy actually sent some people over here to replace my windows," I said.

"Did he come into your house?" Jason asked. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"Not for the windows, but he was just here. I invited him in when I noticed that my door was unlocked," I explained. I looked at Jason's face and he looked too skeptical.

"Did he drink your blood at all?" Jason asked.

"No," I said as if it were the easiest question on the Earth. "Why are you making a big deal about this? He saved me, and you scared me by leaving my door open."

"Sorry," Jason said quietly. "I just don't want to put you in any more danger, and to us, Troy is a threat."

My hand reached up and cupped the back of Jason's neck. "You won't lose me to Troy. I promise."

* * *

><p>"She's special, isn't she?" Ashley asked as she entered Troy's office.<p>

Troy looked up from the book he was reading at his desk in his office at the club. "Did I say you could enter?" Troy hissed.

Ashley smiled at how frazzled Troy looked. "She got to you. Gabriella Montez is somehow fucking with your mind." Ashley sat down in the chair across from Troy. "So tell me sir, how did she manage to turn you into her little puppy? She does have a nice ass."

Troy growled, warning Ashley that she was going a little too far with describing Gabriella. "She's going to be mine. Jason Cross will be out of the picture soon enough. I just have to wait for him to fuck up his plan with the Queen of Mississippi and then I'll make my move."

Ashley grinned. She only wanted to see Troy happy, even though she tried causing him hell every day. Ashley was made by Troy. He turned her into the creature she was today and had saved her in more ways than one. She owed him everything she had.

"Very well sir. Just let me know if I can do anything for you."

Troy smiled. He knew Ashley meant well. "You can start by getting the hell out of my office and let me read in peace."

* * *

><p>"So where's Gabs?" Zeke asked as he sat down at the table after grabbing a new book to look through that consisted of higher beings like Gods and Goddesses.<p>

Taylor shrugged. "Charles said she was supposed to patrol tonight, but Shar said Jason was coming home tonight. So I'm guessing she's busy fuc—" Zeke glared at Taylor before she changed her word choice. "She's probably uniting with Jason after his trip."

Chad snorted. "I don't see what you guys like about vampires. They are vile creatures."

"Taylor, I think we should do the spell sometime tomorrow." Charles sat down at the table, cleaning his glasses off. Taylor had changed her mind about the spell.

"What's the spell about exactly?" Sharpay asked.

"If Taylor and I complete the spell perfectly then it will allow Taylor and me to look into the past and learn about Hope's past lives."

"What good will that do?" Chad asked bluntly.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "If we can learn about Hope's past then we will be able to know what she's capable of. This spell should help us learn what Hope is planning on doing."

The TV playing quietly in the background received Zeke's attention. He quieted everyone down as he turned the volume up.

"Just listen guys," he instructed as one of the residents of their town was on TV.

"Oh my God," Sharpay whispered in horror.

* * *

><p>"Are you scared of the future?" Jason asked me as we laid in my bed. After our shower together we both fell asleep during the day. He had woken up right after sundown and had effectively woken me up by bringing me dinner. We were now laying together, my body tucked into his side.<p>

Was I afraid of the future? I had never really thought about that before. Sure, I didn't have my powers but they would always come back to me. Right now I may be getting my ass kicked more times than I can count, but I always had Jason and reluctantly Troy now to protect me and feed me their blood if I were injured.

"I've never really thought about it before," I admitted.

Jason stroked my hair. "That would be a very—" Jason was interrupted by my phone ringing in the background.

I looked at him with an apologetic face. It was Charles' ringtone and I couldn't ignore it. "Sorry, it's Charles. I have to answer it."

All it took was one minute of listening to Charles and I was already getting off my bed and putting on clothes. Jason did the same and I knew he could hear Charles on the other end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Jason and I rushed past the people at the bar; making our way to the others. I couldn't believe what really happened. A sixteen year old girl was so innocent; especially Lucy who always followed the rules, never drank, and always went to church.<p>

When Jason and I entered we found everyone sitting at the table except Charles. Chad glared at Jason, but I didn't say anything about it. Now wasn't the time to get into even more fights with him.

"Where's Charles?" I asked, looking directly at Zeke who would most likely have the most levelheaded mind right now.

"He's with Lucy's parents. I guess they're neighbors."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I used to babysit her when we were younger." I pushed hair out of my face while sitting down. Jason came to stand behind me. There was no need for introductions. Everyone knew that he was Jason, and Jason had heard me talk about each one of my friends enough to know who they are. "And you're sure all of her insides were gutted out?"

"No," Chad said sarcastically, "We made that up so you would come rushing down here and stop having sex with the vampire."

"You were supposed to be patrolling tonight Gabs. What happened?" Taylor asked.

A blush coated my cheeks as I stuttered for a response. "I…we…we got caught up with something."

"Relax guys," Zeke said. "It's pretty obvious that Gabi wouldn't have been able to stop this anyways. She goes to the cemetery most nights when she patrols and this happened at the local park."

"Plus," Sharpay added, "Hope is strong. Gabi's life would have been put in danger too."

Chad was about to say something, but he became distracted the moment he saw Jason put his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

Chad stood up instantly. "For ten years Gabriella has put her life in danger. This seems to be the first time that she's let us down. If I were you two," he looked at Sharpay and Zeke, "I would be afraid for our lives. It's obvious we're all going to die now."

Chad left the room with Taylor following after him. I read her mind to see what she was thinking.

_Oh God Chad, you need to calm down. He might be somewhat right, but it's not Gabriella's fault. If anything, it's Hope's fault. I hope the spell will be able to help…_

"Well," Sharpay said primly. The full effect that she just basically agreed with Zeke in this conversation hitting her full force. "I think I should go. I'm the only waitress tonight." She looked from Zeke, Jason, and then to me. "You guys should all try to research Hope. We now know she found an innocent girl."

"There's probably more things she needs for her ritual…which we still don't know what her ritual consists of," Zeke stated.

"Okay," Jason said; taking over the leadership. "Zeke, Gabi and I will keep doing research. Tiara said that Hope will need the inside of an innocent girl which we already know she has. Two live human sacrifices, one man and one woman. Also, she will need a heart of a man." Jason pulled out his cell phone. "I have to make a business call to Troy. I haven't checked in with him yet. You two start researching what this ritual could be about."

Sharpay looked stunned for a moment as she processed what Jason just said. "Okay," she whistled. "I'm going to work. Have fun and don't forget to inform Charles."

"Actually," I said as my stomach felt queasy just thinking about Lucy being ripped apart by this bitch of a woman; Hope. "I'm going to go train in the back. I can't think straight right now. I feel all wobbly and weak."

I walked off before anyone could say anything. Right now, I just wanted peace and quietn. Also, no matter how strong or weak I was at the moment, hitting something would feel damn good.


	14. Chapter 14

"I mean, when are we going to meet her?" Sharpay complained as she filed her nails. She was sitting on a swing in the local park as I scanned the area quickly. Charles and I decided to expand my patrolling. Every once in a while I would patrol throughout the whole town, but truth be told, most demons and evil things stayed in the cemetery when hunting for prey.

"Who?" I asked. I had zoned out on Sharpay a while ago. I'm pretty sure she was busy talking about Zeke and his new girlfriend Marcy, but I wasn't certain.

"Marcy!" She exclaimed. I nodded my head with my back facing her. I was right. She was still talking about Marcy and Zeke.

"I don't know Shar, but I think we can call it a night. Nothing is happening here and we can both use some sleep.

Sharpay jumped up from her sitting position. "Okay." She linked arms with me as we made our way back to her car. "So Charles and Taylor are doing their spell tomorrow. I guess it'll be pretty cool to watch. You coming to see them do it?"

"Um," I said, "I don't think so. I should probably clean the house and cook dinner. I'm sure Charles will fill me in."

"You know," Sharpay said quietly, "Ever since we found out about Lucy you've been distancing yourself from us. I'm even surprised you let me come tonight."

I got into the car, not knowing how to talk to Sharpay at the moment. She was right, I even knew that. I was distancing myself within the last three days. I couldn't get Chad's words out of my mind. I was blaming myself and the only way I knew how to deal with it is by distancing myself from the people that I love; Jason included.

Sharpay entered her car too. "It's not your fault Gabriella. So stop blaming yourself and concentrate on helping us defeat Hope."

"Okay," I said simply.

Sharpay pulled up to my house, both of us noticing Chad's car in the driveway. Sharpay looked at me. "You want me to stay?"

"No," I said getting out of the car. "I'll be fine. It's just Chad." And I truly meant it. No matter how mad Chad was at me and no matter how mad I got at Chad, we are always there for one another. We just fight like siblings.

I walked into my house, smelling pancakes instantly. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Chad was just putting a big plate of pancakes down on my kitchen table. I smiled as he turned around and looked at me with his own little smile.

"Hey," I said casually. I slipped into the chair that had the pancakes in front of them.

"Hey." Chad brought two clean plates over to the table, along with forks and syrup. "I hope you don't mind, but you were out and I needed to keep myself busy while waiting for you. I also fixed your back door too."

"That's okay. You know I like it when things get done around the house without me having to actually do anything." Chad grinned at my words.

He was scratching the back of his neck, and I knew instantly that he was nervous. I reached out and connected our hands. He looked at me instantly, surprised that I was actually touching him after our argument.

_Please forgive me_.

"Chad, it's just me. You don't need to be nervous." He chuckled before I continued speaking. "Your thoughts are very loud tonight."

"That's because I want you to hear them." He sighed. "I'm not good at apologies, but I know I owe you one."

"Hey, consider—" I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment my backdoor that Chad had just fixed was busted down and a big, burly demon walked through. I stood up along with Chad. This demon was wearing a Viking hate, horns still out from its side of the head, and claws adorned its hands.

"Go get my ax, Chad," I yelled over the demons screech.

"Gabs," Chad started to protest as I took a small step back, rocking on the backs of my feet, ready to pounce if necessary.

"Go!" I roared as I smirked at the demon. "Hurry!"

Chad dashed off, heading up the stairs to my bedroom where I kept a chest full of weapons at the end of my bed. It was just me and the demon.

"Come on big boy; show me what you got," I egged on. I don't know what had gotten into me, but whatever it was made me feel confident and like my old self.

The demon charged, howling in excitement. I don't think he actually spoke English which was somewhat weird. Almost all things I fought were able to speak to me. I ducked its flying claws and sent a kick to its back. He actually stumbled forward a bit, letting me grab the frying pan Chad used to make the pancakes and clonk him on the back of the head.

I could hear Chad coming down the stairs, making me look towards the door so I could take the ax from Chad. But before I could do that the demon whirled around and backhanded me. My whole body turned as I squeezed my eyes shut. I'm pretty sure I was going to have a nasty black eye.

"Gabs!" Chad yelled, tossing the ax my way. I caught it, hardly fumbling and swung with all my might at the demon's neck. I grunted, using literally all of my strength to slice through its thick head. When I finally cut through him and he exploded into orange goop, dirtying my kitchen big time, I sunk to the floor.

"Gabriella!" Chad exclaimed, sliding over to me on the ground. I was covered in orange demon blood, and now Chad was too. "Hey, look at me." I did what he told me. "Are you okay? Your eye is swelling."

I gingerly touched my face and winced. "Yeah, he only got one good hit in."

"You know," Chad said, smiling once he realized I would be okay for sure. "This is your first demon you defeated by yourself without your powers. I'm proud of you."

"Actually," I corrected, "_we_ defeated him." I sat up a little more, hugging Chad close to me. "I wouldn't have been able to kill him without your help Chad. Thank you."

"I would do anything for you Gabi. I may not like it, but I'm always here for you. And I'm sor—"

I covered Chad's mouth with my hand. "Please don't apologize. Can we just forget our fight? Please?"

Chad nodded his head. "Of course." We were both silent for a moment before we both realized we were literally sitting in demon blood, and I was covered in it from head to toe. Also, by hugging Chad before, I covered him in blood too. "Well it looks like I'm cleaning all day tomorrow."

"I can help if you want. I don't mind staying the night and then working with you tomorrow," Chad offered.

"That's sweet, but I know you want to be with Taylor tomorrow when she does the spell." Chad started to protest, but I cut him off. "Shut up Chad. I think it's cute how you like Tay. And I know for a fact that she likes you too."

Chad looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yup," I giggled. "So go, get out of here, clean up yourself, and spend the day with Taylor tomorrow."

"Only if you're one hundred percent sure," he said. "Like I said, I'm always around if you need _anything_."

"I'm fine," I insisted. We both stood up, almost slipping on my hardwood flooring. "Now go, get out of here before I change my mind."

"Okay Gabs." Chad started to leave, but he turned around to look at me. He smiled as I looked at him like he was crazy. What could he possibly want now? "Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're friends again. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Funny, that's what Sharpay told me the other day too.

"Yeah, well," I shrugged my shoulders, "I honestly feel the same way. I don't know what I would do without you and our friends."

* * *

><p>After a much needed shower I entered my room wearing only a gray cotton robe that clung to my body. My hair was quickly drying due to the summer heat and forming my natural curls that ran down my back. I turned to look into my mirror that was connected to my dresser and started combing my hair out. After I was done I pulled out my silk nightie and dropped my robe to the floor.<p>

A low growl sounded behind me and I instantly tensed up. I knew it wasn't Jason since he would have told me he was behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw nothing, which meant only one vampire could be behind me.

"You shouldn't tease an animal like this Gabriella," Troy scolded.

I turned around with a shriek and quickly grabbed my robe to cover myself. I felt myself blushing and my blood boil with anger all at the same time. He was leaning against the frame of my bed, his arms crossed, and his eyes traveling over my naked body that was now covered with my thin material of my robe.

"Get out Troy," I commanded as I harshly tied my robe securely around my small waist. "I'm not kidding. Get the fuck out of my room."

"Hey," he said while raising his two hands in a 'surrendering' kind of act. "I'm here to just check up on you. I was scanning your woods for anymore of Hope's wolves, and I smelled blood coming from your house." His eyes stayed on my bruised eye. It was a nasty shade of black already. "Let me heal your eye."

"And I repeat: get out!" I hissed with as much venom as I could muster. I did not want his blood. I think I am finally done with the blood bond to Jason and I did not need to start one with Troy.

"Hey," Troy snarled back. He was right in front of me now, leaning down so we were nearly touching. "I told you I'm only here to protect you. Don't tell me to do otherwise."

I gulped, but stood my ground. "Then why are you in my house when you could be outside protecting me from the big bad wolves?"

"I want you to try to read my mind," Troy said simply. It was like his whole personality changed in that moment. One moment he's angry and snarling at me and the next he's all calm and collected.

"It's almost daylight outside," I pointed out. "We don't have time to try."

"Your house is protected from the sun. I'll be fine," Troy reassured me.

"Believe me," I muttered, "it's not you I'm worried about." I sighed while pushing past Troy. I ran my hand through my hair trying to make a decision. I wanted so badly to read a vampires mind, and Troy was offering his mind for free. I wasn't ready for bed anymore and he was right when he said he was protected from the sun. I turned to look at Troy who was leaning against my dresser. "Fine," I snapped, "But under one condition."

"Anything."

"You keep your snide remarks to yourself."

I looked at Troy pointedly as he held my nightie in the air. I grabbed it from him and held it close to my body. He smiled at my actions.

"I'm not doing this naked. You need to leave my room so I can get dressed."

Troy walked towards my door but before he left he turned to me. "You know, if I really wanted to see you naked, I could."

I threw a pillow at his head, but he was gone before it hit him. I sighed while quickly getting dressed. Instead of wearing what I was going to I pulled out a pair of panties, plaid shorts, and a white tank top.

"Okay Troy, you can—" I stopped talking as I heard my bedroom door open again. When I looked at Troy I realized something, "Don't you need rest during the day?"

"The older the vampire the less rest they need. I'm down to only needing four hours of sleep." Troy motioned to my perfectly made bed. "Should we do it on your bed?"

I wish he would have specified what 'it' meant because I choked on my air supply in surprise. I cleared my throat, chuckling to push aside the blush that was on my cheeks. "Uh…yeah. Make yourself at home."

Troy sat down on my bed, his back against my headboard. He motioned for me to sit across from him.

"You know," he said, making conversation, "I could heal your eye for you. All you would have to do is drink my blood again."

"No thanks." I settled down, making myself comfortable by crossing my legs. "I've had enough of your blood for a lifetime."

"What did Jason say when he found out you drank from me? If you guys are still connected through a blood bond he would have felt you drinking from me," Troy explained.

"Actually," I took Troy's hands, preparing to enter his mind, "I don't think Jason and I are connected anymore. I can't sense his emotions and he would have come running if he could sense mine."

"So you haven't drunk from him recently?" Troy asked.

"Nope, and he hasn't taken my blood either. I'm trying to keep to myself nowadays, so I will not need your blood to heal me either." I smiled. "But thanks for the offer."

"Anytime gorgeous."

* * *

><p>I was nervous. There was no denying that. In twenty minute everyone from the gang would be at my house including Troy. Although he had just left my house five minutes ago to go change. He had stayed at my house the whole day. After we got done with me trying to read his mind, we both fell asleep. It wasn't until three in the afternoon when we both awoke. Surprisingly, Troy helped me start preparation for dinner. And when the sun went down, he decided to run home to change before the gang arrived.<p>

"We're here!" Sharpay shouted as she walked into my house. "And we brought wine!"

She seemed happy as I turned around to greet her. "Hello to you too Shar," I giggled.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed before running up to me and cupping my face. I winced slightly as she gingerly ran her fingers across my black eye. "Who did this to you?"

"Relax Shar. Chad and I ran into a demon last night. Actually, it ran into us here at the house," I explained. "It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks. And Jason would heal it if I asked him too and Troy already offered me his blood."

Sharpay sighed, but left the subject alone. The mention of Troy's name distracted her. "So," she looked around with a smirk, "is he here yet?"

"Not yet," I said. "But he'll be here soon. I don't know if he's running over here or driving his sports car."

"It smells delicious Gabs!" Chad yelled throughout the house.

"Like heaven," Taylor said as she put down a pan filled with brownies on top of my counter. "Hey Gabs!" Taylor greeted before pulling me into a hug. "The spell didn't work out as well as we thought. It didn't tell us anything that we didn't know already," Taylor whispered in my ear. "Hopefully talking to Troy will help."

"Yeah," I said. He was supposed to be telling us tonight what was up with the vampire population. Were they staying to fight? Because if they were then they would have to somehow work together with me and the gang. Or were they being scattered across the world? If that option happened then I don't know how I was going to say 'goodbye' to Jason.

"Chad told us what happened last night. I'm glad you're okay," Charles said. "Why don't you guys go set the table?" Charles suggested pointedly to Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke. When they all left Charles turned to me again. "I'm very intrigued to meet Troy."

"Yeah," I turned off the stove. "Troy's a real charmer."

A knock was heard and when I looked up Troy was leaning in the doorframe of my kitchen wearing dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a black button up shirt that actually made his skin look a little tan. I don't know how he managed to do it, but he looked even better than usual.

"Charles, this is Troy. Troy, this is Charles, my guide," I introduced. "The others are in the dining room setting the table."

"I can hear them," Troy stated with a small smile. Of course he could hear them, I realized. I don't even have vampire hearing and I could hear them slightly. "They sound very entertaining."

"Yes," Charles agreed, "Our group is quite the mix."

"I brought flowers for you Gabriella," Troy stated. He brought his hands out from behind his back and revealed lilacs. "They're your favorite I've noticed."

I swallowed harshly, trying to understand Troy's motives. "Uh…thanks."

Charles noticed the tension in the room and excused himself. The moment he was gone Troy was right in front of me, blocking me against the counter. The flowers were already in the vase that used to hold my dying lilacs I bought weeks ago. Troy was super speedy, and just the thought of him using his speed excited me a little.

"You look beautiful tonight," Troy husked out. "I just wish you would let me heal your eye." His fingers ran over my face, but unlike Sharpay, his touch was gentler. "Just drink my blood and no one will have to know. We can sneak upstairs and be done in five minutes."

I didn't like that he was this close. I had Jason. Jason was a wonderful boyfriend who I was pretty sure I was in love with. Troy on the other hand, was this ruthless vampire who liked torture, destruction, and fighting. He is everything I'm against. I just wish he would show his usual self tonight because this Troy who was caring and gentle was sending shivers up and down my spine.

"No," I swatted his hand away and sidestepped him. "No," I said a little bit more calmly. I think I was trying to convince him more than me hopefully. "You're here because Charles wanted to meet you. Also, it's time we all learn if you're on our team or are going to be running away from the fight."

Zeke poked his head into the kitchen. He looked from me and my scattered look to Troy who looked perfectly normal. "Everything okay?" He raised his eye brows in curiosity. "We're all famished out here."

"Yeah," I said, "Let me grab the food and we'll be ready to eat."

"I got it," Troy said as we both reached for the pot on the stovetop. Troy won the small battle we had and carried the food into the dining room with perfect ease. He looked back at me and winked. "Let's just say that you owe me."

I was nervous. There was no denying it. Not just because Troy was meeting my friends; I couldn't really careless if they liked Troy or not. The only thing that mattered to me was if Jason was staying or not. Over the weeks of knowing Jason, I had given him my heart, whether he knew it or not. I was his and not Troy's.

"I think those were the best brownies ever Tay," Chad declared with the rest of use murmuring our agreement. Surprisingly, Troy ate what he could. He took only bites of his dinner, but had two of Taylor's brownies. This baffled me because I had never seen a vampire eat before, but it also put a strange satisfying feeling in me.

"It's the least I could do since the spell didn't work out today. I really thought we would have learned more about Hope," she said with remorse.

"A spell?" Troy raised an eye brow. "Of course a spell didn't work. Hope predates every spell there is practically. She's one of the oldest beings of the universe."

Chad rolled his eyes. Troy had warmed up to everyone but Chad. Chad may have kept all his snide comments to himself, but he wasn't about to become best friends with Troy. Even Sharpay seemed to get along with Troy.

"At least we're trying things. What have you and your vampires been doing with the Hope situation?" Chad asked.

"Actually," Troy said while folding his hands on top of the table. His smile faltered and it was then I knew I was finally going to get the answer I was desperately waiting for. "One of my vampires just received orders from the Queen about the Hope situation. I am not pleased with the decision, but we must stand by our Queen."

My heart dropped to my stomach as I listened to Troy.

"Tiara has ordered all vampires in Mississippi to leave town immediately. We all know Hope is coming after the vampires next. If she can conquer werewolves and then get vampires on her side too, then she will be nearly invincible. Hope wants Tiara's crown, and Tiara is convinced that scattering her vampires is a necessary thing."

My hands were shaking and the need to see Jason increased. Immediately? Why didn't Jason tell me this right away?

"Troy," I rasped out. I didn't dare look at Charles or my friends. I could only look at Troy. Troy looked at me and it was like our eyes couldn't break away from one another. He knew exactly what I was asking as I saw the flames in his eyes die. He looked just as miserable as I felt when he started speaking again.

"As of tomorrow night there will be no more vampires in the state of Mississippi. I do not support this decision. I believe vampires could stay and help with this upcoming war, but our Queen has decided. However," Troy started to say, but I interrupted.

"Jason. I have to go to him right now." I stood up.

"However, Ashley, Jason, and I are allowed to stay. It is of our own free will to stay and fight. Whatever you ask of us Charles; whatever you may need, we will be at your service."

I couldn't believe Troy. He had my blood racing and head spinning just thinking of Jason leaving me. He may have fooled my friends tonight with his charm and good looks, but he didn't fool me. He will always be a vampire who says and does what he needs to do to survive; even if that means being ruthless and relentless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note-So I know this chapter is short, but it is foreshadowing a lot of the plot line coming up. Also, updates might not come as often because tomorrow I move into my dorm for my very first year of college!**

* * *

><p>"I really wish you would let me heal your eye," Troy said, sliding into the bathtub. My eyes were watching his lower half; his snail trail guiding my eyes to his real prize possession.<p>

Something in the pit of my stomach told me this setting was wrong, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. I blushed lightly as Troy caught me staring at Junior Troy; although Junior Troy wasn't really junior. Troy was well equipped.

"Is the water too warm for you?" I asked as I splashed Troy gently. "We wouldn't want you to burn."

Troy's famous smirk made its way onto his face before he pulled me into his lap. His cold skin contrasted nicely with the hot water.

"You smell so good." He nuzzled his face into my clear neck; Troy's fangs grazed my skin.

I pulled my neck away and twisted so I could face him. "I told you before that I didn't want anyone to bite me again. I'm done with the blood bonds." Tiny water droplets hung from his hair. I smiled as the lit candles glowed around us. I nipped his nose playfully with my teeth and giggled as his hands tickled my stomach. "I'm all gross from patrolling. Now I know I don't smell good."

"Liar," Troy said before claiming my mouth with his delectable lips.

I was lost in the moment as Troy's long fingers ran through my hair, down my face and shoulders, all the way to my perky breasts. He pinched my nipples eagerly, pulling and twisting them to his liking.

"Ouch," I whispered teasingly. "Someone likes it rough, huh?" I was straddling him now, my legs locking behind him as my hands ran over his taunt face. It seemed I couldn't get enough of him, which was weird because I had never felt this way about anyone before; not even Jason. Sure, I was pretty sure I was in love with Jason, but I was with Troy and I felt a _need_ for Troy that burned in my body.

Troy grinned. "You know you cannot trust Jason. He's a creature of the night."

I actually giggled at Troy's warning. "You're a vampire too. Am I not supposed to trust you?"

Troy's hand reached up and cupped my face. "Don't trust anyone but yourself. Jason is lying to you. Soon you will know everything."

Troy's lips were on mine again before I could question him further. It was so easy to lift myself up and slide onto Troy's member. I tilted my head to the side just as his fangs shot out again. No, I said to myself in my mind, he wasn't supposed to bite me. I didn't want anyone biting me.

He clamped down into my vein just as I came on top of him…

…I opened my eyes with a gasp and rolled over to shut off my blaring alarm clock.

I just had a sex dream about Troy fucking Bolton.

This day did not start off great.

* * *

><p>I hit the punching bag as hard as I could. I did a series of combos while breathing in and out. It seemed like I was using all my strength to hit the stuffed bag because my breathing could be heard throughout the whole training room.<p>

I gave the dark green punching bag one last good hit before spinning and socking it with my foot. I looked at Charles who stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing. Training tonight has been phenomenal. I can only think that something has happened to give you this new burst of energy and strength." Charles threw me a white towel to wipe off with. I carefully dabbed around my bruised eye before patting myself off completely with the towel. I was sweating buckets.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. I knew why I was in this mood. After my dream with Troy, it left me restless and ready for action. I had to shake him out of my system and so training and soon patrolling will help with cleansing him out. "I don't know what it is, but I just felt like hitting something."

_Gabi_

I winced as Sharpay's voice was loud and clear in my head. I hated being a telepath.

"I was thinking of patrolling tonight," I told Charles while I grabbed my zip up jacket. "The park and then the cemetery."

_Gabi…trouble…_

"I think you—"

"Sh," I shushed Charles as I concentrated on Sharpay's voice. Charles stopped abruptly.

_Hope is here…in the bar. She wants you._

My eyes went wide as I rushed past Charles, through the library, and towards the bar. All my friends were insides the bar this night, not to mention a fourth of the town practically ate at Charles' place every night.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"Hope," I said gravely. "She's here. And she wants me."

The moment I entered the bar everyone turned to look at me. Taylor and Chad were behind the bar, Zeke was momentarily in the kitchen helping out the staff, and Sharpay was one of the two waitresses tonight. Nearly all the booths were filled and half of the tables. It was practically a full house. However, the one person I concentrated on was the woman who was standing in the room, holding our Mayor by the throat, and dangling him in the air five inches off the ground.

Hope looked at me and smirked. She dropped Robert Johnson, who scrambled off the ground and over to the furthest booth in the place. I wouldn't blame him, though, because if I was just strangled then I wouldn't want to be by Hope either.

Hope had bright red lipstick on, her hair went down to her back in caramel curls, and her eyes flashed from green to black. She was wearing a tight red dress with matching red heels. If she wasn't just strangling our mayor then I would have thought Hope to be some tramp from out of town.

"You don't look like much," She said as if she was expecting to fight someone with bulging muscles and who was over six feet tall. Instead she was going to fight me, a short, petite woman who didn't have any super powers.

I looked from her manicured hands back to her narrowed eyes. "Believe me, that's not the first time I've heard that."

"I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson," Hope said before she swung her fist at me.

* * *

><p>"When are you going to tell Gabriella that you're lying to her?" Troy asked Jason as one of Troy's waitresses served them their fake blood. They were at his bar, sitting at one of the booths at the front of the room.<p>

Jason's fangs clicked out, angry that Troy was even speaking of Gabriella. "I am _not_ lying to Gabi. I told Tiara I couldn't follow through with her plans. They weren't fair to anyone." His fangs clicked back in again.

Troy slammed his hand down on the table, the wood cracking beneath his fist. "You're using Gabriella to get a great fuck and for protection."

Jason's fangs popped out as he gripped the table in anger. It was taking every ounce of control he had not to rip it out of the wall. "You know nothing Bolton. There's a reason why Tiara came to me instead of you. She knew you wouldn't be able to finish the job. You're a fuck-up who's too stupid to realize that Hope is beyond us. We need Gabi on our side."

Troy smirked. "While you were off with the Queen I was here feeding Gabriella my blood." Troy received great pleasure seeing Jason lose what patience he had left. "She never told you that your blood bond is now dormant?" Troy stood up, loving the damage he created. "And we don't just see each other when you're gone. I spent the night with her two days ago."

"You're lying!" Jason accused.

Troy turned his back on Jason. "Gabriella murmurs in her sleep."

* * *

><p>"You're way out of your league," Hope said before throwing me through the air. I landed behind the bar. I winced in pain as I stood up on my shaky legs.<p>

Taylor and Sharpay were quickly rushing people out of the bar. Chad, Zeke, and Charles surrounded Hope; ready to attack. I already had a black eye, and now I'm pretty sure I have cuts and bruises covering about twenty percent of my body.

I watched in horror as she kicked Charles in the stomach, sending him flying into a booth across the room, Hope gripped Chad by the neck and flicked him away like he was garbage, and I gasped as she snapped Zeke's arm in half, effectively breaking it.

I hopped over the bar. Hope can knock me around all she wants, but no one is allowed to hurt my friends.

"We need to talk," Hope demanded before she wrapped both her hands around my neck and lifted me off the ground. My air supply was beginning to shorten.

My hands reached up, trying to pry her hands from around my neck. All I could see was Hope's smiling face, and in that moment I knew my life was literally in Hope's hands.

The door to the bar burst open and Troy's animalistic growl echoed throughout the room. Nobody could see Troy due to his super speed, and he used his momentum to tackle Hope to the ground. And since Hope went crashing to the ground, I went sprawling to the ground, gasping for air.

"Vampire," Hope hissed. She was livid. "I was expecting you." Hope sharply turned to Sharpay who was holding the emergency ax that we kept underneath the bar. "Don't even think about it Blondie."

Hope was only distracted for five seconds, however, that was all Troy needed to charge Hope.

In that moment Troy was my hero. Every bad thought that I ever had about Troy vanished. New opinions were being created. He is this strong, passionate hero who is my only hope when fighting against Hope.

My breath hitched in my throat as I watched Hope block Troy's fist.

"Are you okay?" Taylor whispered as she carefully helped me to my feet.

"Tay, this is bad."

"I'm sick of this," Hope stated. She reached into the back pocket of her dress and pulled out a silver stake.

I became like a mother who could lift a car off of her child. Hope took aim to throw it through Troy, but I rushed forward and knocked into Hope. My tackle was sloppy; however, it made Hope miss Troy's heart. Instead, the stake pierced the right side of his upper chest.

Troy's scream was agonizing as he collapsed to the ground.

"Are you trying to make me kill you?" Hope exclaimed while she stood up and brushed off her torn dress. "Listen up; I'm only keeping you and your little gang alive because I know I can kill you in a second. You serve me for entertainment purposes only. When I want you dead, I will kill you."

Hope yanked her purse from the table. "Also," Hope smiled at me and the mess she created. "If you keep killing my wolves than I will start killing your pet vampires."

The moment Hope was gone Sharpay rushed over to Zeke and Charles who were near each other, Taylor assisted Char, and I knelt down by Troy who was bleeding profusely. He wasn't healing quickly, and that probably had something to do with the sliver stake that was still sticking out of his chest.

"Troy," I was at a loss for words.

"Pull it out," Troy was barely audible as he told me what to do. "Quickly."

"On the count of three," I said. "One…" I ripped the stake out without waiting until I counted to three. Troy yelled in pain as I tossed the stake aside. I didn't need him accidentally touching it.

He was still bleeding. I held my hands to his wound and pressed down firmly. "Troy, why aren't you healing already?"

I was beginning to get hysteric.

"Vampire can't heal themselves when injured by silver. I need human blood to heal." But of course when Troy said this he had to pause from loss of energy and blood.

"I…uh…" I looked around and saw that all my friends were watching Troy and I.

"Gabs, don't," Chad called out.

I needed to think, but there was no time. Troy had saved me when I was close to death and it was time I finally repaid him.

"Get out," I demanded as I felt Troy's blood coating my fingers. "Everybody, get out!" I was so confused about my feelings as I felt tears swarm my eyes. "Please leave."

When we were absolutely alone I started to help Troy sit up fully. I moved my hair to one side of my neck and offered Troy the other bare side.

"Drink," I commanded softly. I pressed my body against his for easier access.

Troy's fangs pierced my skin before he started taking my blood. His hands attached themselves to the back of my neck and head. He pulled me closer to him while letting out a huge slurping sound.

"Troy," I husked out as I became a little light headed and dizzy. "Stop." My hands slid to the back of his head, pulling at his hair to gain his attention.

Troy snapped his head back and I watched his fangs retreat. I was breathing heavily as Troy slowly leaned forward and I felt Troy's tongue clean off my neck.

"Are you okay now?" I whispered.

Troy pulled back again. "I promise to never let Hope hurt you. You saved me and now I will save you."

"Gabi?"

It wasn't Troy or any of my friends who spoke. It was Jason. All of a sudden I realized just how close Troy and I were.

"Why would you do this?" Jason asked. He looked like he was in pain.

"It's not what it looks like Jason." I stood up, but instantly regretted it because I became dizzy again. "Troy was hurt from Hope and he needed my blood."

"He's trying to break up us. He's using you," Jason said. "I need to go. I can't watch this."

"Jason! It's not like that!" I watched him walk out, and I had never felt more defeated.

"He's so dramatic sometimes," Troy said with a smirk.

I looked from the door Jason had just walked through to Troy, and then back to the door. I started running to the door so I could catch up to Jason, but all of a sudden Troy was in front of me.

"Move Troy," I demanded.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make things right. Now please get out of my way."

Our eyes met and Troy hesitated before he moved.


End file.
